There's Anger In Love
by Kriter
Summary: Yuuri messes up... again, depending on how you look at it. Can he get win his precious blond back, or will he lose to a shadow of the past? Just read, you might like it. Yuuram
1. Misunderstandings

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the tricks to my treats, the toes to my feet, and the freak to my aleek.**

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Yes you do! You don't ever accept anything wimp!"

"Yes I do! And don't call me a wimp!"

Two familiar voices could be heard through the door of the Maou's bedroom. The guards stationed outside of the room shook their heads and kept their snickers to themselves as they listened to their King, Yuuri Shibuya, get trapped in another argument with his hot headed blond fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld inside their room.

"Come on Wolfram, I just-"

"No Yuuri! We are engaged! And it seems like every time there is a girl around, you forget that fact! I guess it's just not that important to you, is it wimp?"

Wolfram was furious. He never felt so angry at his fiancé before! Yuuri may have looked at other girls before, even said 'hi' to them, which is bad enough, but to actually go off with one of them? In public? Leaving him to go see some whore around the corner? Then to actually go looking and find her on top of the wimp? Obscured! He had meant to calm down and talk with Yuuri about it before the dance tonight, seeing as they haven't talked since, but when it came to the double black, Wolfram just couldn't seem to get his emotions under control.

"Wolfram listen-" Yuuri pleaded…

"No Yuuri. Not now. We have a ball to attend in a few moments, and we have to show, ugh! You don't even have your pendants on right! Honestly Yuuri!"

Yuuri could do nothing but sigh as Wolfram marched over to where he was and readjusted the pendants on his outfit. Although Yuuri's uniform for the ball tonight was nothing much more than his all black school uniform and a purple sash with a few pendants, Yuuri always seemed to be able to forget to do something right. Fortunately for him, Wolfram always seemed to care enough to readily help him every time, even if he was alil rough when he was mad.

Wolfram finished redoing Yuuri's pendant and fixing his sash, and although he didn't mean to, his fingers ran along Yuuri's chest for a few more seconds than necessary, making him momentarily forget what he was doing. He snapped back to reality quickly before Yuuri could notice and turned around towards his jacket on the bed, face flustered.

"Ah, thanks Wolfram, but can I just-" Yuuri tried, desperate to try to talk to his friend. Wolfram, still with a red tint in the face from the quick and swift caressing touch he just had, didn't want to hear it. "No Yuuri. No you can't. You know what? Forget it. I'm going on ahead." Wolfram felt himself getting angry all over again at Yuuri from earlier in the afternoon. Yuuri tried to call him again as Wolfram stomped towards the door, but Wolfram flicked his hand behind him, opened the door, and gave Yuuri one last glance that would put fear in some of the most heartless men before slamming the door. Yuuri sighed one last time as he looked at the unfortunate door that had to meet with Wolfram's anger.

"Really," Yuuri muttered to no one in particular, "he gets mood swings at any given moment, he always wants to be right without letting me say anything, and has so much drama he could star in a one person show. What's the difference between Wolfram and a woman?"

The guards outside the Maou's chamber straightened up as soon as they heard the door open. They saw the glare the prince gave to their king and could tell once again that their poor king must have inadvertently said or done something to upset the 3rd son. But being a trained guard to the king, they had to remain as neutral as possible throughout anything that happened around them that didn't concern security matters. But in a different sense, wouldn't the safety or their king from flying fireballs have something to do with them? It was a widely known fact that all matters between the king and the prince were best left between the king and the prince, lest you wanted to become jealous of a piece of burnt toasted for still retaining some form.

Wolfram huffed after slamming the door loud enough to be heard into nearby countries. He then turned his attention towards the guards. Quickly it dawned on him that as loud as they had been, of course the guards would have heard. And they way rumors spread around in the castle, it'll be no time before another number is taking down for the 'love quarrels' between His Majesty and Wolfram.

"You better not say a word." And with that, he turned and left towards the ballroom. When Wolfram turned the corner and was out of sight, the guards turned towards each other and breathed a sigh of relief, grateful Wolfram wasn't in one of his moods to fry people.

A minute later, they straightened up once again as Yuuri stumbled out of the room, finally neat and ready to make an appearance. "Hi" he said to them. "Hello Hieka" one replied. Yuuri gave a sheepish smile as he asked "I don't suppose Wolfram said anything friendly after he cracked the door did he?" The other guard smiled and said "Actually, we were told not to say a word Hieka." Yuuri scratched his head. "Ah well, I guess I'll go to this stupid ball then. Maybe I can talk him into hearing me out."

"That would be for the best Hieka" the same soldier replied. Yuuri nodded, "Thanks." He then began making his way towards the ballroom, striding as he realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. If he was late, he would of become the spectacle of the crowd and the victim of circumstance as another one of Wolfram's thick scolding would befall him. And Yuuri really didn't want another one of Wolfram's scolding's at the moment.

* * *

When Yuuri finally arrived at the ballroom, people were already up and socializing. The musical group that was hired was playing a smooth classical piece, fitting right in with the background. He saw his family over to the side near the long, red-clothed banquet table. Yuuri hugged against the side of the wall beside the entrance where he came in, and made his way around the back of the room and over to the other side where his family was waiting. Conrad stood with his usual gentle smile and brown attire, Gwendal was to his right talking with another royal from whatever land from far, far away. Yuuri couldn't keep people straight. Gwendal was in his regular uniform also, wrinkles evident and face business-like as usual.

Conrad saw Yuuri and was about to greet him when he approached but Yuuri was attacked by the tight hold of who Yuuri considered to be the sweetest girl he'd ever love. She was dined in a long, flowing cream dress, encrusted with fine jewelry down the sides and around the top. "Yuuri!" she yelled, holding him as if he were life itself. "You're late. Wolfram's gonna be really mad at you." Yuuri returned the embrace.

"Hello Greta. And yeah, you're right. I probably will get it later, that is, if he will still talk to me." Greta smiled "Of course. Wolfram is never mad enough to not want to talk to Yuuri. He's busy sulking because you're late and the first dance is coming soon." Yuuri gave an 'oh' before turning to look for his blond. Conrad placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and pointed in a direction to the left. Yuuri tuned and scanned for the blond, but the first one he saw was the look-a-like copy of Wolfram, Lady Celi, surrounded and flirting with men that flocked to her. "All I see is Lady Celi" Yuuri said. "Ah, well, yes. Mother is enjoying herself, she might have some more perfume on tonight. But look behind her towards the corner."

Yuuri squinted past all the bodies on the floor and saw the person he was looking for. In the corner, in a dress version of his blue uniform, was Wolfram. "Ah, there he is" Yuuri exclaimed, but quickly lost enthusiasm as he noticed the blond was alone. "Where's his friends? He usually has a few people that he talks with during these things."

"Wolfram sent them off. Either that or it's easily visible that he's still in one of his moods, in which it'd be best to not bother him." Conrad answered.

"Wolfram is still mad at Yuuri, but he loves Yuuri to much to realize he's only been thinking about Yuuri since he came in!" Greta said. She let go of Yuuri and started off towards a group of giggling girls around her age. "Good luck Yuuri!" she yelled as she dashed off into the crowd and to her friends.

Yuuri sighed. "Even Greta knows when I messed up." Conrad squeezed Yuuri's shoulder. "True. But she does have a point. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Well…" Yuuri started "The other day, Wolfram and I went for a ride because he was saying how I always have time for everybody else except for him, which isn't true because I always have work to do! But he never gives me time to say anything, so I suggested that after I finished my paperwork yesterday afternoon, I'll take off so we'd have some time before the ball to spend time… together…"

At this, Conrad raised his eyebrow in response to his curiosity. "Together?" He asked. Yuuri slowly nodded his head. "I wanted to relax and have fun, and Wolfram says I work too hard and he wants me to relax some. And he always takes care of me, no matter if I want it or not. He's always there. He makes sure that everything's alright whenever I can't sleep at night, he gives me advice about things to do, he practices swordplay with me when you're busy to keep me strong, he taught me horseback, he help teach me learn from Gunter's boring lessons when I would zone out and not catch a thing, he fixes up my outfits for things like this, he listens to me, he cares what I think, he values me, and cares about me…"

'Mmhm' was all the Conrad said for a moment, before asking "Well do you care about him?"

"Yeah! Of course I do. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. He's my best friend, and I always want to be a good friend to him."

"Well ask yourself this, do like spending time with Wolfram? Do you always wonder about him whenever he's not there? Do you ever feel like you know no matter what, Wolfram will always be there?" Yuuri thought about it hard for a minute. He felt weird, but he admitted to himself that he answered yes to every single one of Conrad's questions, and found himself nodding in response.

"The only thing is, he's a guy." There was that classic Yuuri excuse that Conrad was waiting for. "So Wolfram's a guy, but he's the only person that will ever truly ever love you like you want, like you deserve, like you need."

Yuuri said nothing as he thought this over in his head, but it did occur that Conrad's words did hold dome truth to them. But still…

Seeing the still evident doubt in Yuuri's eyes, Conrad said "Also remember, you couldn't even finish telling me what happened because you got off gushing about Wolfram." At this, Yuuri blushed. Ok, so what if he liked Wolfram alil more than he admitted, it still doesn't mean too much, right?

"Just try it Yuuri. Don't do it for Wolfram. Do it for yourself, _and _Wolfram. Don't think about Wolfram as a boy, but as a person. Ok? Promise me Yuuri." Yuuri was alil hesitant to agree, until Conrad said, "If you don't, you'll run away from this forever and will never know. And then you'll always wonder what if. Or it may be too late and one day Wolfram's affection may stray somewhere else. There was a phrase on Earth that I remember, '_You never know what you have, until it's gone.'"_

At that last remark, for some reason, Yuuri felt utterly disgusted with the thought of Wolfram wanting someone else, or someone that may misuse or hurt Wolfram, just because he was too scared to try something.

Yuuri, still slightly caught up in his thoughts, nodded at Conrad's request to try. Conrad then beamed at his godson for being willing to at least try. He put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and squeezed once more. "Thanks Yuuri. Now why not tell me the rest of what happened? You said you and Wolfram went for a ride to spend time..together.. in which you just admitted somewhat that you want Wolfram to yourself."

Yuuri blushed. "Well, yea, like I said, I wanted to spend time with Wolfram because he cares and he's my frien- my, err, well because he's Wolfram and I care too. So after the ride, on the way back to the castle in town, we were going past an alley and I saw two girls, dressed as if they were having a rough time. They had dirt on their dresses. One was lying on the ground, the other looked panicked some. So I stopped my horse and waved over at the girl. She came and ran towards me, obviously worried about something. Wolfram was just alil ways ahead when he finally turned at noticed how far back I was. The girl tried to tell me what was wrong, but could only speak softly, so I leaned down so she could talk into my ear. She kinda blew in it at first, which tickled and made me smile alil bit. But she told me that her sister had collapsed and needed a healer but they couldn't afford one. She didn't know what was wrong and was getting worried, but because of their appearance and her soft voice, she couldn't really find help. So naturally I jumped off my horse and ran to where she was. The girl was older than Greta by a few years, and seemed to have a couple of bruises, and couldn't walk. And she was famished. I healed her since I can at least handle bruises, then she got up and was able to walk again. I then gave them some money for food and everything, and the quiet girl hugged me after I stood up, and ended up knocking me back down, her falling on top of me. Then I heard a lot of gasp and looked towards the alley entrance to see some people applauding and nodding their heads. Then Wolfram came along. He saw the girl hugging me and us on the ground and it didn't look too good…."

"Hmm" was all Conrad could get out as he mulled over the fact that getting caught in such a compromising position would definitely upset his little brother. "I will assume that Wolfram misinterpreted it and you have yet had the chance to make it up to him?" Yuuri nodded.

"Well Yuuri, from what I see, Wolfram is still alone and in need of some comfort. Maybe you could take him to the balcony and explain things their?" Conrad suggested.

"I'll try. But I think he's still too mad at me to listen, but I guess that doesn't mean that I should just give up." Yuuri looked towards the blond, green-eyed demon, who was intently staring at the floor in front of him. "Ok. But remember, be patient with Wolfram, otherwise his temper will get to you!" Conrad shouted over the crowd as Yuuri had turned and started off towards his brother.

Yuuri knew how much he meant to Wolfram, and thanks to his little chat with Conrad, he realized that he at least felt something towards Wolfram. Yuuri didn't like the fact that Wolfram was upset, especially at him, and he wanted to fix it. And he'll try to keep his promise to Conrad about trying things out, letting things happen naturally. Either way, he was determined to set things right with the prince.

With Wolfram in sight as he made his way past the crowd, Yuuri was preparing how what he wanted to say when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was stopped in mid-step…

* * *

So I'm trying something new, kind of a side experiment to help with my story, 'Determination'. They are completely unrelated and story has its own independent plot. So what do you think about this one? Reviewers tell me! 'Til next time! ~Kriter~


	2. Shining Night

**I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the thoughts, feelings, and ideas that are me.**

What up! Sorry you had to wait so long for the next installment; it's been a hell of a week. But I made time for the chapter, even if it's a relatively short one, but don't fret, it's not over yet! Haha

**Miyuki Meriu: **Glad you like it!**  
**

**xYuuri: **Thanks for the approval!**  
**

**pikeebo:** haha we'll see if it's as simple as that!**  
**

So I now present to you

**Chapter 2**

Yuuri knew how much he meant to Wolfram, and thanks to his little chat with Conrad, he realized that he at least felt something towards Wolfram. Yuuri didn't like the fact that Wolfram was upset, especially at him, and he wanted to fix it. And he'll try to keep his promise to Conrad about trying things out, letting things happen naturally. Either way, he was determined to set things right with the prince.

With Wolfram in sight as he made his way past the crowd, Yuuri was preparing how what he wanted to say when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was stopped in mid-step…

"There you are!"

Yuuri turned towards the source of the voice, the sound oddly familiar. He turned around and immediately recognized the face as the girl he had healed the other day. "Hi." She said simply, a wide smile plastered onto her face. She let go of Yuuri's arm so he could adjusted it back to its previous state before she grabbed him. He then began to greet her, but then remembered he never knew her name, or had forgotten it. "Hello there… I, um, sorry, I don't think I ever really caught your name." Yuuri gave her an apologetic smile, like he would when he was in trouble with Wolfram.

The girl slowly blinked her eyes, effectively showing off her long, delicate lashes, and nodded. "It's quite alright, Your Majesty. I should not expect someone of such high regard to remember every detail he acquires." She smiled and gave a quick curtsey. "My name is Alyssa, Lady Alyssa DueBridge of the human DueBridge lands to the east. My father, Sir Stephan DueBridge, and sister, Lady Melissa DueBridge, and I are pleased to be in your company tonight."

Yuuri kept smiling and scratched his head. "Please, call me Yuuri. I'm not so good with formalities." She sent him a friendly smile. "Ok then, Yuuri." She held her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Is there a place where we may talk more peacefully? The crowd in here is quite loud, perhaps the balcony?"

They had had to raise their voices some due to the number of people and volume within the room.

"Uhh… well actually…" Yuuri stuttered, twisting his head behind him in the direction he was previously headed. He saw Wolfram, but he was now talking with someone, another boy Yuuri recognized as being from the Bielefeld lands also. They seemed to be talking fine, and Wolfram's face didn't show of contempt. Yuuri knew there was a chance that the boy was somehow related to Wolfram, as a cousin of sorts, but the knot in Yuuri's stomach, the twist in his chest, and the spark of _something_ in Yuuri's eyes, and the flirtatious smile the boy kept flashing _**his **_fiancé, made Yuuri quickly rule out the idea. He faced Lady Alyssa once more. "I would love to talk with you some more, but I-"

"Great! Then it's settled!" Yuuri was cut off as Alyssa grabbed his arm once again and started dragging him behind her in the direction of the closest balcony. "Wait a minute! I didn't mean-" Yuuri was interrupted once again by the surprisingly strong young girl.

"Ah, here we are!" she sighed. She stepped through the open doors into the fresh air and night sky, dragging Yuuri behind her. _'I don't want to be rude,'_ Yuuri thought, _'maybe I'm just overreacting. Wolfram's talking at the moment, and I didn't have anything prepared. Maybe I can just relax until I get an idea of what to say while I'm out here…'_ In the young Maou's head it sounded reasonable, but for some reason he just wanted to turn around and march straight back towards Wolfram and whoever this mystery boy was.

Alyssa released her death grip on Yuuri's arm once they were outside, turning and placing her hands on the rail instead. She leaded over the balcony and took a deep breath, a relaxed and passive look spreading across her face. Yuuri, already finding himself outside with nothing else to do, walked over and stood beside her.

"It's always so pretty at night. The gentle breeze along with the surrounding darkness plays only a backup role to the calming light that is reflected off the stars and the moon." She spoke with a soft voice, much like Yuuri remembered her sister Lady… something something had, except Alyssa's was less timid and more confident. She gazed into the night sky with big sapphire eyes that mirrored the light from the stars, long golden blond hair neatly brushed flowing behind her. A silk blue ribbon tied into her hair and flowing with it and the wind, the color complimented her eyes and elegantly reflected the moonlight. She wore a long, blue ballroom dress, white sleeves covering her hands and forearms. Gold earrings dangled from each ear, chain of circles linked together, with a symbol at the bottom of each. A golden necklace hung purposefully from around her neck, in the middle a beautiful jewel of, of course, sapphire. She was fair skinned, and moved with a benevolence that would make the finest dancers jealous. Her smile was warm and friendly, completely matching her personality. Yuuri noticed all of this as they talked outside.

Yuuri heard Alyssa's last statement, but he didn't really hear it as he was still taking in all of the features Lady Alyssa presented. To Yuuri, the contrast between finding her beaten in the alley with tattered and dirty clothes to this beautiful, charming princess was unbelievable. She's definitely attractive; Yuuri knew there was no doubt about that. But something wasn't just right, something was just a bit off…

"I would still like to offer my sincerest gratitude to you Yuuri. I may not have made it if it weren't for you." Yuuri managed to blink back to the present just as Alyssa finished her sentenced. "If it weren't for you," she continued, "my sister and I may have not been able to contact my father who was looking for us." Yuuri cocked his head slightly. "Wait, what had happened to you in the first place?"

Alyssa sighed, her passive gaze turning regretful. "We arrived here at the castle just two days ago, just as many others who were staying and planning to attend the ball. My sister and I were curious to meet you, but we heard you were out on a ride with Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld. Thinking that a ride in the wind would be enjoyable after traveling all that time trapped in that stuffy carriage on the way here, we borrowed two stable horses and told my father we would be gone on a ride for an hour's time. Then we set off on the trail, with two of our guards with us. We had only been on the ride for maybe 30 minutes when arrows rained down on our guards from the trees above us. It startled the horses and Melissa and I were thrown off, although I count it as a sarcastic blessing. The horses ran off, but if we had remained in our spot, arrows would have pierced us also." Alyssa paused as she took another deep breath.

"Bandits jumped from the trees and surrounded the two of us, surprising us and making it so we didn't have a chance to fight back. Our guards were dead and I barely knew how to wield a sword, Melissa never have touched one. There were five of them, three males and two women. They laughed and jeered at us, poking at us with their swords, cutting and bruising. I tried to stand up, but one of them smacked me down, easily throwing off my vision. They then proceeded to rip off our jewelry and clothing, clawing at us with dirty hands and hungry looks in their eyes. They were going to,…to.." At this point, Alyssa's head was tilted down and her hands hurt from clutching the railing so hard. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and ran a trail down the sides of her cheeks.

Yuuri could only imagine the hurt she was going through at the moment. He himself was angry at the cruelty people are capable of. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and in a flash she turned into him, burying her face deep in his shoulder. Alyssa wasn't sobbing hysterically, as Yuuri thought she might do, but cried silently into his shoulder, relinquishing all the hurt, all the pain, all the humiliation and shame, and all the vulnerability she felt at the moment. Yuuri, somewhat awkwardly, rubbed her back, trying to think of a way to comfort the poor girl. Her breathing was hitched, but it soon settled down as she calmed herself into Yuuri's shoulder. "You don't have to continue anymore" he said.

Yuuri felt Alyssa shake her head 'no' in his shoulder. "No, it's alright," she whispered, "I can handle this." She pushed herself away, only slightly, enough to give her breathing space.

"They started tearing our clothes off," Alyssa started again, although shakily, "the two women held me and Melissa down by the arms while the other three started shedding their wardrobe as well. One went towards Melissa and the other advanced on me. Right when he was over me, I kicked my leg up as hard as I could and hit him between the legs." In Yuuri's mind, a 'Serves him right' came flashing through. "The woman holding me lifted her hand to strike me, but I was faster and hit her when she took her hand off before she could beat me. She stumbled off of me, and I grabbed some dirt as fast as I could and threw it in the eyes of the other woman holding my sister. The other two men came after me quick, but Melissa had broken free and picked up a sword, swinging frantically. She cut one of the men, the other helping the cut man. She quickly grabbed my hand and helped me up, then we took off."

"In just a few moments, we heard them coming after us. I looked back, and tripped over a rather large rock, twisting my ankle. Despite my best efforts, I could not contain my pain as it grew. Of course they heard me, and their voices started to come closer and closer. I thought we were finished, but Melissa found a small cave-like hole by us, and we went into it. It wasn't really underground, just a slump in the mud between two large boulders, the tree branches hanging low over it. It you actually took the time to look at the spot, it would be fairly easy to spot us. The bandits got closer until I heard them right there in front of us. Fortunately, they carried on running through the bushes. We waited there for at least another ten to twenty minutes, before my sister went to check to see if everything was clear. Once she gave the okay, I crawled out of the mud hole. The horses were gone, no one was coming, and as far as we knew, there wasn't a town real close by. Seeing as we had no choice, we walked, or in my case, limped and hobbled and stumbled with Melissa's help, back to the castle. It was late afternoon by the time we made it, and we were tired, scared, and famished as neither of us had lunch before we left. We just barely made it to town before the pain from extended pressure on my foot was too great and I began to black out. The next thing I know, you, Your Majesty," "Yuuri" Yuuri interrupted.

Alyssa smiled softly. "You, Yuuri, were healing me. My vision was perfect, my bruises were gone, and you had just finished healing my ankle. I felt as though I could take flight, and that's when I hugged you Yuuri." Alyssa pulled back from Yuuri alil more, looking up with grateful, loving eyes. "From what Melissa told me, you were the only one who cared enough to help us, despite our appearance and helplessness. We managed to get some food with the money and went towards the castle. Our father was making quite a fuss at the stableman when we arrived, and was overjoyed when he saw us, but was confused and disturbed by our appearance. We cleaned up and explained what had happened to him, and he was outraged. He put up a bounty that night for the capture of the bandits according to our description. Yesterday morning they were apprehended. At first, father intended to bring this matter to you, but being that they dared hurt his girls, they were escorted to our lands where father will probably give them the cruelest punishment to the extent of our law."

Alyssa sported another smile for Yuuri. "You are my savior, for I would be surely dead by now if not for your kindheartedness, my dear Maou…" her voice trailed off. Pulling him closer, Alyssa gazed at Yuuri with alluring sapphire eyes, begging for Yuuri's acceptance.

Now, a couple of years ago, Yuuri would have been thrilled to have a girl in his arms. He knew that he always wanted a girl, especially one like Alyssa. She's beautiful, kind, a princess, and adores him. But still, Yuuri knew something was off. He wanted to settle down and have a nice, normal family with kids and a nice regular life.

But that's not the case.

Yuuri had been flushed, literally, into an unknown world, where the language was different, the time is different, the people are different, and his status was different. He was a king, and a demon! He'd went on adventures went a variety of people he now considered his 2nd family, adopted a daughter that tried to kill him, made friends out of his enemies, all while being chastised and criticized by the most beautiful, petty, loyal, spoiled, caring, possessive, loving, hot-headed blond demon ever that he just accidently happened to get engaged to!

This single blond demon could fool anybody that didn't know him. From an outside point of view, this blond was a very different person. He held beauty, being the most gorgeous person ever. He held value, having enough money for him and another full blooded demon to last their entire lifetime. He held status, being the 3rd son of the former Maou. He held grace, keeping himself proper in social situations. He held power, a Mazoku able to wield the fire element. He held skill, being a soldier able to attack, defend, and protect. To an outside person, this blond held it all.

But to Yuuri, that's not the case.

This single blond demon didn't fool him. From Yuuri's point of view, this blond was a different person. He was confusing, as he did things that support his looking like a girl. He had a temper, as he would always get mad over something. He had jealously issues, as he would often throw a fit whenever Yuuri talked to anybody. He had too much pride, as he would never give himself a break for his errors. He had a critical sense, as in his eyes Yuuri couldn't do almost anything right. He had weird taste, as he would wear a girly pink nightgown to bed. He had a domineering personality, as he would always take over after Yuuri failed. He had a bunch of things that Yuuri considered an annoyance, all wrapped into the blond known as Wolfram von Bielefeld.

But there wasn't a single annoyance planted in Lady Alyssa DueBridge. She was gorgeous, with her round, inviting sapphire eyes. She was elegant in the way she dressed and the tone she talked with. She was polite with manners, as demonstrated by the way she talked. She was friendly, as she latched onto Yuuri. She was a princess, and a human one the Yuuri felt a sort of connection to. She was graceful by the way she moved. It would be hard for any man to say that she wasn't perfect and would make the perfect bride!

So when Alyssa declared her adoration of Yuuri, and gazed into his eyes black eyes under the lit night sky, holding him close with their faces just inches apart, Yuuri was stunned as only one thought ran through his head and heart.

Already in an intimate embrace, Lady Alyssa moved her lips towards Yuuri's. There was only one thing Yuuri could do…

* * *

Wow, poor Alyssa. But Yuuri, what are you going to do? Things get more heated in the next installment. I get a couple of more breaks in classes this week so I should have enough time to post up the new chapter before the end of the week. So tell me, what did you think? Suggestions always welcomed! Chapter 3 to come soon! Read and Review! Til next time! Kriter727yahoo


	3. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own my Tar Heels hat.**

Hi everybody! I'm apologize for the long wait between the chapter updates. I'm still working on that balancing my schedule thing, and apparently I didn't do it right. But I'm trying to get better. I'm definitely going to finish this story for everyone who has told me they are taken by it. Shout outs to the reviewers, my motivation! Haha ok, now for the long awaited chapter, here is…

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Realizations **

But there wasn't a single annoyance planted in Lady Alyssa DueBridge. She was gorgeous, with her round, inviting sapphire eyes. She was elegant in the way she dressed and the tone she talked with. She was polite with manners, as demonstrated by the way she talked. She was friendly, as she latched onto Yuuri. She was a princess, and a human one the Yuuri felt a sort of connection to. She was graceful by the way she moved. It would be hard for any man to say that she wasn't perfect and would make the perfect bride!

So when Alyssa declared her adoration of Yuuri, and gazed into his eyes black eyes under the lit night sky, holding him close with their faces just inches apart, Yuuri was stunned as only one thought ran through his head and heart.

Already in an intimate embrace, Lady Alyssa moved her lips towards Yuuri's. There was only one thing Yuuri could do…

* * *

In reality, time only passed in a couple of seconds. But to Yuuri, time passed by slowly, as if every second took a century to go by. Lady Alyssa DueBridge was pressed close to Yuuri, her chest against his, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace while leaning in, ready to deliver to Yuuri what would be his first real kiss.

In the back of Yuuri's mind, there was a faint sense of awareness. It told him that something wasn't right, that something was off. Something was telling him to run away, to do right and leave because what was going on was wrong. But his feet were stuck, his heart was pounding, his eyes were glazed over, and his body jilted with anticipation. Nothing seemed to be working right except for his mind. It was working and Yuuri knew what was going on, even if it felt as if everything was in slow motion.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. He was about to get his very first kiss! Although everything seemed to move excruciatingly slow, Yuuri couldn't believe his luck. Ever since he had been in Shin Makoku, he had been admired by many people, including potential girlfriends, but never has he been approached so directly by one of them, mainly because of a certain jealous blond that has a tendency to start fires. Here he was finally alone, in private with someone, someone he found that he liked. She was pretty; she was a princess so there wouldn't be any political problems, at least from Gwendal's view. And being a princess also helped her want Yuuri for Yuuri, seeing as any status or material benefit she would gain she either already has or will have anyway once she took over as ruler for her land. She was smart, and had genuine characteristics. She had a genuine smile, genuine personality, genuine looks, not using all the over obsessive make-up and perfume Yuuri was used to from greedy and willing girls from other lands. She spoke properly, had manners, and was a strong person, able to survive and move on from a tragic ordeal she endured. Lady Alyssa was everything Yuuri had wanted, almost like the nice Japanese wife he always dreamed of back on Earth.

What was happening now was truly something special. As her breath rested on Yuuri's still lips, hers inching closer to his, arms draped around him, Yuuri could only think about how much he had wanted and waited for something like this. He always wanted his first kiss to be with someone he actually liked. He always wanted to have that special moment, the kind that everyone experiences right before the first kiss. He always wanted his first kiss to be with someone he actually felt some kind of connection to, and not just some random stranger. He always wanted his first kiss to be meaningful to him, in the sense that he'd always remember the experience as a memorable one, and something he'd never regret. And most importantly, he always expected and wanted his first kiss to be with a girl.

So naturally, Yuuri did the only thing that felt right when his first kiss was to be delivered to him by the lips Lady Alyssa…

He pulled his head back, and placed two soft fingers on her lips.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then Lady Alyssa blinked her eyes a few times to remove the lustful gaze in her eyes and tried to comprehend what just happened. When realization hit her, she uncoiled her arms and repelled herself from Yuuri as if he had body odor that could kill every demon in Shin Makoku and beyond. She turned away from him, her face clearly evident with embarrassment and defeat and confusion and hurt. A fiercely red blush crawled deep into her face and water collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Yuuri couldn't believe himself. Here he was, in private, alone with a very attractive girl in looks and personality, and under one of the most romantic settings he could think of for his _first _kiss with a girl. The moonlight was blanketing them, the stars hung overhead in a beautiful spectacle of light, the atmosphere in the air was certainly one of want, and the girl he was with was obviously into him.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kissing Lady Alyssa would have been like kissing the girl of his dreams, yet, she wasn't the certain someone that he imagined himself with every time he thought his future in reality. In his mind, this was like a fairy tale that Yuuri remembered reading as a child back on Earth, where the King and the princess would fall in love and live happily ever after.

But Yuuri knows life isn't like that, and only in a fantasy does everything one wants come true. Did he still have somewhere inside him that desire to still have that normal family life he'd always imagined? Sure, he can't be faulted for that. But his life has changed, and many people and certain _perspectives _on how things are supposed to be have influenced that change.

Yuuri stood there on the balcony with Lady Alyssa, her back to him. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but he watched her while trying to think of something. She was trying to calm herself down from the incredible humiliation she felt at the moment from being rejected and acting on indecent impulses. She quickly turned around to face him, all signs of remorse and hurt showing.

"Dear Shinou, please forgive me for my actions Hieka." Her sudden formality and unexpectedness surprised Yuuri, who winced some when she called him by his formal title. Her tone was unsure and shaky, not containing the confidence she spoke with earlier at all.

"I have crossed the line. Please excuse my insolence, for I have forgotten my place." Sapphire eyes were wide were with fear and regret. "I am a fool to think I could ever be with anyone as kindhearted and powerful as you. I forget that I am not worthy enough to approached His Majesty, and that His Majesty has many other wonderful candidates to choose from besides me, a spoiled rich girl from the human lands. I forget that-"

"Stop" Yuuri cut in, interrupting her before she had a chance to bow in show of respect and plead for mercy. "Listen, Alyssa, please don't do that, I mean, I-" Lady Alyssa looked at him with anticipation, uncertainty and defeat in the mix. "By this was totally mistaken on my account Your Majesty! I know you have not-" Yuuri held up his hand to stop her again.

"Stop. It's not you. Stop calling me formally and relax, ok?" Yuuri gazed at her with wide, soft, pebble shaped black eyes. The non-threatening message they conveyed seemed to have a calming effect on the princess. Her wide eyes shrunk back into her head, and she took a few deep breathes to relax herself and gain some self-control. "Ok Yuuri." She let out one last deep breathe.

"Good," Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief. "Now listen, it's not you, I promise. Honestly, you're the kind of girl that I've always wanted, the kind that I've seen in my dreams since I was little. You're attractive, smart, confident, and strong, emotionally and physically. You were able to talk to me about what happened to you and your sister, and you almost pulled my arm off dragging me out here." The girl smiled slightly at that.

"If circumstances were different, I'd be the happiest I've ever been. As embarrassing as it is to admit, that would have been my first real kiss, and I would have been honored to share it with a beautiful Lady like you." Her slight smile turned into a soft one at the compliment. "But the thing is, I'm already attracted to someone. As weird as it is, I think I really want to stay with that someone. They may be impulsive, rash, irritating, jealous, and just weird, but for some reason I can't understand, I can't let go." Her smile turned into more of one with curiosity. She listened as Yuuri rambled on about this person who has stolen The Maou's precious heart.

"I've always wanted my first kiss to be with someone I actually liked. I like you, but there's something about him that pulls at me and makes me want to keep him close. I've always wanted to have that special moment, the kind that everyone says they experience right before the first kiss. I guess this was kinda like that moment, but something was off, and I don't think I would have noticed that something if this moment was actually the one everybody says it is. And I've always wanted my first kiss to be with someone I actually felt some kind of connection to, and not just some random stranger. Your story about what happened to you and your sister, the way you told it made me feel your pain. I'm still angry about that happening, but I was able feel a lot of empathy for you. But the thing is, the connection I share with him is always there, whether or not I want it to be. I haven't been the best receptor, but I know Wolfram always knows when something is on my mind, and he's always there for me. Oh, and first kiss is supposed to be meaningful to me, in the sense that I'd always remember the experience as a memorable one, and something I'd never regret. Our experience I'm sure would be a great one for my memory, but it wouldn't be one that I would feel completely comfortable with, as Wolfram keeps popping up into my mind. But the last thing throws me off some because I had always expected and wanted my first kiss to be with a girl, but Wolfram gets so dramatic at times with his mood swings that sometimes it gets hard to tell. But I'd choose him every time, everyday, anywhere, and I think it's only now that I'm actually seeing how much he means to me. I'm sorry if none of this makes any sense, I kinda went on a rant for a minute."

Yuuri breathe a loud sigh of relief and disbelief. He actually admitted that he wanted to stay with Wolfram, even though in his mind he didn't actually say it was him and by 'stay' he wasn't sure exactly where 'stay' was in their relationship. He wanted to change it for the better, but had no idea how.

"Well," she said "I wish you and Sir Bielefeld the best. He is truly lucky to have someone who cares about him as much as you do." Yuuri stared at Lady Alyssa, dumbfounded as to how she knew who he was talking about. She read the look in his face and smiled, knowing that he was talking so much he might not even remember everything he said. "It was obvious by the way you were talking, and you had specifically said his name a few times anyway Yuuri, hehe." She giggled as she wrapped her arms back around him, this time in the form of a friendly hug. "You should go to him. Good luck Yuuri. I shall still be here if you need me." Yuuri, caught off guard by the hug but returning it anyway, replied "Thanks. I really want us to work out, somehow."

The hug only lasted for maybe 5 seconds before both blond and sapphire and double black heard a loud sniffle from the door of the balcony. Lady Alyssa and Yuuri looked up to see Lady Celi at the door. "I'm sorry Heika, I didn't mean to intrude, but I overheard what you said and I couldn't be happier that you've finally accepted my Wolfie!" Lady Celi blew loudly into her handkerchief that she held in one hand, a glass of what can be easily assumed to be wine in the other. She swayed a bit as she stood there, apparently tipsy but not to the point of being drunk yet. "I'm the proudest mother in Shin Makoku at the moment. This is wonderful, I could even-"

"Mother, what are you doing over here?" Lady Celi was cut off a certain familiar voice, as Wolfram walked over to her. "Have you seen…" He then looked out towards the balcony where Yuuri and Lady Alyssa were. "Yuuri" Wolfram's eyes bulged at the sight in front of him. Yuuri saw the look and realized that he and Lady Alyssa were still embraced in their hug. Quickly they flew apart, but it was too late.

"Wimp! What's going on? How could you do this to me?"

"Wolf, wait, I can explain. See I was trying to-ah" Wolfram cut him off. Tears welled up in the dark pools of his deep emerald eyes. "No Yuuri, I don't want to hear it. Why? Why is everything happening to me tonight? I'm tired of it all! Tired of trying, tired of crying, tired of all the hurt and lying I do to myself..." His voice grew softer, the tears shimmering in his eyes, but not falling. "Just so tired…"

"Wolfram wait! I… Wolfram!" Wolfram turned around, shaking his head and muttering to himself, and left, leaving Yuuri to call after him. His back was the last thing Yuuri saw before he was gone.

Guilt settled its way into Yuuri's chest, twisting and manifesting itself into a world of hurt. "Don't worry Heika, I'll get him!" Lady Celi assured. "Wolfie!" She cried, dashing away into the crowd after Wolfram.

Yuuri was like an old stone statue on the balcony. His body couldn't move, he couldn't think, and he couldn't comprehend how he just messed up again, and why this time it pained him so much to see that look in Wolfram's eyes. "Heika, you must go after him!" Lady Alyssa urged. She stood there, watching the exchange. Guilty was an understatement to describe how she felt at the moment. She reached over and grabbed Yuuri's arm, trying to pull him towards the door. It suddenly got a lot cooler outside, and clouds were thick in the sky.

Yuuri didn't budge, seeming to be in his own world. When she tried to talk to him, it seems that he either pretended she wasn't there or her words disappeared before they could reach him. Lady Alyssa didn't know what to do or say. Yuuri seemed to be in his distant world of pain, caused by the pain from Sir von Bielefeld and his misinterpretation of what happened, caused by the awkward embrace she and Yuuri shared, caused by _her _selfish desire to express herself to the handsome and kind boy. By her hand, the whole evening had been ruined for the two, and possibly their relationship also. She was selfish tonight, and the damage that selfishness caused made her feel less of the proper woman and princess she imagined she was suppose to be.

"Yuuri," she said softly, "Yuuri listen to me." Yuuri was still in his trace. She sighed, right before smacking him on the back of his head. Yuuri's head jerked forward from the impact, and he was broken from his staring-into-space spell. He rubbed his head before looking at her. "Ouch, why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Because I need you to listen to me." Her tone changed from sadness to determination. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, I'm soo sorry. I have messed up your relationship between you and Wolfram. It was unfair of me to drag you out here without thinking about how it would be perceived. I was selfish, and the blame belongs to me, and rightly so after witnessing the look in Wolfram's eyes and the reaction you had. My apologies will not fix anything, but I offer them anyway. If I am to be punished later, then so be it, but now is not the time. Yuuri, you are in love with Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld, and he is hurting. Please Yuuri, you have to go to him. Forget the party, forget the formalities, and forget the rest of the rubbish that is going on everywhere else. You must console him Yuuri. You and Wolfram belong together, I see that now…" Her eyes averted his and drifted towards the railing.

Yuuri was somewhat taken aback by her words, but knew she held truth to her words. Yes, he did get dragged outside by Lady Alyssa, but he also knows he allowed himself to be dragged and stayed outside with her instead of going back in. Any although some many may place the blame on her, Yuuri knew he was not exactly innocent in this either. He would have actually kissed her if he only waited a few seconds more. But he didn't. He didn't let himself be swayed enough by his old bias beliefs, even if they hung around. Wolfram had the right to be mad at him, especially catching them hugging after he had considered kissing. It was then Yuuri realized that he shouldn't have frozen up when Wolfram turned his back on him, but accepted it as it was and went after him instead of Lady Celi, to set things straight.

Lady Alyssa blamed herself harshly for the actions of them both, when really he should take some of it also. To Yuuri, that was unfair.

"Alyssa, listen to me." She didn't make eye contact with him, but her hung head barely turned towards him which showed she was listening. "You are too harsh on yourself. Yes there is blame to be taken but not all of it is all on you. I chose to stay out here with you. I chose to hug you back. I chose to not push you away at first when I finally got that you liked me. The blame is to be placed on me also." Lady Alyssa raised her beautiful sapphire eyes to his soft black ones. Her eyes shined wit wetness and regret and disbelief. "I do not blame you, and of course I'm not going to punish you either. You are one of the most stunning people I know, inside and out. You should not scold yourself over a mistake. Nobody is perfect and we all make mistakes." Yuuri smiled at her. Her mouth opened some, but then she closed it back into a slight smile, somewhat of relief and gratefulness.

"But you are right about one thing Alyssa, Wolfram is hurting, and I do need to go to him. You helped me to become aware of how much of an influence he has on me, and that's something he doesn't know or that I knew until now. So for that, I thank you."

"Yuuri Heika, you are the nicest, the most pardoning, and most the exceptional man I know. I cannot thank you enough for your praise, even after all I have done. Sir von Bielefeld is truly the luckiest person alive to be able to have a handsome, caring man like you. Please, you have already spent enough time with me for the night. Go to him, reassure him of how much he means to you." Yuuri started to say something, but she held up her hand and imitated a shooing motion.

Yuuri smiled at her, nodding his head before dashing away to find Wolfram, leaving Lady Alyssa alone with the now cloudless night sky.

* * *

Wolfram sat on his bed in his room, the room that was his bedroom before he started sleeping in The Maou's chambers. He rushed in, not knowing where he was going and only letting his feet carry him. He locked the door as he entered, so now his mother was on the other side begging for him to let her in. He didn't want her, nor did he want to hear anything she had to say. Everything that happened tonight was too much, and he couldn't believe what had happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

In the ballroom, he was trying to diffuse from his argument with Yuuri earlier, but it wasn't working as he was still fuming inside. He saw Yuuri enter the room, late as expected, then watched the coward stick close to the wall as he made his way towards his brother, instead of coming to find him. "Wimp," Wolfram huffed. He knew Yuuri wasn't concerned enough to actually talk to him, but was always happy to go to Weller and do whatever they do with that bond they share. He wouldn't admit it right then, but he knew he was jealous of their bond. He tried to get Yuuri to open himself up to him like he would with Conrad, but Yuuri would pretend to ignore him and refused.

Wolfram tried over and over, but never had he succeeded. Watching Yuuri and Weller talk, he saw Yuuri looking around, and saw Conrad point in his direction, or at least it seemed to be in his direction. _'Yuuri must have asked for advice again, always from Weller.' _Wolfram thought to himself. When he started to see Yuuri's head turned towards him, Wolfram put his head down and averted eye contact. _'I don't even want to talk to him right now, or for him to even think I'm thinking about him, even if it's true. Dammit Yuuri, why is it so hard being in love with you?' _

Wolfram didn't look towards the direction of his brother or Yuuri anymore, but instead towards the voice that was addressing him.

"Hello Wolfram, nice to see you again." The voice belonged to a boy Wolfram knew from his lands as Jace von Bielefeld. "You again" Wolfram replied, trying not to let the contempt he felt slip out but failing.

"I see you're upset about something."

"I'm fine" Wolfram said.

"Honestly Wolfram, if you were fine, would you be standing here by yourself with your arms folded and hands clenched?"

"Leave me alone Jace."

"Aw come on Wolfram, don't be like that. Remember how we were back about 30 or 40 years ago? We used to tell each other everything."

At this, Wolfram visibly flinched.

"Go. Away. Ugly. Brat."

"Aw you're hardly one to talk about being a brat."

Wolfram glared at the boy in front of him. He did not feel like being pestered by his once childhood friend, especially when he was already annoyed. Jace just gave him a smug look in return.

He was by no means an ugly boy, for he was definitely a match with Wolfram in physique. They were about the same height, had similar blond hair, were slim, strong, and fair-skinned, had white shiny teeth, and deep gazing eyes. But Jace varied from Wolfram in his looks and attitude some. Both boys hair were the same in color and shade, but Jace's hair was longer, pulled into a ponytail that stretched down to bottom of his neck. His shoulders were slightly broader than Wolfram's, and instead of the pools of deep emerald eyes that Wolfram had, his eyes were a lively violet that always carried a spark in them. Instead of the blue dress uniform Wolfram sported, Jace was decorated in an almost all white dress uniform with violet outlining, bringing out his eyes even more. His sword hung at his side, and a gold necklace hung from his neck. He was truly a beautiful boy, as he and Wolfram would accumulate the most looks wherever they went.

"What are you even doing here anyway, you only show your face when it's convenient for you, and I don't see any reason as to why this gathering would be of any benefit to you." Jace shook his head. "It's a party Wolfram, I don't see why I'm not allowed to come and enjoy myself if there is a free invitation."

Wolfram snorted and turn his head away, choosing to face the far wall to his right instead. Jace laughed. "Aw come on, don't act that. Besides, you act like its not obvious how you're seething about something our poor Maou must have done now." At the mention of Yuuri, Wolfram whipped his head at Jace and glared more. "Shut up Jace, you don't know anything." Jace shrugged his shoulders, flashing that slightly flirtatious and laid-back smile of his. "True I don't know anything, or at least I didn't until you looked at me as if you wanted to bite my head off when I mentioned Heika."

Wolfram snorted again, muttering to himself. "Heika my ass." Jace snickered at his comment.

"Tell me just what did he do? You know me well enough to know that I'm not going anywhere until I find out, and that'll I'll follow you until you tell me." Unfortunately for Wolfram, he did know how determined Jace can get, and that he would make good on his words. So he reluctantly told him about what happened with Yuuri and the girls in town. When he finished, Jace had his eyes closed and was shaking his head. "Ah Wolfram, you really should learn to be more patient and alil more lenient, instead of getting so jealous and worked up every time you misconceive a situation in that beautiful head of yours."

Wolfram looked at Jace with disgust. "How could take that wimp's side? I am his FIANCE, and he leaves me to go to an alley with two random girls? Regardless of what happened, he doesn't say anything and leaves?" Jace looked at Wolfram, shaking his head some more. "Poor Wolfie, you're so insecure in your love that you don't even realize it." Wolfram gave him a bewildered look, and then got ready to snap at him, before Jace put his hands up in defense.

"Wait hear me out. Look Wolfram, did Heika really do anything that bad? The thing is, he saw someone in distress, and he went to go help him. I believe that he would have helped anyone that he saw in need of support, as gender and race seems to be irrelevant to him. Then afterwards, he came back with you right? He didn't stay with anyone else, and he didn't go back to see the girls again. The only one that saw anything wrong is you. I and everyone else see the act of helping someone in trouble. You, however, see Yuuri cheating on you with a girl in the alley instead. You may not be realizing it, but you're letting me hear everything that you are apparently concerned will happen. That's probably why you're so jealous all the time, you're scared of losing him. Tell me, and I close?"

Wolfram was left with a half-dumbfounded look on his face. He knew that Jace was a friend he had from a long time ago and that he may have some insight as to how Wolfram really felt, but Wolfram never actually imagined that Jace would be able to analyze him and know exactly what he was thinking or feeling. Regaining his composure and trying to disregard the annoyance he felt, Wolfram held a neutral stare towards Jace's direction, in which the other boy smiled.

"Wolfram, if you want my advice, in which you're getting it anyway, go easy on him. He's from another world where his ideas and beliefs are different and he needed time to adjust. But as it seems, he is also interested in you, judging by the way he's walking over here." At Jace's comment, Wolfram's head turned around, and sure enough, Yuuri was had just left Conrad and entered the crowd, coming towards him. As Yuuri was distracted by the task of moving between people, Wolfram whipped his head back around, face somewhat flushed.

Jace watched the blush creep into Wolfram's face, amusement clear in his heart-melting smile. "Wolfram, you really do love him huh? You only blush that easily when you are either caught off guard, or something personal is affecting you. In this case your feelings of The Maou." Wolfram turned his head, crossed his arms, and snorted again, mainly to hide his embarrassment to have a piece of him easily read by his friend.

"Hm, what's going on here? It seems The Maou has some business to attend to first. Dear me, she must be quite strong to be that delicate and pull him like that." Jace observed Yuuri being dragged away by an princess he did not recognize. At this news, Worlfam's neck cursed him when he once again whipped his head around to the sight of Yuuri following after a girl, and allowing her to grab him! Wait, that girl… she looks familiar. That's it! Wolfram knew her! She's, as Wolfram remembers her, the Whoring-King-Snatcher from the alley!

Flames rose in Wolfram's eyes as he prepared himself to barbeque a certain king and princess. But before he could take a step, a hand on his shoulder whirled him around to face a pair of violet eyes. "Don't be so rash Wolfram. You'll never get him like that. If you interfere every time you see a lady around The Maou, you'll be doing nothing but the opposite of what you really want; you'll be pushing him away."

Wolfram shrugged the hand off him and looked back to where Yuuri and the Whoring-King-Snatcher were, only to find that they had disappeared. Huffing, he turned back around to Jace, who was wearing a concerned look. "Wolfram, listen. I'm actually worried about you. You seem to lose all control when it comes to Heika, and that's not the Wolfram I know. What is it that drives you to forget yourself?" Wolfram hung his head some; choosing to look at the tiles on the floor instead of Jace's questioning eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." Jace sighed. "At least not here."

Seeing that Wolfram might have a hole in his head for him to stuff some sense into, Jace did what he saw the princess do to Yuuri. He grabbed Wolfram's hand and drug him out of the ballroom and onto the nearest unoccupied balcony. Closing the glass doors behind him, they were finally alone.

Now in private on one of the multiple identical balconies of the castle, Jace slowly walked over to where Wolfram had situated himself. Wolfram was leaning on the railing, back to the moon and scenery, suspicious eyes watching Jace as he came closer. "What are you up to?"

Stopping and leaning on the railing beside Wolfram, Jace took a deep breath and folded his arms. "You said you didn't want to talk in there, so I brought you out here. Now talk."

"I only said that so you would get the hint that I didn't want to talk, which must have flown a mile over your head." Wolfram watched Jace sigh again, and then stare him dead in the eyes.

"Wolfram, how long have we known each other? How long have we been friends? How long are you going to pretend that I don't know you and don't recognize how you're feeling inside, even though you're showing something else on the outside? Wolfram von Bielefeld, you are one of the simplest people I know, but it's only because people don't take the time to know you that you seem so damn complicated. I took the time, and I'll be damned if you're going to just throw it back in my face."

Violet eyes shining, blond hair lightly bouncing with the breeze, moonlight sparkling brilliantly off his violent trimming and exotic jewelry, Jace von Bielefeld looked the perfect image of the determined pretty boy who was concerned for his friend. Nonchalant attitude and flirty smiles now non-existent; Jace was showing a side of himself that hardly anyone who didn't know him got to witness.

Wolfram was one of those few that knew him, and also one of the few people that forgot how resilient he can be when he has an objective. Now seeing that he wasn't dealing with the carefree side of his childhood friend, Wolfram tried to mirror Jace's aura, not allowing him self to back down and show any emotion. He stood alil straighter and folded his arms, sending a gaze on level of that with Jace.

From this posture, Jace easily read how defensive Wolfram was being. "Apparently, you didn't hear me. Wolfram, I'm not asking as a request, tell me what is on your mind."

Wolfram didn't budge. "Apparently, _you _didn't hear _me_. I said that I don't need to tell you anything."

"I think you do. You're getting all defensive."

"Only because you're getting confrontational."

"Only because you're not responding to me."

"Only because I don't trust you."

"And why the hell not?" Jace was starting to get impatient with Wolfram and this round-a-bout way they were talking. And what is this about not trusting him?

"You know damn well why!" Wolfram was also starting to fire his temper. This conversation was not what he needed, and the fact he was being confronted, and the fact that it was by Jace, and by the fact that he was starting to lose the control for the resentment he had harbored then hidden towards Jace did NOT help his mood in the slightest.

"No I don't know! That's why we need to talk! Or are you so blinded by your infatuation with Yuuri that you can't even talk to the person right in front of you!" Wolfram scoffed at the comment before giving Jace a glare so heated that the most battle weary and fearless men would start to reconsider.

"First off, you do not know Yuuri, so you _DO NOT_ address your king so informally. Secondly, the business between me and my _Fiancé _does not concern you. Third, I do see you now. I saw you when you first showed up a party awhile back, and a few parties between then and now. But why do you keep mentioning how we used, keyword used, to be and like we're still the best of friends. You're kind of off on your timing, your only 20 years too late! You can't just pick up where we left off. I thought I could tolerate your ignorant ass and I've done good to last this long. You know what? I don't need this from you! I'm leaving." And with that Wolfram started towards the door.

Jace hesitated a moment before what Wolfram said actually dawned on him. His face fell from one of contempt to one of heavy regret. "Wolfram" he said. Wolfram stopped, but did not turn around. "Wait Wolfram, please listen to me." Wolfram still did not turn around. "Nothing you can say can make up for the time that was lost." he replied. The volume of his tone had lowered like Jace's, but the resent that it held was unmistakable. "Wolfram," Jace pleaded, "Please hear me out. Wolfram please, look at me!"

Fist clenched and posture hostile, Wolfram relaxed himself enough to turn around and face the boy. His emerald eyes were hardened, his heart was sheltered, his fist and teeth were still clenched, and he was ready to go off again at a moment's notice, until he saw the helpless look and form the other boy had.

Shoulders slumped, violet eyes moisturized, and a defeated stare, Jace looked to replicate the feelings of a beaten prisoner. His posture no longer held confidence and intimidation, fear and meekness had taken over. He looked to be afraid of something, to be thinking about something that could destroy him.

Wolfram's temper dissolved immediately and he sent over to Jace's side. The violet eyed beauty had taken on a form that Wolfram had never seen before. "Jace, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Jace shook his head. Wolfram sighed and tried again. No matter how angry he was with him, he still could not totally abandon Jace, the fact that they were such good friends held him to that.

"Jace look at me. Look at me Jace" Wolfram said, talking to him the same way that he would with Greta when she was younger and would get upset, or like he would with a small child. This time Jace did look up. "Wolfram," he said, "do you really wanna know the main reason I was gone for so long?" His tone was unsure, but held a spark of determination and hope. Wolfram said nothing and nodded. Jace bore his soft violet eyes into Wolfram's.

Then, with the moonlight shining down onto the two blond heart-breakers, and with the wind caressing both of their bodies, Jace whispered "You."

Then he wrapped his hand behind Wolfram's head and quickly pressed his lips to Wolfram's…

* * *

I still apologize for the long wait for the chapter update. But yea, the story has taken on a life of it's own and it seems that it will run alil longer than intended. But I've decided that the longer I make you wait, the more I am obligated to put into the story. I thank you for your support and taking time to read this update. So tell me, how did you like it? If you have any, suggestions are welcome! Read and Review! Until next time!

P.S Shout out to my little brother. This weekend was the birthday weekend! Love you man!


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own change pocket, seeing as I had to bury my wallet the other day.**

Hello to all! Chapter 4 is here! I have to say, the plot and everything for 'There's Anger In Love' has definitely exceeded what I thought it was going to be. One thing leads to another and now we have, da da daaaa…

**Chapter 4 - Confessions**

"Jace look at me. Look at me Jace" Wolfram said, talking to him the same way that he would with Greta when she was younger and would get upset, or like he would with a small child. This time Jace did look up. "Wolfram," he said, "do you really wanna know the main reason I was gone for so long?" His tone was unsure, but held a spark of determination and hope. Wolfram said nothing and nodded. Jace bore his soft violet eyes into Wolfram's.

Then, with the moonlight shining down onto the two blond heartbreakers, and with the wind caressing both of their bodies, Jace whispered "You."

Then he wrapped his hand behind Wolfram's head and quickly pressed his lips to Wolfram's…

* * *

_Still In Flashback_

It was unexpected.

It was unreal.

It was quick.

And it was the very thing that Jace von Bielefeld had wanted to do since he first became friends with Wolfram.

On a side balcony sticking out from the castle beside the ballroom, Jace had summoned up the courage to kiss the person he had fantasized a life with since they met nearly 40 years ago.

In reality, and to Wolfram, the kiss lasted nearly 5 seconds, but to Jace, it lasted much longer. It gave him an indescribable feeling throughout his body, and to him it ended way too soon when he felt himself being pushed back.

Wolfram stared at Jace with wide-eyed surprise, barely able to formulate a complete thought or sentence. Finally, he was able to voice his thoughts, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Jace held his eyes closed, apparently still lost in the moment that was quickly dissolving.

Wolfram held his fingers to his lips, mind racing. This was definitely something he did _not_ expect. When Jace asked if he really wanted to know what made him leave, he braced himself to hear whatever it was Jace had to say, but he never would have been prepared for _that._ Wolfram knew how Jace could be, but that was alil much.

Jace's mouth was slightly parted as he slowly opened his eyes. Shock, confusion, a hint of lust, disappointment, and a spark of hope were mixed in the violet orbs. "I've waited to do that for so long…" he whispered softly.

He gave Wolfram a longing look. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, you have been the center of my being since we've first became friends. It did not take long for me to realize that I had feelings for you that bordered on the line of love. You hold a sacred presence that I can do without no longer." He paused then grabbed Wolfram's hand. "I can survive without you no longer. I need you, Wolfram. Please, hear not my voice, but the sound of my heart. It speaks of you, and has sorely missed you for the past 20 years. When you said you should not have to take anything from me, you were right but Wolfram, you already have, and you've had my heart all this time whether or not you've realized it. "

"When I first heard that you were engaged, I was deeply intrigued in knowing who it was that had taken you away from me. In learning about Yuuri Heika and finding out more about him, I am greatly saddened by his incompetence. Where he fails to acknowledge you, know that I shall hold you up to the highest degree. You deserve much better than what he offers. Wolfram, I am taken with you and want you around, not for convenience like The Maou, but because I want to love you like no other. Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you and beg for you to relinquish yourself from The Maou's selfish grasp to stay with me forever in a timeless love." Jace stared deep into Wolfram's eyes, his hands clasped around Wolfram's.

Wolfram was flabbergasted. To him, Jace was very a confusing individual with the way he acts. He was someone who could go from being exceptionally laid-back like he was in the ballroom, to mildly assertive and confrontational like when they first came outside, to sad and depressed like he was a few minutes ago, to incredibly bold like he was now. If the fact Jace kissed him wasn't surprising enough, he was now provided with a love proclamation. Maybe at another time, this could of been something that Wolfram had waited his whole life for. However, things have changed for Wolfram, especially since Yuuri arrived. Having Jace, his once only and best friend, disappear then come back with a love declaration about how he was always in love with Wolfram was a bit of an overload for Wolfram.

Jace looked at Wolfram with a plea in his eyes. Wolfram wasn't sure what he was suppose to think of this, and Jace was on edge for an answer. Somewhere deep inside of Wolfram, he felt a slight spark, although he didn't know what it was. But he wanted to forget about that, and he already needed to say something to Jace. So Wolfram did the only thing he knew to do and told the love-struck boy how he felt at the moment. "Jace…"

Jace stared at Wolfram intently, heavy with anticipation of what Wolfram was going to say. Now that he finally got a few words off his chest, his heart seemed to beat a lot faster and louder, and it seemed his hearing ability increased with every word, listening with great hope that Wolfram would answer him in the way he wished.

Choosing to try and pick his words carefully, Wolfram continued. "Jace, I can't do this now. I have no idea how or what I'm supposed to think of this, but this is all too much. This is the most we've spoken since you've started randomly showing up at parties, and now you explain to me that you're in love with me."

Jace's face fell slightly at the news.

"You came up and talked to me like we never had a 20 year gap in our friendship, then you tell me that while I thought we were friends the whole time, you've been in more into me than that. You didn't even explain what made you come back besides me. There was a time when I could have really used you and I missed you. I still miss you, but as a friend. Someone else has already taken that spot in me. I'm sorry that I acted somewhat like a jerk to you, but you have to understand, you want to pick up where we left off and be more, but I'm having trouble figuring out what we had before. "

Feeling that he said enough, although he felt as though he might not have explained himself clearly enough, Wolfram stood up. He felt bad that he had to tell crush Jace like that, but he knew that he had to tell the truth. Seeing the disappointment in Jace's face, he remembered how he felt when Yuuri wouldn't respond to his advances. He was hurt, and hurt doesn't heal easy.

Feeling as though anything he said could help the situation any, he turned towards the door.

He took one step before Jace suddenly shot up and grabbed his arm. "Wolfram, please listen to me. I can't let you go, not a second time." Wolfram tugged his arm free. "I'm sorry Jace, but you didn't even explain about the first time. But I'm too tired to handle it right now." Silent determination heavy within him, Jace nodded. "Fine, we'll talk later. But Wolfram, I want to explain everything to you. I want to makeup for the time that was lost. Once you hear what happened, you'll understand why I had to leave."

Wolfram nodded and headed towards the door. Right when he placed his hand on the knob, Jace spoke up once more. "Wolfram," Wolfram looked over his shoulder at the violet eyed blond. "I'm not giving up. The Maou may have you on paper, but I will always have you in my heart. I _will_ make you see reason."

Wolfram glanced at the boy for a few seconds longer before opening the door and stepping back into the ballroom.

It was only minutes later that Wolfram's thoughts went back to Yuuri and he went looking for him. Seeing his mother, he thought that maybe she had an idea as to where Yuuri was. Right when he was about to ask her, he saw for himself that Yuuri was holding that whore in a way that was more than friendly embrace. And the looks on their faces and the guilty was they pulled apart told Wolfram everything he needed to know. Leaving the ballroom and Jace and Yuuri behind in the ballroom, he ran towards his old room and locked the door, leaving his mother in the hall. He sat on his bed, wishing he could leave the entire night behind him.

* * *

_End Flashback_

Now sitting on the bed in his room, Wolfram refused to let anything else get upset him tonight. He should have known nothing good was to come of tonight. The night started off bad when he and Yuuri started arguing before they even left the room. Then even though he got mad and left the room without Yuuri, the wimp didn't even bother to come speak to him when he came into the ballroom. Then Jace pops up out of nowhere and starts talking to him. Then Yuuri leaves with the tramp from the other day and disappears to Shinou knows where. Then Jace drags him outside and starts overwhelming him with confessions of love and kissing him, forgetting the fact that he had been M.I.A for nearly 20 years when Wolfram really could have used his company. He's still unsure how he feels about that episode or Jace. And _THEN _as if he hadn't already been put through enough, he finds Yuuri with the tramp outside, cuddling!

Seeing that probably did more damage to Wolfram than any other part of the night.

Lost in his thoughts, Wolfram never noticed the pleas from his mother on the other side of his locked door had stopped and she was now quietly conversing with someone.

* * *

Yuuri had ran around the castle after leaving Lady Alyssa on the balcony, searching all the spots that he had known Wolfram to run to in the past whenever he was upset or wanted to get away. He had looked in his, well, their room, in the bathes, in the gardens, in the art room, in his office, in the library, checked the stables to see if Wolfram's horse was still there, which it was, and checked Greta's room. The only other place he could think of Wolfram's old bedroom. He thanked Shinou when he approached and heard Lady Celi's voice begging Wolfram to let her in.

She had been leaning on the door rambling something about how everything was going to be alright when Yuuri approached. Instantly, she perked up a bit upon noticing Yuuri.

"Heika, I trust your business with the princess has come to a close, and you're here to talk some sense into my poor Wolfie?" Yuuri nodded. "Has he said anything?" he asked.

"He did when he first ran into the room, shouting for me to go away and leave him alone, which he knows good and well I could never do, and then he became quiet. He's not sleep, I at least know that much. I heard him sniffling every now and then. He's really upset, but he's trying to hide it."

Not really sure what to say, Yuuri nodded again. Now that he'd found Wolfram, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. If Wolfram didn't let his mother in, how could he expect to ask the same thing and accomplish it, when he was the reason Wolfram was upset in the first place?

Sensing the doubt from the young demon king, Lady Celi wrapped her arms around the boy, squishing him between her enormous breasts. "Don't worry. Wolfram has far more reason to accept you than he does me. I heard what you told that girl outside, and I'm so happy that you've finally realized how special he is. You've convinced me and the girl that you are truly in love with Wolfram. Now all you have to do is convince him too."

Pushing away for air, Yuuri gasped and shook his head. "I think that's easier said than done" he said when he was able to regain his breath. Lady Celi smiled at him. "Don't think, feel. If you think about what you're suppose to do, you'll miss out on what feels right for you to do. I believe in you, and I believe that you can do it. I trust you, so I shall leave this to you." She bent down and gave Yuuri a quick peck on his forehead before hurrying off and disappearing around the corner, glancing back at him with another smile and a wink.

Now with no one in the hall but him, the door, and a few guards on the other end of the long hallway, Yuuri tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he had no idea what to say to Wolfram, but he knew that he couldn't just stand there like an idiot all night. So the first thing he thought he could at least do right, if the only thing, was knock on the door.

At the sound of his mother's heels clicking down the hall and leaving his door, Wolfram had broken from his trace. He shook his head when he could no longer hear the noise. "I knew she'd leave. Nobody really stays." He mulled in self-pity for a few seconds longer before he heard a soft knock on the door. Not feeling up for another confrontation, Wolfram decided to get rid of whoever this was also. "Dear Shinou, now who is it? Go away!" he yelled.

Yuuri heard Wolfram's last comment and could tell right away how annoyed he was. But he was already there, and he was determined not to wimp out this time, though he was still unsure of just exactly what he meant to do that didn't make him sound or feel so much like a wimp. "Uh...Wolfram? It's me, can I, um, come in?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. '_Ah Yuuri, you actually come find me, and that's the best you got?' _Wolfram thought. "Go away Yuuri. I don't want to talk right now."

Yuuri knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on Wolf, I know you're annoyed with-" he got cut off. "Mad" he heard Wolfram correct. "Ok, mad with me, but can't you hear me out?"

From the other side of the door, Wolfram said "Why should I? I know what I need to know. My eyes have already told me enough. You've made your point obvious. I'm finally listening to you. You like girls, I get it."

Yuuri shook his head as if Wolfram could really see him. "No Wolf, that's not it, I mean, I do like girls but I think I-"

"Then why are you here instead of with the alleyway whore?" Wolfram cut him off.

"She's not a whore Wolf, you shouldn't call someone that, but you need to know what happened whil-"

"Oh so now you're defending her? Typical Yuuri, always ready to defend something when it's convenient for you."

"I'm not defending her! I'm just saying that you shouldn't-"

"Oh so now you know what everybody should and shouldn't do? I never knew you were an expert Yuuri." Wolfram cut him off again. Yuuri took a deep breath and looked at the door; the blond was being increasingly difficult.

Thinking that now is when Yuuri usually gives up and allows him to have his way, Wolfram sighed. "Just go away Yuuri, I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to see you right now." When he didn't hear any response, he assumed Yuuri walked away, even though he didn't hear any footsteps. Wolfram shook his head, "He gave up on me, just like I knew he would." Then he heard a loud thump from the other side of the door. "Yuuri?" he called.

"Nobody is giving up Wolf. You said you don't want to see me right now? Fine. You said you don't want to hear me right now? Fine. But I'm not going anywhere. You have to come out sometime, and I will be right here leaning on the door waiting until you come out, however long it takes. I'm not going anywhere."

Shaking his head and giving the door an exasperated look, Wolfram decided to try and call Yuuri on a bluff. Yuuri couldn't possibly mean it, there's no way the wimp was actually stubborn enough to pull it off. "You know you can't stay there Yuuri, as cold as it is tonight you'll get sick." A slight pause.

"A minor sacrifice" came Yuuri's reply.

"What about when you need to go to the bathroom?" "Oh well" was all Yuuri said.

"Who's going to tuck Greta in?"

"Greta is a big girl and if she wants a story or something, Conrad is always there to help."

"But she'll need her father to be with her."

"She has _two fathers._ And I'm pretty sure that she loves having them _both_ with her."

"If you go to sleep on that cold floor, then you'll wake up with aches and sores."

"I'll soothe them in the bathes later."

Yuuri seemed to have something that countered everything Wolfram thought of, and his inner instinct made him feel slight concern for Yuuri. "Wh-What about all the party guest Yuuri? You didn't even perform the first dance, and The Maou is suppose to close the party out. What will people think when they found out that The Maou is here instead of performing his duties?"

Sitting on the floor with his back against the door, Yuuri let out another exasperated sigh. He was getting tired of all these lame excuses Wolfram was coming up with. He already knew that talking to Wolfram wasn't going to be easy, but this was getting ridicules. Apparently, Wolfram didn't get the hint that he wasn't going anywhere, and after all the running away and subject avoiding he had done, he could at least show Wolfram that he actually means it this time. He thought about Wolfram's latest excuse for a moment before he answered.

"Wolfram, the people know how to move around. They can leave the party the same way they came in. And you're right, I didn't do the first dance. I wanted to do it with you, even if you were, and are, still mad at me. And honestly I'm getting tired of parties where I have to do all this stuff and say this thing and act this way with people who don't exactly like me anyway. Listen, yeah I'm The Maou, but I'm Yuuri first, and I'm here outside this door as Yuuri, not The Maou. I'm here for you, my…" Yuuri choked a bit on his words. "my, well, uh…"

Wolfram knew where this little speech was headed, and wasn't surprised when Yuuri choked. It made him feel slightly better, so he knew Yuuri was still Yuuri and nothing was wrong with him, but more disappointed than anything because it just showed Yuuri was still Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't know why he felt warm inside, or why he choked on his words right then, or why the butterflies in him stomach had a sudden adrenaline rush. But he did know one thing, and it was that it was stupid of him to not actually say what he needed to say. This was the time to do it, and he has to do it soon before he loses Wolfram's attention. So Yuuri took a second to summon up his strength, closed his eyes, and in almost one breath tried to say what he needed to.

"Wolfram, you are my fiancé, and yes although it was an accident at first, I don't regret it in the least bit. I like you, s-s-so screw the other people, I'm here for you. You, you and Greta mean everything to me, and I can't just stand by while something ha-happens to make either of you upset. I- I care about you. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You are smart, l-loyal, talented, b-beautiful, and a much stronger person than I could ever be. But I don't want you a-as just a b-best friend, I want, no, I n-need you as more. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I know every apology gets old, but I really mean it, and I'm going to stay right here to let you k-know that I not g-going a-a-anywhere!" Yuuri was rapidly twiddling his thumbs, sweat raced down his forehead, and he was panting hard. The words didn't come out exactly how he planned, seeing as how he more or less blurted everything out kind of fast and stuttered, but he got some of what he wanted to say out.

Yuuri got no response from the other side of the door as he was struggling to slow his breathing down. That little bit of a confession he just gave was alil harder than he expected it to be, but now Yuuri wasn't sure what to think since there was no reply from Wolfram for what seemed like hours, and in looking back he found that he didn't really explain what he needed to say. He wanted to call Wolfram, but was alil scared as to what the blond demon may say.

Sitting there, Yuuri thought some more about what he actually just said. He basically just claimed Wolfram as his fiancé and said screw everyone else. He had no idea where he got the hint of backbone from when he was countering Wolfram, but Yuuri knew he was glad that it was there. He felt as though he halfway really acknowledged Wolfram for the first time. Why it was halfway, Yuuri didn't know, he just felt that something else important was missing…

All of a sudden Yuuri heard the squeak of a bedspring then soft taps against something hard. He wasn't sure what the noise was, but it gradually began getting louder and came closer to him. "Wolfram?" he called.

The door opened suddenly and Yuuri, who had been leaning on it, tumbled into the room. Wincing upon impact, he closed his eyes and rubbed his sore head. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Wolfram's hard-bottom boots. At least now he knew what the tapping noise was.

He looked up to see Wolfram shaking his head. "Ah… sorry?" Wolfram glared at him for a few seconds more before walking over and sitting back on the bed. Yuuri picked himself up off the floor and looked around.

He hadn't really been in Wolfram's room too many times and he always forgot what it looked like in there. It reminded him of a miniature version of his, their, room. The bed was in the middle of the right wall when you walk in, but it had pink coverings. Opposite of it was the walk-in closet, although not as big as theirs. There was the dresser and vanity table right beside the closet. Candles were around the walls and there was a blown-up painting of Wolfram hanging on the far wall. A balcony was included also. The only significant difference between the two rooms was the size of the stuff included. Everything in Wolfram's room was smaller than in The Maou's chambers.

"Come here Yuuri." Wolfram said. Yuuri stopped looking around the room and brought his focus back to Wolfram, who pointed to a spot beside him on the bed. Yuuri took two steps towards the bed before Wolfram pointed behind him to the door, signaling Yuuri to close it. Yuuri did as he was told, then nervously walked to the bed and sat in the spot Wolfram indicated.

Yuuri didn't know what to say or do since he was too nervous to actually look Wolfram in the eye and chose to look at his twiddling thumbs instead. He could feel Wolfram staring intently at him, studying him. "Look at me Yuuri." Wolfram said.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and glanced at Wolfram. Those emerald eyes seemed to bore into him, reading his every thought, making him feel very vulnerable and uncomfortable. Finally, Wolfram started to talk. "Yuuri, what makes you think you can say what you did in the hall to me?"

Yuuri blinked in surprise. That certainly wasn't the first thing he expected to hear. He had thought if for any reason Wolfram would let him into the room, it would be so he could have BBQ Yuuri. To say that it was unexpected would be an understatement. What did Wolfram mean what makes him think he could say that? "I-I don't know, I just, kinda…"

"Let me clarify" Wolfram said. He stared at Yuuri with a heavy mix of emotion in his seemingly glazed over eyes. "What makes you think, after how I saw how you and that whore were outside, that you can just come and say something like that? Hm? What makes you think, that after all this time, after everything that I've been through, trying to get you to notice me, that now you could say something like that to me? Huh Yuuri? What makes you think, that after all this time, with me waiting for you to finally recognize me, that you can say something like that? Answer me Yuuri!"

Yuuri didn't know what to say but started to say something. Wolfram held up his hand to stop him. "No, shut up. Yuuri tell me why the hell could you possibly think that it was okay for you to say something like that and get my hopes up, only for you to throw them back down again later? Tell me Yuuri, is it funny to play with how I feel? Is it amusing to you to string me along, to allow me to feel one way then you drastically change it a moment later? Do you get some sort of sick thrill from playing with emotions Yuuri?" Wolfram's eyes welled up and the intense tone with which he spoke was one of hurt. He rambled on, more of his feelings pouring out with every word.

"What makes you think, Yuuri, that you can just leave one girl and tell me you're sorry and that everything will be okay? What the hell makes you think that it's ok to just leave me by myself like you don't care, then come and say something like that? Do you know how it feels to be alone? To think you have one thing, then find out it's something totally different? Am I so worthless that you and everyone can just dump on how I feel? Yuuri, the little speech you gave me sucked. I've had many people tell me they were in love with me way better. In fact, all my life I've been told that I was beautiful, and that I was this or that I was that, but don't you understand wimp? Don't you understand that none of it means a damn thing expect for, for whatever reason, when it comes from you? You don't have to always say you care, I know you do but as a friend! Then you say just maybe more than friends and all of a sudden pull the fiancé card! Yuuri, don't think you can just say some little shit like that and all the pain I've felt will be erased! It doesn't work like that Yuuri! It doesn't freakin work like that! Right now you have me beyond the point of confusion. I don't know whether to actually be happy that now you feel _something_, or to stay mad because it took you this damn long!"

In yelling at Yuuri, Wolfram was releasing a lot of his thoughts and feelings he had. Yuuri's little declaration and his first acknowledgement of Wolfram as a fiancé did make him a bit happy, but Yuuri had hurt him too many times before for Wolfram to just forget it all. He held it in each time, never allowing himself to release how he felt. But after tonight, after seeing Jace and being told that the one true friendship he might of really had, even though it hurt him when it disappeared for about 20 years, was in fact almost nothing more than a big infatuation period, on top of witnessing Yuuri and another girl alone, in a semi-romantic setting, and getting a I-want-to-be-more-than-friends vibe from her, while holding on to Yuuri whom he loves, along with everything else he had been holding in, had caused Wolfram to finally break. Yuuri's speech was just the key to unlocking it.

Yuuri listened, realizing that Wolfram has held a lot in for a long time. The Wolfram right here, the one breaking down right in front of him, Yuuri knew that this Wolfram was a part of the real Wolfram, and that he was screaming at Yuuri for his neglect to pay attention to this Wolfram. Every syllable pained Yuuri, for him to know that he was the cause of all of this fuss. Back on earth, he remembered how they said a person's eyes were the window into their soul. If that was true then right now, looking at Wolfram's watery eyes, his soul was hurting, and it was releasing all the hurt right now.

"Yuuri Shibuya, I hate you. Do you understand me? I hate you! You are the only person that makes me lose control of myself. You are the only person whose words could crush me. You are the only person that can completely control me. You are the only person who can do this kind of damage to me. And yet, you are the only person that makes me feel as if my whole existence might actually be worth something if it can serve you. You are the only person that stays on my mind every moment of every night and every day. You are the only person who took the time to notice me for all of me and not just my looks or my status first. You can cause me to overreact to the simplest things just because I'm so afraid of losing you, no matter what you've done to me. I hate you because you do all of this to me. And I hate you because you," Wolfram's voice quieted down to a whisper, "you are the only person I know that I'll ever truly love…"

Like an emerald just taken from beneath water, Wolfram's eyes shone with wetness and love and hurt. He stared at Yuuri with contempt. He hated the boy in front of him for making him fall in love. He hated the boy in front of him for making him experience all the pains and confusion and emotional strains that love brings, especially with a relationship like theirs.

Yuuri could no longer think about what to do. His own eyes were misty, but he refused to let a single drop fall. Before she left, Lady Celi had told him not to think, just feel. Now he knew what she meant. Right now all he felt was his heart going out to Wolfram, to all the pain he felt from Yuuri's neglect, to all the cries for the love he so desperately wants from Yuuri, to all the anger and hurt he felt towards Yuuri and his weakness for him. Yuuri's brain wasn't able to fully function right at the moment, so his body took over. Yuuri crossed the distance between him and Wolfram, and embraced Wolfram in the most loving and comforting hug he could muster.

Not expecting the sudden contact, Wolfram tensed up and was shocked that Yuuri would even touch him right now. Then he half-heartedly fought against it in the mist of the love/hate he felt towards Yuuri. He tried pushing Yuuri away, tried to get him to budge, only to find that Yuuri's hold was too strong for his feeble attempts. After struggling for a few more minutes, Wolfram finally gave in and melted in Yuuri's arms. He cursed Yuuri, calling him a cheater and a wimp and a hindrance until he finally started to settle down.

Wolfram's tears ran down his cheeks and onto Yuuri's shoulder, staining his shirt. Yuuri didn't care. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Wolfram was a strong yet sensitive person, and tonight has definitely been a long one for him.

Wolfram's muffled sobs started to quiet down as he calmed down from his emotional high. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him close, relishing in the comfort Yuuri provided. Wolfram held him close, for fear that he was dreaming and he would soon wake up as he had many times before. Never has he actually shown this side to anyone, or has Yuuri ever comforted him like this. With Yuuri right there, Wolfram felt as though he had all the support from the world and beyond.

During his whole episode Yuuri hadn't uttered a word, only holding him and casually rubbing his back as he emotionally released. The feel of Yuuri against him was great to Wolfram, and he squeezed Yuuri to make sure he was really there and that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He felt Yuuri squeeze back. Wolfram smiled slightly, before it faded away again. He pulled back, only enough to look at Yuuri.

"I'm tired Yuuri. Can we go to bed?" Yuuri nodded, before letting of Wolfram and standing up. Wolfram was disappointed at how easily Yuuri let him go, but was surprised again by an extended hand. Not wanting to really remove himself from contact, Wolfram took it and held it for however long Yuuri would allow.

Hand-in-hand, the two boys left the room and went to their bedroom, choosing to disregard the ongoing party and letting everybody do whatever they wanted instead. They only let go of each other's hand when they went to undress and put on their nightwear. Nothing had been said since they had left the other room and still they had yet to say anything. Thinking that Yuuri had already done more than he could hope for in one night, Wolfram got on his side of the bed under the covers and curled up. Yuuri picked up the covers and started to get in on his side, but hesitated. Wolfram saw Yuuri's hesitation, and looked around on the bed, trying to see if there was something on it to make Yuuri stop in mid-motion.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri shook his head. "Nothing, I just almost forgot to do something." Wolfram's curiosity rose some as Yuuri dropped the covers back onto the bed, then walked around to the other side of the bed where Wolfram was. "Wolf, I've been following a piece of advice that I was given. When I don't know what to think, or think I don't know what to do, I stop thinking, and just feel for what's right."

"Oh really? So you are telling me that you've been acting on how you feel this whole time." Yuuri nodded. "Yep, my actions seem speak louder than my words."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, "So how much of these actions of yours have been from guilt?" Yuuri averted his eyes from Wolfram's suspicious ones for a few seconds. "Only alil bit. I can't help it if I feel guilty, I know a lot of your hurt is my fault, but not everything I did was out of guilt. And there's also something else I want to that's not out of guilt." Wolfram raised one of his eyebrows, questioning Yuuri with his gaze. "And what would that be?"

Yuuri smiled. "Slide over"

* * *

Alright, so what's going to happen next? What do you think? I got some pretty funny emails about the last chapter from some reviewers, (Haha Thanks guys!) and I must say I'm pretty interesting in seeing what they think now. Anyway, thanks for reading! Chapter 5 to come soon! Til next time! ~Kriter


	5. Facing Reflections

**I do not own Kyo kara maoh. I only own a car that's starting to run on air because of $4/gallon gas prices.**

**Chapter 5 – Facing Reflections **

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, "So how much of these actions of your have been from guilt?" Yuuri averted his eyes from Wolfram's suspicious ones for a few seconds. "Only alil bit. I can't help it if I feel guilty. I know a lot of your hurt is my fault, but not everything is out of guilt. And there's something else I want to do that's not out of guilt." Wolfram raised one of his eyebrows, questioning Yuuri with his gaze. "And what would that be?"

Yuuri smiled. "Slide over"

* * *

"What?"

"Slide over Wolf."

"Yuuri, what are you up to? I really can't take much more tonight." Wolfram laid in the bed on his side, still debating internally whether or not to let Yuuri in the bed on his side.

"I promise Wolfram, the last thing I want to do is complicate things. This is just something I want to do, to see if I can do. For us. For me. And… for you."

Wolfram was still highly suspicious of Yuuri, but he knew the wimp would never do anything to hurt him intentionally, and he also knew his curiosity and inner instinct trusted Yuuri anyway.

With that in mind, Wolfram cautiously slid over in the bed, keeping his eyes on Yuuri the whole time, trying to watch the look in his eyes, his body language, the way he moved, any kind of giveaway hint to what Yuuri was thinking about. When Yuuri said this was for them, Wolfram couldn't help but let his mind wander some.

Could Yuuri really want to accept him? Could this be some sort of trick and Wolfram really was going to be betrayed? Could Yuuri really try, _something,_ tonight? Or worse… could Yuuri actually tell him that he's leaving him and will never see him again after tonight? Wolfram's head was burning with thoughts that included his future with his currently unpredictable fiancé.

Yuuri watched Wolfram as he slid over in a cautious and watchful manner. It hurt him to see that. Had Yuuri really hurt Wolfram to the point that all initial trust he had with the blond had been damaged so much? Yuuri felt that twinge in his chest that was closely related to disappointment.

When Wolfram pulled the covers back for Yuuri to climb in, Yuuri couldn't help but hesitate. This was a defining moment to him, and a big stepping stone. He started to twiddle his fingers a bit and stared at the empty spot on the bed for a few long seconds.

"Well, I don't think the sheets will see you standing there looking stupid and then jump up to snatch you and hold you down _just_ so you'll be forced to be next to me, even though this was your request." The sarcastic tone in Wolframs voice did not fully hide the slight nervousness he felt inside, in which Yuuri picked up on. The atmosphere was quickly turning into an awkward one as Yuuri did nothing but stand and look at the bed for a few more long moments.

Heart beating rapidly, Yuuri closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before getting in the bed. He did so in a visibly nervous manner and when he was finally under the covers, he noticed just how close to Wolfram he was. Wolfram had slid over, but only enough to place his head on the other end of the pillow, which seemed noticeably shorter with Yuuri sharing it. Their noses were now only a few inches apart, and Yuuri started feeling even more nervous about being so intimately close in Wolfram's personal space like this of his own free will.

While Yuuri was visibly nervous, the quietness and Yuuri's awkward movements and being in such close proximity with Yuuri without him complaining and backing off was starting to get to Wolfram as well. He still didn't know what Yuuri's objective was, and he never thought he could feel as anxious to find out something as he did now. But what really scared him was if whatever Yuuri had in mind was something he wasn't going to like. He was still kinda mad with the wimp, and he wasn't in the mood for any half-hearted attempts to reconcile, but Wolfram knew he would be devastated if Yuuri hurts him again after everything that's happened tonight. He was tired of tug-and-war with his feelings.

In the dark, Wolfram started at Yuuri, eyes filled with anxiety and silent preparation for anything bad that Yuuri could do or say. Yuuri felt those eyes on him as if they were weights on his chest.

Seeing as they weren't getting anywhere, Wolfram decided to speak up. "Well wimp?"

Yuuri jumped a bit when Wolfram spoke. Even though he knew what he felt for Wolfram was real and he acknowledged how he felt tonight, Yuuri decided it was definitely harder to act on those feeling that he always feared deep down were true. The phrase 'easier said than done' readily came to mind.

Something as simple as getting in the bed beside Wolfram, something that he had done a million times already, scared Yuuri. What he was doing was confronting his bigot upbringing, his own denial, his way of thinking since he was born, and his own fears. There's no way he wouldn't be scared.

Ever since he was little on earth, he had been taught that a male x male relationship was wrong and not meant to be. He was taught to follow tradition and have a pretty Japanese wife and children and live a nice, normal life. In the past year and some, he had been flushed to a new world where things only in his imagination existed, in which he was the king of it all. Over time, he had gotten used to most of it, and even embraced it. But this was a new challenge because this was a stigma that existed on earth along with his long denial.

"Yuuri?"

Hearing Wolfram call his name, it made Yuuri remember what he was currently doing and he pulled himself from his thoughts. Right now Yuuri knew he was probably making Wolfram nervous, asking him to slide over, then hesitating to climb in, then when he finally did climb in, he zoned out and flinches even when Wolfram says his name. He knows how sensitive Wolfram can be, and that flinch could have also hurt Wolfram, something which he never wanted or wants to do. Thinking that what's happening, Yuuri clenched his fist in gritted his teeth in anger with himself.

"Damn. I did it again…" he whispered to himself.

"Did what? Yuuri? Yuuri look at me." Wolfram was growing impatient but also slightly concerned. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked Wolfram dead in the eyes, and for some strange reason, instantly felt better. Those emerald pools somehow calmed him down and took away his anxiety and sudden self-anger. He suddenly felt calmed and realized that he was thinking again, instead of feeling.

Under the covers, Yuuri moved his hands and grabbed Wolfram's. The surprise from the sudden movement on Wolfram face was evident.

Yuuri took Wolfram's hands and placed them over his heart. He them moved up so that his and Wolfram's foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Wolfram…" the word was uttered softly.

Thinking that this was about to be another love confession, Wolfram was about to stop it. He had enough of those for one night. It's true that he still wanted Yuuri, but right now he was still hurting from what he revealed in his outburst with Jace and Yuuri earlier. Right now the last thing he needed was for Yuuri to get his hopes up for nothing. Before he could say anything, he was stopped by Yuuri's next words

"I wish we never met."

Definitely _not_ what Wolfram was expecting. The shock Wolfram experienced was a brief one before he could move. As soon as he could though, he tried tugging his hands away from Yuuri, but the double black held fast. Even though he thought he prepared himself for whatever Yuuri could say, actually hearing the words spoken from Yuuri's lips made Wolfram feel hopeless and short of breath. "L-Let go of me! How? How could you say that to me?"

"Because things have become a lot more clear to me." Yuuri didn't move at all, but still held on to Wolfram's hands with a firm grip despite Wolfram's attempts. "You would have been so much better off without me."

Wolfram then paused in his struggling after that. "What?" He looked at Yuuri, but Yuuri still had his eyes closed.

"Ever since I first arrived, I haven't been able to do anything by myself. Every time I try to help, I end up getting into something that I shouldn't have in which someone always rescues me. I hate it. I hate it! I hate being the demon king when every time I want to be normal, I can't. I hate not being in control of what happens since Shinou decides everything. I hate that when I have to do something or make a decision, it's usually a hard one that doesn't work anyway. I hate that nothing ever seems to work out like I planned without hurting someone else. I hate that I always have to rely on my friends to help me out on stuff I should be able to handle. And most importantly of all…"

Wolfram, already mesmerized by Yuuri's words, looked as Yuuri finally opened his eyes to look at him. Yuuri opened his eyes slow, silent drops creating rivers from Yuuri's black pools. Deep remorse and regret captured in each eye, bound to the fears and doubt that Yuuri held deep within.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered, looking down at their intertwined hands, "each time we were in danger, every time we only prevailed because of sheer luck, it was in those last crucial moments before I thought it was the end, that all I could think of was how I never apologized for putting you in such danger. Putting you in the position where you could lose your life over a worthless cause I had. And I never apologized for not returning and denying the love you been trying to give me all this time when I always knew deep down that you were what I always wanted. No one else, including Conrad, Lady Celi, Gunter, Gwendal, Lady Alyssa, any man or any woman in Shin Makoku or on Earth could compare to you and the happiness you've brought me."

Yuuri didn't say anything for a bit. He let his eyes rest on the sight of their hands together over his heart. Wolfram said nothing and listened as Yuuri continued.

"When I said I wanted to do something for me and you, for us, this is what I meant. I, I wanted to confront my own fears in order to move on. I was scared, I really was afraid of being with you, mainly because of how different relationships are viewed on earth. Even though I know it's accepted here and I've seen some of them, the thought of me being in one just was not normal to me. Then the feeling to just be with you whenever I saw you was foreign to me and whenever you tried to give me your love, I was afraid. So I pushed away and pretended like you were a friend this whole time."

"But I can't do that anymore. I can't pretend that everything that's there, isn't there. And I can't pretend that the hurt you feel wasn't because of me." Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes then. Neutral green orbs stared back at him, absorbing everything he had to say before reacting.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry that this explanation is so long and probably confusing, but I had to say this. I had to tell you that it wasn't anything you did wrong to make me the way I am. I just want to apologize for everything I've put you through. Apologizes are never enough, but even if there is no amount of anything that can be done as retribution, I believe that it's better to try than to unnecessarily waste time pretending. I know nothing I can do can fix this or make you feel better, but I want you to know that I've stopped denying and will no longer pretend things don't happen. And… I apologize for making you waste your time with me."

With that, Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand. He looked directly into the blond demon's eyes as if trying to speak with his soul itself. He threw the covers off of him and swung his feet around so they touched the floor.

Wolfram watched stunned as the Maou move towards the door. Right before Yuuri opened it, he looked back at Wolfram.

He parted his lips slightly as if to speak magic words that would remove the troubles of the night away. But yet, his lips closed and with that, so did anything else that needed to be said. A quick silent communication of the eyes and Yuuri left out the room.

_x__**X**__x_

Wolfram laid in the bed looking at the door his fiancé had just walked through. The whole time Yuuri was talking, Wolfram couldn't bring himself to do or say anything. What he heard was definitely not along the lines of what he expected or a definite love confession. What puzzled him the most is, why couldn't he stop Yuuri from leaving? Yuuri literally got up and left out of the room without him saying a word. Normally he would have protested that Yuuri stay so he could feel better, but this time the double black really was out the door.

Wolfram was in the bed for at least 10 minutes after Yuuri left thinking about what happened. That last look, the one he received from Yuuri right before he left out the door, it finally occurred to him what it meant. It spoke to him in a language that only Yuuri could speak.

In that one glance, Yuuri told Wolfram not to follow. He told Wolfram that he was hurting and had been hurting, but wanted Wolfram to stay there and not follow just because he knew it was going through Wolfram's head.

In a big four-poster bed all alone, Wolfram now felt heavy regret for not stopping Yuuri, even though he told him not to. He would of told him to come back to bed by now, except he had no idea where he went, although he doesn't know why something as trivial as that would stop him. The late night patrol guards could tell him where and which way their Maou went.

20 minutes later and Wolfram was still awake tossing and turning around on the bed. He's a fast sleeper and he loves his sleep, there is no doubt about that and it isn't a secret. So why is he still thinking about what Yuuri said?

It puzzled him, it made him feel like he was going crazy. He tried going to sleep a few times, only to be woken up by nightmares a few minutes later. His curly hair was frazzled, his eyelids hung heavy, and his body longed for peace. Yet, he could not drift off into a peaceful sleep. Too much weighed on his mind for him to sleep peacefully.

Wolfram tossed again from his back onto his stomach. Letting out a huff, he picked his head up and let it fall onto the pillow, hoping to ease into comfort. Right now, comfort was what he felt he needed.

Forcing his eyes closed once again, after about another 10 minutes, nothing happened.

Wolfram sat up in the bed, it was dark, and it was way late into the night. Yuuri was still absent and Wolfram felt as though the bed was becoming bigger by the second. He felt alone, castrated by the very thing he knew he loved most. Even though Wolfram was still hurt by Yuuri from all his absent acknowledgements, Wolfram felt as though just not being there was just as bad.

A sudden knock came from his door. Thinking it was Yuuri, as no one else would be up at this hour, Wolfram yelled out to come in. The door opened and closed, now a figure in front of it. Wolfram wasn't sure who it was, as they didn't say anything and their face was hidden in shadow.

With silent steps, the shadowy figure made its way over to the bed on the side where Wolfram was before stopping and standing there. Having already seen these actions, Wolfram automatically went to thinking it was Yuuri.

"Come on Yuuri. You don't have to do the same things over again. I, I honestly don't really want to talk. I, I just need you here with me right now. But I want to just say this." There was no reply.

"I know you blame yourself and everything, but that's not it. If anything, all of this was my fault, for trying to pressure you into something you simply weren't ready for. I take full responsibility in your troubles. I never meant for you to hurt also, and I should have been more considerate of everything you've experienced. I hope you can really forgive me." Silence.

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri is a bitch with no backbone to rightfully claim what he is given."

"Huh? Who are you?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes in the dark to try to see the face of the person before him better, but to no avail. In an instant, the person jumped onto the bed on top of Wolfram. He straddled Wolfram and held his hands above his head, pinning him down. Wolfram tried to struggle and call for help, but couldn't move and suddenly felt as though his voice was caught in his throat. The attacker ran his thumbs on Wolfram's wrist in slow circles, then slowly leaned his head down towards Wolfram's, touching their lips together.

Wolfram tried to struggle, but was stuck under the weight of the attacker. Stunned, he was helpless to do anything but be kissed as their lips broke apart so the man's face could finally be revealed in the moonlight.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first met you."

Jace.

"Jace! What the hell are you doing!" Wolfram yelled, finding his voice. Jace smiled with violet eyes holding a set determination behind them. "Yuuri is not fit for you, and I told you that I won't give up easy. I'm here, and I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Wolfram stared blankly at Jace until he felt his left hand become free. What he felt next, however, was Jace's hand on his leg, running from the outside of his thigh up to the end of his pink nightgown. Wolfram's eyes opened wider as he noticeably flinched at the contact. "Jace! No! I never thought of anything like this! Stop! Stop!" Wolfram felt himself yelling, but heard each word he said grow quieter until he couldn't speak at all. Jace smiled down at him, eyes gleaming with lust.

"It was all a lie Wolfram. You think I was with you all this time just to be a friend? How foolish. I've wanted you, craved you as the day craves the sun and as the night craves the moon. You were always an object of my desires."

Wolfram shook his head furiously, swinging his free hand in order to try and hit Jace square in the face, but for some reason, right when he should of felt the impact of the connection, Wolfram's hand went right through Jace's head, yet he felt as though he hit something. He started thrashing about only to get nowhere. Any movement that was to try to thwart Jace from achieving his goal was refuted. It was then that Wolfram realized how little he could do.

"It's no use Wolfram," he heard Jace say "right now you are the only thing that I want, as you have been for the 20 years I was absent," Wolfram felt Jace's hand slide his nightgown up to his chest, "as you have been since we met." The hand left the nightgown and made a trail down towards Wolfram's preciously reserved area. Then Jace removed his hand and sucked on his fingers, before placing them on Wolfram's stomach, sending a cold chill throughout Wolfram's body. "Yuuri is not here right now, nor has he ever been. I am here right now, and I plan to show you how much I love you. Accept my love Wolfram."

Wolfram shook his head, tears threatening to fall from the helpless situation he felt himself in. Only one thought ran across his mind: _Yuuri._

Jace's hand slid down and was now on Wolfram's member, steadily fondling it to the point Wolfram became disgusted with himself when he felt himself reacting rapidly. He tried to swing at Jace again, only to have wasted his energy in vain as his hand went through Jace. He could not touch him, yet the violet blond could stimulate him against his will. Tears once forced back now fell freely from Wolfram's eyes. Even though his voice was not audible, he repeated the only thing that he could think of: _Yuuri._

Jace stroked up and and down on Wolfram, fondling the head with his thumb while wet fingers slid around Wolfram's sensitive spots. Jace leaned down and used his teeth to pull up Wolfram's nightgown. He placed kisses on Wolfram's chest before looking back into Wolfram's eyes.

After stimulating Woflram's member to a full on hardness, Jace picked up the pace to bring Wolfram to a climax. "In this state, you _will_ surrender to me. You _will _be mine, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Trying to fight it was no use, even though he still tried. Wolfram cried, desperately struggling to will himself under self control. It was a losing battle, as Jace's hand was now stoking at too fast a pace for Wolfram to stop himself. Never did he want to give himself to anyone besides Yuuri, none the less have it taken from him. Wolfram started squirming under the intense pressure that started to build from the vibrating stimulation.

"Accept it. You _will _be mine Wolfram!" Jace told him. Wolfram squirmed and squirmed some more, horrified at the moans he was making involuntarily. He shut his eyes, not wanting to asee anymore, but in doing so he felt his pressure building more as Jace pumped on his cock harder and faster. "Yes, yes, that's it." Jace crooned.

Now getting closer and closer to orgasm, Wolfram concentrated all his thoughts on Yuuri. What was happening wasn't right, and he needed Yuuri. "Yuuri," Wolfram felt himself say, even though no words came out, "I'm so sorry Yuuri. I need you Yuuri. I need you. I need you! Yuuri! YUURI!"

Wolfram could hold out no longer as the orgasmic sensation took over. " Yes! YES!" Jace encouraged. Wolfram struggled but fought a losing war as his back arched and his muscles tightened, releasing the pressure from within. "Yuuri!" he cried out. "Yuuri!"

"_YUURI!"_

_x__**X**__x_

Wolfram's eyes flew open as he felt himself being shaken harshly. Someone was saying something to him, but Wolfram was too disoriented to understand any of it. His vision was blurred and his breaths were short. His heart was beating fast as though he just finished an intense training session. He felt somewhat aroused and felt a lot of fear at the same time

Wolfram heard the voice talking to him, but it still sounded jumbled up as he was still discombobulated and everything was coming back to him very slowly.

After about a minute his heart rate slowed to normal and his panicked breathing subsided to a calmer one. His body calmed down. He was starting to see clearly and hear better. "wuddudm, wolajfam, wolfamr, wolfram, Wolfram!" The voice that made no sense earlier became clearer as Wolfram returned to his normal state. "Wolfram!" The voice was panicked and unmistakable.

Shaking subsided, Wolfram found himself sitting up in bed, drenched in sweat. Yuuri was straddling him with arms locked around him, a look of panic and fear in his dark eyes. Wolfram had not seen such a pained expression on Yuuri's face before, not even when Conrad had pretended to betray everyone and fought against them. "Yuuri…" Wolfram said softly.

In an instant the troubled look was replaced by one of relief as Yuuri's arms pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace. Yuuri buried his head in Wolfram's shoulder as he started rambling. "I-I didn't know what to do. You were screaming out my name and I was calling you, but you couldn't hear me! I wanted to get help, but I didn't wanna leave you. I'm so glad you're alright."

Wolfram was still confused for a few moments before realizing that he had another nightmare, in which he must of really shaken Yuuri. Wolfram hugged Yuuri back and rubbed his back in a soothing motion, trying to comfort the young king. "It's okay, I'm okay, don't worry." Although Wolfram was saying this to Yuuri, he wasn't quite sure how much of it he believed. Even though now he realized it was a nightmare, he himself was still half-way convinced it was real.

Yuuri pulled his head back to look at Wolfram, concern still evident. "Wolf, what happened? I've never seen you have an episode like this before." Wolfram looked at Yuuri with a blank stare before recalling his dream. His eyes lowered towards his lapped as he also remembered that Yuuri had left out of the room and didn't say anything about coming back. "Yuuri, where did you go? You just got up and left. And you gave me this look that said you didn't want me to follow. I thought you were really leaving me."

At this, Yuuri looked away. "I, I didn't want you to follow. I just, I mean, I guess, I just needed to get away for a bit. I went to the gardens and sat on the steps to clear my head. I did some thinking while I was out there too. Wolfram I" he paused for a bit, "I did think seriously about ending the engagement." Wolfram gasped and pulled back some, a crossed look in his eyes.

"But the thought lasted no more than a few minutes, because when I really thought about it, I know I can't do it. As selfish as it is, I need you Wolfram. I was only outside for maybe about 20 or 30 minutes, and I figured you'd be sleep when I came back. I think I knew I wasn't going to leave you, and I know that I'm not going to." Wolfram's expression softened some.

"I had just got into the room good when you started to thrash crazily and were yelling for me. I was worried instantly and tried to get you to calm down, but you were swinging at me and then…" Yuuri's voice trailed off as for the first time, Wolfram noticed a bruise on his right cheek. In his dream, he remembered swinging at his attacker, Jace, trying to get him off. It didn't take long for Wolfram to put two and two together.

The purplish-blackish bruise had started to swell while they were talking. Wolfram stared at it, a horrified expression on his face. He lifted his fingers to rub it, but at Wolfram's touch Yuuri flinched.

"Sorry Wolf, it's just that it's a little sore is all." Yuuri gave Wolfram a small smile. In the instant when Yuuri flinched, it felt like a sword going through Wolfram. "Yuuri, I'm so sorry…" Wolfram whispered, still starting at the bruise.

"Wolfram don't worry about it. I'm not, as many times as I've gotten beat up over our adventures, I've learned that my marokyu is strong enough to heal minor bruises and this is nothing more than-" Yuuri got cut off.

"You idiot! I'm worried about the bruise healing, I actually _hit_ you! My fist connected with your face, I just, I can't believe I-" Wolfram bit his bottom lip as he struggled not to break down.

Yuuri noticed this and pulled Wolfram back close to him. "It's alright Wolfram. I-"

"No, it's not okay!" Wolfram broke away from Yuuri and looked at him with watery eyes. Pretending to hit Yuuri and almost harming him whenever Wolfram was having one of his jealous fits was one thing, as Wolfram knew he would never actually do it, but to actually strike Yuuri, the closest thing to Wolfram's heart, no, the thing that makes up Wolfram's heart, was purely unacceptable.

Wolfram bit his lip harder as he looked at the bruise, a dark colored reminder of how he struggled to get away from one ghost of his past that still weighed heavy on him only to hurt his beloved present and what he still hopes future.

As though he could physically feel the turmoil within Wolfram, Yuuri could not help but feel as though he was responsible for this also. Maybe if he made Wolfram go back to sleep, then Wolfram wouldn't have noticed. No that was lame, and there was no guarantee that it would have completely healed by tomorrow morning when the darkness of the night wasn't there to hide it. He could almost imagine how Wolfram felt; all he had to do was reverse the situation. Slapping him in the beginning was one thing, but now to hit Wolfram would be like greatest of all evil.

Wolfram looked completely crushed, overtaken by guilt and shame. Yuuri couldn't stand it, and if words weren't enough, Yuuri would just have to show him.

He pulled Wolfram in for another embrace, pulling them close so they were chest to chest once more, which was easy as Yuuri was still straddling him.

Before Wolfram could do or say anything, Yuuri gently pressed his lips to Wolframs…

* * *

Well, it has been made official that I officially sucked at updating lol. I had to get right with some stuff for the past month and some, and was doing paper after paper after paper for school. Ugh I'm so glad the semester is over, at least for the next couple of weeks, which means more time to focus on my stories! Well how did you like this chapter? I feel as though it was coming. I think I'm going to go in a different direction than originally planned. By the way, this would be the perfect time for a great Yuuram, but only if I get enough reviews or emails or whatever to let me know that you guys actually want it. If not I'll just go ahead with the story. Thanks for reading! As always, suggestions welcomed.

Remember, more + review = Yuuram. We'll see how _romantic_ these boys get. Until next time! ~Kriter~ kriter727yahoo

P.S Happy Mother's Day!


	6. Defining Moments

**I do no own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the ideas in my head that I tried to magically implant in the series.**

**Chapter 6 – Defining Moments**

Wolfram looked completely crushed, overtaken by guilt and shame. Yuuri couldn't stand it, and if words weren't enough, Yuuri would just have to show him.

He pulled Wolfram in for another embrace, pulling them close so they were chest to chest once more, which was easy as Yuuri was still straddling him.

Before Wolfram could do or say anything, Yuuri gently pressed his lips to Wolfram's…

* * *

A quick gentle kiss was all it took.

Wolfram's eyes opened as wide as they could be, showing of nothing but surprise as a result of the 3 seconds Yuuri kissed him.

All feelings of guilt, disappointment, anger, confusion, sadness, or anything else that Wolfram had all disappeared as Wolfram's mind went blank. His mouth was parted slightly, and he was utterly stunned.

Nothing was said for a few moments, and Yuuri began to feel awkward. Even though it seemed a good idea at first, Yuuri was starting to have second thoughts as to whether or not kissing Wolfram was the right thing to do. _'Maybe there was a different way to reassure Wolfram.'_ Yuuri thought. Starting to feel slightly embarrassed, Yuuri gave a Wolfram a sheepish smile, thinking he should apologize. "Uh… I, um…, Wolfram…"

"You…kissed…me…" Yuuri heard Wolfram say in a voice barely above a whisper. Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah, you see I'm not good at it soo, ahh… Wolfram?" Yuuri sighed. Wolfram seemed to be in his own little world.

'_He's probably thinking of a way outta this, and I don't really blame him.' _Yuuri thought to himself.

Right before Yuuri tried saying something else, Wolfram facial expression turned from one of shock and spacey-like to a determined one. He grabbed Yuuri's head and started twisting it around. "Hey! Wolfram! My head isn't a bottle cap!" Yuuri wailed.

"I don't see any other bruises. Did that hit really mess you up that bad? Obviously it's more serious than I thought, you're definitely not your normal self right now." Wolfram inspected Yuuri's head, looking for any other signs of injury.

"Hey! Wolfram, stop, I, WOLFRAM!" Yuuri cried, grabbing Wolfram's hands and taking them off him before his head exploded from Wolfram's rough handling.

Yuuri rubbed his neck before looking at the blond boy before him, who stared back him with a hard look. "What's that for?" Yuuri whined.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri hard before answering. He leaned in closer to Yuuri in order to look at him more directly in his eyes.

"Yuuri, do you realize you just kissed me, even though the kiss was wimpy?"

"Yes, and don't call it wimpy! I can't help it if it seems like that." Yuuri pouted. Wolfram leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, it's evident that I was right. Even though I'm…" Wolfram voiced lower a bit, "sorry for it, that hit was a lot harder than you thought. Tomorrow we're going to get Gisela to look at it."

"Huh? Why do that? I'm fine, it just looks worse than it is. I can already touch it without wincing now, try it." He grabbed Wolfram's hand. "See?" Yuuri demonstrated as he rubbed Wolfram's hand against his bruise softly. Although Yuuri didn't pull away automatically like he did a few moments ago, Wolfram could still call Yuuri's bluff, noticing the double black still wincing from each stoke on his cheek although trying to hide it.

"Yuuri, lying to me won't solve anything. I can still see you wincing." Wolfram pulled his hand away, in which Yuuri diverted his eyes to the tiles on the floor. "And as for the kiss," Yuuri looked up, "I still say it was a result from the impact. It wasn't even a real one."

Yuuri looked dumbfounded. "How could you say that? I really did kiss you! My lips touched yours! And it was because I wanted to!"

Wolfram humphed and turned his head. "Lips coming in contact does not qualify for an actual kiss, it's just contact." Wolfram paused a bit, reminiscing on the kiss he received from Jace on the balcony. The thought made him cringe internally. He then chose to disregard the thought and label it as an unfortunate mishap.

"Some of the people from the west in different nations greet each other in such a manner." Wolfram continued, "A _real_ kiss is something I know you couldn't give me, even though you claim to have wanted to." In Wolfram's mind, he was trying to deny what he knew was truth. He didn't allow himself to believe that Yuuri kissed him, in order to save himself from more hurt.

"That's not fair!" Yuuri pouted. "How come when I'm actually trying to tell you something meaningful, you deny it and decide to go with the more ridiculous excuse instead? I mean, granted, you probably really could hit me hard enough to make me do something crazy, but that's not the point! At least not this time!"

Wolfram turned back to Yuuri with a hard glare, studying his face. "Prove it." He said finally.

"Huh?"

"Prove it Yuuri. Kiss me. Kiss me like you really mean it. Give me a real one, one that proves that everything you said was true." Wolfram inched closer to Yuuri's face as he talked, his facial expression cool and firm. Wolfram needed to reassure himself that everything he knew was right. He needed to know Yuuri wouldn't do it, and he knew that by daring him, Yuuri would wimp out and not go through with it, confirming what Wolfram thought he knew in his head, ignoring the feelings in his heart. It was a measure Wolfram was using to try to absolve himself from hurt. When Wolfram finished provoking, he was literally about 2 inches from Yuuri.

Yuuri gulped, and suddenly started blushing from being put on the spot so suddenly and so fiercely. Wolfram was looking at him expectantly, and Yuuri was starting to feel pressured.

Trying not to look at Wolfram back, he looked downwards to his lap instead, when he happened to notice the position they were in. Just about the whole time since he woke Wolfram up from his nightmare, Yuuri had been straddling Wolfram's lap. When thinking about it, Yuuri noticed that a _certain area_ of his and Wolfram's were alil less than an inch apart. Upon a second, further observation, Yuuri started to notice just how transparent and short Wolfram's nightgown seemed to be. If he took the time and stared just a _bit_ harder, he could see Wolfram's…

If Yuuri was blushing before, his face was now crimson. Wolfram noticed the pigment changed, and followed Yuuri's line of sight. At first he didn't notice anything that would make the Maou flush, but when thinking from Yuuri's perspective, he understood right away.

Wolfram shook his head.

"I don't know why I bother…" he told himself. Wolfram's words brought Yuuri back from his thoughts, in which he caught himself staring. "How could we've been like this the whole time and you've just noticed. So what? Now you're embarrassed to be like this with another boy? Honestly Yuuri, just get off of me." Wolfram laid back on the bed. "I don't know why I do this to myself."

By then Yuuri seemed to snap back from himself. He looked at Wolfram, now laying beneath him. "It's not that, I just, uh-"

"Don't even worry about it wimp. This was just too much for you to handle. I should've known better than to think you could pull something off as simple as kissing me. Stupid ass me." With a raised eyebrow, Yuuri looked at Wolfram, a watery glint behind his emerald jewels.

"Just get off me Yuuri. I'm going to sleep. I don't want to think about how I'm not able to help the person that is supposed to be my fiancé, or how after everything tonight, he still can't accept me. I don't want to think about how stupid I am for even trying and failing so many times in vain, and I don't even want to think about-" Wolfram got cut off by lips pressuring against his after sudden movement and weight on his chest.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram hard, running his arms under Wolfram's, gently grabbing his hair. When Yuuri pulled back, he got another surprised reaction like he did earlier, except it didn't last as long. "Yuuri, what the-"

Yuuri shushed Wolfram with two fingers on his lips. "Wolfram," he started, "listen to me. I know that I hurt you, and I know that everything I've made you feel cannot be repaid, but one thing that I know that I could never do, is make my prideful fiancé make excuses for himself and wallow in self-pity. In no way am I ashamed of you, embarrassed of you, or think of you as stupid. There may be things that I'm not accustomed to yet that may catch me off guard for a bit as you just saw, but _never_ will I back away from you again."

Wolfram laid under Yuuri listening to his words, watching his dark eyes glimmer against the moonlight. His exotic features danced in Wolfram's eyes as Yuuri was so close that his dark hair tickled Wolfram's forehead as Yuuri hung over him. Yuuri was staring him dead in the eyes with a fire ignited deep in them. It made Wolfram understand that this time was it.

This was the moment Wolfram needed Yuuri to prove if he was for real, if _they _were for real.

"Then I will say it once again, Yuuri," the intensity of the moment quickly began to pick up, and it had both boys heart's beating hard and fast, one almost able to feel the other's through the fabric of nightgown and sleepwear.

Wolfram cupped Yuuri's face, careful not to touch the bruise, and ran one hand through his black hair.

"Prove it," the distance between their lips slowly started to close as Yuuri's black focused eyes were lost in Wolfram's emerald lustful ones.

"Prove, that you love me…" Wolfram whispered.

In less than a split second their eyes were closed and Yuuri's lips connected with Wolfram's.

Gently at first, the boys kissed. In this kiss, the boys communicate with each other that this is real, that they were real, that Yuuri is willing to take those loving steps with Wolfram, instead of watching Wolfram take them alone.

But it wasn't enough, as they had so much more to say that couldn't be said with words. Wolfram pulled Yuuri to him, and what started off as a gentle kiss quickly turned into one of desire, passion, need, and… love. Yuuri started sucking on Wolfram's bottom lip, causing Wolfram to moan and arch his back, grinding himself into Yuuri. On instinct, Yuuri's body reacted and grinded against Wolfram until they had a smooth, flowing rhythm between them.

Their breathing was heavy and the only thing on one's mind was the other. Wolfram was lost in everything that was going on. He couldn't believe it. Yuuri didn't wimp out, and showed more need for him right now than he ever had since he'd first arrived in this world. Right now, Wolfram felt more excited, wanted, loved and turned on more than ever before in his life. His world had revolved around Yuuri for what felt like for so long, and now he couldn't get enough of him. Wolfram's mouth parted some more, allowing his tongue to slide out and ask for entry into Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't even think about it, before joining his tongue with Wolfram's. All the grinding, kissing, heavy breathing was turning Yuuri on to a point he never knew he could reach. He had no idea that Wolfram's lips could be so soft, that Wolfram's body with mesh perfectly with his under him. He was incredibly hard and could feel Wolfram too. His night pants were beginning to feel too tight as he ground against Wolfram's incredibly aroused member. But there was one thing Yuuri still needed to do in order to make sure he was completely comfortable with being with another boy despite everything else...

Yuuri pulled back from Wolfram, breathing intensely and heavily, Wolfram doing the same. The boys stared at each other, caressing each other in their looks and glances. "How was that?" Yuuri said when he was finally able to talk. Wolfram stared at him for a few seconds more before giving Yuuri a smile, a wide one. "Eh, it was alright." He teased. Yuuri's eyes widened. "Alright? I think it was alil better than alright."

"Maybe. We'll just have to see won't we?"

Wolfram leaned in for another round, when Yuuri pulled back some more. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with confusion. Yuuri smiled, before giving Wolfram a serious look. "Wolfram, I do accept you, I know I do. My feelings and stuff are always fogging up, and sometimes I never know what I want, but one thing that I'll always know is that I'll always want you, even if I don't understand a bunch of other stuff." He paused and kissed Wolfram again before pulling back.

"Um, there is, something I want to do, I mean, I, I need to do that I, ugh, this isn't coming out right…" Yuuri blushed again. Wolfram could tell that obviously something was bugging Yuuri, but could the wimp really pretend to be shy anything now? After what they just did, or are doing?

"Really Yuuri, just say it. You can't act like you're embarrassed or don't like what happened, I can _feel_ that much. Out with it wimp." Yuuri gave Wolfram a sarcastic glance.

"I'm not a wimp, and I'm not pretending about anything, it's just…" Yuuri trailed off again. Wolfram huffed. "Say it or you're sleeping on the floor." He commanded.

"Hey, that's not fair! It's _my _bed."

"Fiancé rules. It's _my_ bed too."

"You brought yourself here!"

"I'm obligated. Quit stalling. The hard floor beckons."

"Fine! And don't laugh at me ok?" Wolfram nodded. "I just wanted to say…" Yuuri looked at Wolfram with his serious look again. "Even though I know I need you, I can't help but feel negative things that I've learned on Earth creeping up into my mind. And in order to prove to myself that this is ok and move past something like that, I need to see you, _all _of you, for myself."

Wolfram was motionless for a moment before almost laughing at Yuuri, but he held himself back in consideration and admiration for the boy. "Yuuri, I know things are still difficult for you, but you've seen me naked plenty of times already. You don't have to ask. In my condition, do you really think I could say no?" Wolfram grinded against Yuuri, reminding Yuuri of the state his lower half was in.

"I know I've seen you before, but this is different. Just, I need this." Yuuri pleaded with his eyes for Wolfram to understand. Wolfram nodded with silent communication that he understood. This was Yuuri's private battle with himself, and the only reason he was fighting this battle was for Wolfram.

Seeing that he understood, nothing else needed to be said as Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram again, grinding into him hard. Their tongues danced as Yuuri ran his hands along the length of Wolfram's nightgown. Already hitched up some, it ended right at Wolfram's thighs. Unsure as to what Wolfram expects, or for what he expected to do for that matter, Yuuri didn't think about what to do or what was happening. He did what his body told him felt right.

Yuuri sucked some more on Wolfram's swollen bottom lip before sliding his hands along the outside of Wolfram's smooth, creamy thighs. He began sliding Wolfram's nightgown off.

It was right then that Wolfram had a flashback moment to his nightmare, where Jace had hiked up his nightgown. It made Wolfram cease all actions for a few seconds, causing Yuuri to stop what he was doing also and sit up. "Are you alright Wolfram?" He asked.

Wolfram looked up, but instead of seeing a lustful violet eyed blond demon, Wolfram looked into the gentle eyes of the double black demon king. Wolfram didn't know what made him think back to a dream in the middle of his and Yuuri's time, but right now he was intimately with Yuuri, and he was more than happy with that.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine." Wolfram smiled, before seductively taking the rest of his gown off and tossing it to the floor. Yuuri's eyes never left him.

Wolfram laid back on the bed, now perfectly naked under Yuuri. His reassuring smile turning into a crooked sexy one. Yuuri was in awe of Wolfram's beautiful body. As slender as he appeared in his outfit, Wolfram had toned outlines around his faint hint of muscles. His body was flawless, smooth, and creamy, like a river of milk. It made Yuuri want to dive in and never come out again. A pretty boy was what Yuuri referred to him before, but now Wolfram was a sexy demon surpassed by no one.

Wolfram ran one of his hands over his chest, slowing down as his timidly circled his left nipple, licking his lips. He made sure Yuuri kept watching, mesmerized. He then ran his hands painfully slow down his hand down the rest of his stomach and over to Yuuri's legs. Biting his lips softly, Wolfram moved both his hands up Yuuri's pants legs to the waist band. Thinking it wasn't fair that he was the only one giving a peep show, Wolfram moved to Yuuri's shirt and his bottom button, undoing them as he made his way up.

After he got the top one done, Wolfram pulled on the shirt to bring Yuuri back down towards him, where his lips were waiting hungrily.

He attacked Yuuri's lips with a passion, bringing the transfixed boy out of his daze and back into the game. Rubbing his hands around Yuuri's chest and his sides, Wolfram made Yuuri pull back and take the shirt off before wrapping his arms back around him and grinding once again.

Movement was everywhere as Yuuri and Wolfram were locked in a tongue battle, hands were exploring Yuuri's back, hands were under Wolfram pulling him closer to Yuuri, and they continued to grind from a steady rhythm to a quicker sex-crazed pace.

Finally Wolfram couldn't take the feel of Yuuri's pants against him.

His right hand found its way between the two bodies and into Yuuri's pants. There, it found and grabbed what it was looking for. Yuuri let out a low grunt as Wolfram continued to stoke him in rhythm to the pace they were grinding while trying to get his pants off with the other hand.

Apparently, Wolfram wasn't fast enough as Yuuri broke pattern and hurriedly slid his pants down. His member thanking him as it was finally free and sprang forward to attention proudly. Wolfram drank in the sight.

Hovering over him was Yuuri Shibuya, with dark hair, and piercing black eyes, and a golden tan that made Wolfram's mouth water. He was slim, but with the outline of developing muscles and the beginning of a six pack from baseball and running and work-outs, and full of lust that doesn't disappear easily.

Now both boys were naked; Wolfram rearranged his legs so that they were spread on either side of Yuuri. Yuuri's mouth went dry as he took in the sight of an absolutely _beautiful_ naked Wolfram. His hands moved on their own as they tenderly moved and explored Wolfram's body, teasingly soft to the touch. Wolfram took it upon himself to take one of Yuuri's hands and kiss each of his fingers before sucking lightly on a few, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri.

Seeing Wolfram in all his glory, Yuuri couldn't help but want him in a way he never knew he did before, but once again his body moved on its own accord.

Moving his hand out of the way, Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram, before working his way down. From Wolfram's lips, to his cheek, to his neck, Yuuri wanted to taste it all. Gently he nibbled on Wolfram's ear, making Wolfram moan involuntarily. Yuuri then took the same hand Wolfram was just sucking on and ran it down his body until it grabbed Wolfram's hard, throbbing cock. Yuuri started sucking on the side of Wolfram's neck, stroking him at a steady rhythm. For a brief flash of a second, it registered in Yuuri's mind that he was holding onto another male, but the thought didn't last long enough for Yuuri to really take notice.

Leaving Wolfram's neck, Yuuri trailed his tongue down to his chest, taking the time to make sure each of Wolfram's nipples were hard and moist from his mouth's undivided attention. Leaving them, Yuuri tongued his way all day way down to the essence of Wolfram, the whole reason Yuuri used to deny him for so long. Although still stroking on it, having Wolfram's cock right in front of his face made Yuuri confront everything negative thing he remembered from Earth about male relationships, and Yuuri took the ultimate first step in recovery.

Wolfram moaned loudly as he felt the heat and wetness of Yuuri's mouth on the head of his dick. Having never done this before, Yuuri made sure to take his time and not hurt Wolfram with his teeth as licked Wolfram's head. Deciding that what he was doing wasn't too bad, Yuuri slowly took more and more of the erect organ into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Closing his eyes, Yuuri concentrated on what he was doing and the sounds he heard eliciting from Wolfram.

Up, down, up, down Yuuri sucked on Wolfram, wanting to please the blond and prove he was serious about him. Yuuri snaked his hands under Wolfram's thighs and lifted them up so the sides of his face touch both thighs. To Wolfram, the sensation was driving him crazy.

Wolfram placed one hand on the back of Yuuri's head, guiding him, while lifting his hips in rhythm to Yuuri's motion, pumping in and out of Yuuri's mouth. Wolfram's other hand was fisted tightly, grabbing the sheets and Yuuri worked on him. As he went on, Yuuri started picking up pace and would come off Wolfram's dick to give it another once over with his tongue before devouring it once again. Wolfram's toes curled and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Yuuri continued to suck off Wolfram, steadily picking up pace to where he started making slurping sounds. Wolfram shut his eyes in attempt to hold back the pressure he felt boiling up, in order to warn Yuuri between moans. "Yuuri..." _moan _"...I think..."_ moan again_ "...I can't…"_ loud moan _"…hold out…",_ louder moan, _"…oh sweet Shinou…" _grunt._

Wolfram back started to arch and Yuuri understood what Wolfram was trying to say. With one slowww final lick, he stopped sucking on Wolfram's dick and raised himself over Wolfram and between his legs. The state in which the fiery Mazoku was in had Yuuri nearly cumming himself.

Wolfram's hair was messy and his eyes were glazed over. The once creamy white body had taken on a red flush while Wolfram panted heavily in-between sexy sounds. "Yurri…" Wolfram said, his voice rasp, "Please, do something, I'm almost there. Please, make me cum Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't need to hear anymore as he took Wolfram in his left hand and began jacking him off at a medium speed. Yuuri spat in his right hand and moistened up his already hard dick. Just looking at Wolfram squirm at his touch beneath him made Yuuri want to explode, but he held back, at least for a bit. Yuuri let go of Wolfram and positioned himself so that their dicks were touching. He leaned all the way over Wolfram and whispered in his ear "This will be a defining moment for us. I want to do it together." All Wolfram could say was "uhhuh".

Wolfram put his hands on Yuuri's waist and pulled Yuuri to him, grinding into him hard. Yuuri placed his hands on either side of Wolfram and ground into him just as hard. Moans and groans and grunts echoed throughout the room as the two boys rubbed their dicks against each other, providing an ultimate sensation. Wolfram's fingers dug into Yuuri's skin as he kept pulling harder and harder, nearing his climax. No words were understandable as the boys pumped harder and harder until Yuuri threw his head back and came with an almighty grunt "_uuuhhuhhhhh"_ accompanied by Wolfram, spilling their seed all over Wolfram's stomach.

In an instant the boys were spent. Yuuri collapsed on top of Wolfram, panting hard from his release. Wolfram ran his fingers along Yuuri's back as he also recovered. When Yuuri finally got enough energy to move, he rolled off to Wolfram's side, looking at the mess they made. Wolfram looked too when he regained energy, seeing the conjoined bodily fluids of him and Yuuri.

"Wow, we made a big mess huh?" Yuuri inquired. Wolfram turned to Yuuri and smiled, giving Yuuri a quick smooch before answering, earning him a goofy grin from Yuuri. "I believe most of it is yours. You are an uncontrollable wimp after all."

"Hey that's not nice! Besides, all that moaning you were doing it's probably yours."

"Be careful what you say wimp, or you'll regret it."

"Yeah right, and don't call me a wimp."

"_Wimp_, get something to get this off with."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri retorted, going over to the edge of the bed to find his shirt on the floor. He picked it up and wiped the bit that was on him off before moving to wipe Wolfram down.

"Yuuri," Wolfram started, "does this really mean we are official? I'm not just dreaming and going to wake up in the dirt outside in some country where I don't even know where I'm at, am I?" Yuuri finished up and threw the shirt over the bed back on the floor. "No you're not dreaming, this is real, and I am real, and I am _For real_." He kissed Wolfram once more before laying back beside him, wrapping the blond in his arms. Wolfram smiled, but then it disappeared. "One more question.."

"Eh?"

"_That_, what you just did, for someone who never liked males before, you seemed to do, _that, _a bit too good. I know damn well you didn't just happened to know what to do out of nowhere, so where did you learn it from, you cheating wimp?" Wolfram stared Yuuri hard in the eyes, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist in a vice-like tight hold.

"Hey! Ease up some! And I'm not a cheater or a wimp! And I, uh…" It was true that Yuuri didn't just pick up on what to do out of nowhere, but he wasn't sure how to explain it. He decided to take the easy route. "Let's just say Shori has a lot of _informational_ perverted things he made me see." Ever since Shori found out Yuuri was engaged to another guy, he had constantly been making Yuuri go through some videos and manuals and mangas about male sex and safe sex. And of course, Yuuri wouldn't get past the first couple of sentences of first few minutes before he was trying to run away. Thankfully, some of the sentences he did read allowed Yuuri to gain alil insight on what he was suppose to do. From there, he just used his imagination.

"Hmm…" Wolfram started thinking. "I'll have to see about these _things_ that Shori has in order to make sure you're not doing anything unfaithful." Yuuri cringed at the thought of Shori shoving a bunch of _that _stuff in front of Wolfram, and at the thought of what Wolfram would think and make him do after seeing it. "Ahaha.. that's okay, you don't have to go that far…really" Yuuri tried to discourage him.

"Cheater! There is something in there that you like better, isn't it!" Wolfram's eyes flared.

"No! Wolfram calm down! I promise there's nothing in there that I like better than you. I like you the most!"

"Wimp! So now you only _like_ me? Hmph"

"No! I mean, yes, I mean, no that's not right, and I'm not a wimp, just, Wolfram!"

Wolfram glared Yuuri, eyes hardened. "Wolfram, no, I haven't or won't cheat on you! I promise! I'm your fiancé, and…"

Wolfram raised an expecting eyebrow. "And?..."

Yuuri kissed Wolfram before Wolfram could think about it. "And I love you." He said. Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a few moments before responding. "I love you too, Yuuri." They kissed again, before separating and quietly laying in their bed, gazing into each other's eyes.

Naked in the bed wrapped in each other's arms, the two boys drifted off to sleep with pleasant dreams of a new path together….

But with every path, there are always bumps along the way…

* * *

Congrats! You have just finished reading my very first Yuuram chapter ever! So what ya think? I had fun writing this one, but I couldn't just let it be a straight get-to-the-sex chapter, at least not this time lol. Besides, next time they might just go _alil_ bit farther. Also, I have to say I almost lost this **entire** chapter to the evils of computer shutdowns, which would of completely pissed me off to the point of hesitating to write it again, but thankfully I got it back on. Thanks to everyone who emailed and reviewed! And those who didn't, thank the ones that did lol. I have an idea for trying to write a Yuuram from a Yuuri POV and a Wolfram POV, but I'm not sure about it yet. Right before the next Yuuram chapter, I'll let you guys decide on it. So, how soon for a yuuram chapter again?

More + review = Yuuram. I'll say 15 reviews for a chpt. means an automatic yuuram, or other sexy scene. No if's, and's, or butts.

So anyways, thanks for reading and as always, suggestions welcomed. Until next time! ~Kriter~


	7. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or Oreo's. I only own the strange addiction I have to Oreo's, mine and milk's favorite cookie. **

**Chapter 7 – The Morning After**

The next morning came with a pleasant air that surrounded the castle's most important bedroom, the Maou's chambers. The sun rose and shined as if it smiled down on the land below, welcoming it to bask in its morning warmth. Birds, Kohi, and creatures alike flew through the air, people carried on duties and soldiers marched for early morning training on the land, and the atmosphere was as soothing and calming as the sea, if one didn't despise the water as a result of seasickness like a certain blond Mazoku.

Blond Mazoku in question, he contently lied awake in his bed, his head on Yuuri's chest.

Wolfram had woken earlier than usual, nearly glowing on the inside. Yuuri was on his back still sleep in the bed, snoring away softly with one arm wrapped around Wolfram. Wolfram had been awake for what he guessed was maybe close to an hour now, just lying in bed. He looked at Yuuri, the double black innocently still in dreamland.

Wolfram could hardly believe everything that had happened. It felt so surreal to him, yet laying with his head on Yuuri's chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart, and squeezing Yuuri's hand lightly just to get a squeeze back, reminded Wolfram that he was in reality instead of a fantasy.

What happened last night was something Wolfram had only ever dreamed of. Yuuri had proven to him that he honestly wanted to be with him. At first, saying that he was skeptic was an understatement, and he was nearly ready to give Yuuri another piece of his mind since the boy didn't want to seem to leave him alone. But of course, that little piece of Wolfram that makes him cave to Yuuri even when he _really_ doesn't want to made him cool down just enough to hear the boy out.

Wolfram was glad he decided not to turn him away again.

Yuuri was wonderful. He had just the right amount of mix for Wolfram. His innocence, his sensitivity, his playfulness, his charm, and his kindness was all combined effectively with his attractiveness, his strength & power, his sense of righteousness, his strong will & determination, and his love for everyone, in which he showed was a different kind of love towards Wolfram.

The way Yuuri worked on him last night had Wolfram dreaming about it, leaving his body feeling refreshed and rejuvenated and wanting more, while he felt his mind and spirit were at an all time high. After longing for the boy of his dreams for an emotionally and painfully long time, the feeling of finally receiving what he desired was more than incredible, it was indescribable.

Watching the animals flying around outside through the balcony, Wolfram figured it was time for him to get up, even though he wished he could lie in bed with Yuuri all day. In fact, Wolfram decided he and Yuuri needed to have a talk about that one day.

Running on a joyful emotional high, Wolfram slowly unwrapped himself from Yuuri's arm and sat up.

Stretching his arms high above his head, he decided he couldn't get enough of how he was feeling today. Looking down beside him, Yuuri was still sleeping away as if not having a care in the world, and it made Wolfram smile instantly. He was about to wake the sleeping Maou, but decided that Yuuri was sleeping too peacefully and felt as though it would be a crime to wake him. Wolfram leaned down and placed a light, soft kiss on Yuuri's lips before slipping quietly out of bed.

Finding his thong and pink nightgown on the floor, he put them on before going to the closet to find a new uniform for the day.

Grabbing his usual attire, he quietly walked to the door and creaked it open. Before going through, he glanced behind him at sleeping Yuuri, who had already turned on his side, an arm out where Wolfram was as if he was searching for him. Smiling a bit wider, Wolfram left out the room and closed the door behind him before moving to the royal baths.

* * *

In another part of the castle, another blond had been sitting up in his guest bed for quite sometime.

Jace replayed the events of last night in his head over and over again. He couldn't believe what happened and how he acted.

On the balcony outside of the ball, he had made a complete fool of himself. Wolfram had ditched him to find that damned Maou, Yuuri Shibuya, even though Jace couldn't blame him. Wolfram and he haven't even had a conversation that contained more than the words 'Hi' and 'Hello' and an occasional nod before last night.

It took everything he had to make himself approach Wolfram and actually talk to him without losing his composure.

Ever since he'd gotten back, Jace had nothing else on his mind except Wolfram von Bielefeld. He had been traveling a lot and because of that never got a chance to really return to Blood Pledge. By the time things settled some, the years had flown by and he had heard a new Maou was appointed. Although he didn't even know Yuuri at the time, Jace knew that absolutely _no one_ was immune to Wolfram's external and internal beauty. It was then that he decided to come back to regain what was his, before it was taken from him for good.

When he arrived, he happened to be right on time for one of the parties the castle was throwing, mainly for diplomatic reasons. Have nobility in his blood, he was easily able to get in. It was at this party when he had first laid eyes on Wolfram, after 20 years. Although not all that much taller than what he remembered, Jace saw everything that he knew Wolfram was just by a first glance. His poise, his confidence, his beauty, it was, just, perfect Wolfram. Jace couldn't believe how stone-like his legs seemed to turn and how dry his mouth seemed to get. Then, from nowhere, Jace also laid eyes on the new Demon King.

He was not impressed.

Seeing Yuuri for he first time, Jace thought that maybe some kid had accidently gotten into the party dressed as the Maou, and no one had really paid him much attention. But when he approached Wolfram, Jace overheard Wolfram fussing at him about not inviting him to the first dance and to fix his sash to look like a decent Maou.

If it were from anyone else's lips, Jace still not have believed that Yuuri was the Maou. Just by his first impression, Jace could tell that he was naïve, incompetent, weak, needy, and was basically like a child playing a man's role. And yet, everyone seemed to accept it with ease, even Wolfram. Right then he decided to stay at Blood Pledge in order to keep an eye on this new Maou and his interactions with Wolfram. _His_ Wolfram, who, Jace was sure, was tricked into an unfortunate engagement with that waste of a Demon King.

…_Sigh…_

Jace threw the covers off of him and got out of the bed. He gracefully made his way over to the bedroom window.

No matter what the circumstance, Jace von Bielefeld always held style in nearly everything he did. The way he dressed always complimented his skin tone and looks. The way he moved was always with that of an elegant dancer. The way he spoke, no matter with what tone, always had a bit of charm added to it. The way Jace von Bielefeld was would remind Yuuri of the boys on earth who were amazingly beautiful and flamboyant and a pretty-boy, in which Jace only was at first glance.

Jace could pass of the flamboyant type if he wanted, but it never suited his taste. He admitted to being blessed with looks and charm and grace, but he also thought of it as a curse as it has gotten him many things over the years, except the one thing he's always wanted.

The most honored, revered, and precious thing in all the world & beyond in his eyes, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"It's been so long…" Jace mumbled to himself. He thought of the past 20 years in which he had been absent from Wolfram's side. The memories of then haunted him even to this day.

"Wolfram… I would have never left your side if it wasn't for that."

A soft knock on the door reeled Jace from his thoughts. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and one of the maids appeared. Jace could not remember her name, but would use her red hair and green eyes in order to identify her later. He shook off his depressing thoughts and smiled and greeted her.

"Hello, and how are you doing this fine morning?"

She blushed a bit and gave a quick curtsy. "I am excellent. Many thanks, Sir von Bielefeld."

"No problem. How can I be of service to you, my lady?"

"Well I, u-um…" She looked directly into Jace's violet eyes and was transfixed by their beauty. As if reading the most beautiful work of poetry, his eyes spoke and captured her in a tale of entrancement that only she could perceive. Words that were ready to leave her lips were M.I.A as she could not do anything else but gaze upon the gorgeous creature in front of her and his breathtaking eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked her.

Realizing that she had been caught gawking, she straightened all the way up and looked away. Her faint, pink, blush deepening into a dark, deep red one. "Y-Yes. Thank you. I-I came to see if there was anything I could do to help improve your stay."

"Well that is very considerate of you, but alas, I am content as of now. A woman of your beauty shall not have to dirty your soft hands with the likes of me. "

"Um, o-okay. It's really no trouble at all. And, um, I-I'll be back to check on you, just in case you, uh, need something." And with that, she gave a quick curtsy and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once on the other side, she fanned herself, trying to get over the embarrassment of being caught staring like a love-struck teenager. Shaking her head, she left down the hall to check on the next guest, although Jace was more than on her mind.

Jace stared at the door the young lady just went through. He sighed.

"If only I could get Wolfram to act like that. But nooo, I had to fall in love with the only one who _doesn't_ swoon over me when he sees me. Quite ironic actually." Jace shook his head as he gathered some new clothes and a towel. "As pretty as she was, I couldn't return any feeling for her, fleeting or not, if I tried. In any case, she wouldn't be the first one whose high hope's I've deflated. Only one has my heart."

And with that, Jace left his room and proceeded towards the guest baths.

* * *

As usual, Gunter von Christ knocked on Yuuri's door then entered in order to wake Yuuri. Gunter was used to unusual thing happening around the castle, but one thing he would have never prepared for was the sight that greeted him that morning when he entered.

Yuuri had awakened shortly after Wolfram gathered his clothes and went off to the baths. Feeling lonely but ready to start the day, Yuuri decided to get a head start and start his day a bit earlier. With the intention of going to the baths to clean off and probably find Wolfram, Yuuri got out of giant bed and started looking for his clothes. He was partially embarrassed to still be naked from the _events_ from the night before, but in another way he was feeling liberated and nonchalant for some strange reason.

He found his shirt, which was covered in after-mess, and just found his underwear, as he would trade a thong for boxers more than often. He'd just put his boxers on when someone knocked. Knowing it was probably either Gunter or Conrad coming to wake him, he was about to call out for them to wait a minute when the door opened and Gunter appeared. "Heika, I-"

There Yuuri was, in just in his boxers, holding a obviously stained shirt, in front of an open door whose occupant of the doorway started covering their nose, feeling a rush of blood coming to it.

Feeling as though he couldn't moved because of being transfixed by the boy in front of him, Gunter's nosebleed stated to rapidly increase in flow as his eyes took in the sight of Yuuri's naked and exotic frame, a pouch in his boxers where there was an clear outline, and a shirt that had, wait…

Gunter stared at the shirt for a few more seconds before realization finally dawned on him as to what it was. Immediately erotic images of Yuuri moaning seductively while touching and pleasuring himself flooded Gunter's mind.

"Gunter! You can't just come in like that! I'm not finished yet! Close the door! When I'm finished I'll come on! You gotta wait after knocking before you come in someone else's room!" Yuuri wailed.

In Gunter's mind, all he heard was _'…come…not…finished…I'll...come…on…you…'_

The words playing in his head was all the man could take. He fled the room, a hurried and muffled "My sincerest apologies!" coming from behind his hand. Gunter ran off down the hall, hoping to escape to someplace where his stirring lower region and indecent thoughts would settle down.

Yuuri rushed to close the door behind Gunter, but somehow ended up tripping and flying through the doorway onto the ground.

"Oww…"Yuuri rubbed his forehead, then looked up to see the faces his room's guards and of the three gossiping maids staring down at him. Remembering he was in nothing but his boxers and still holding the shirt, Yuuri quickly jumped up and closed the door behind him, his face crimson.

Now that they've seen him, Yuuri was sure that news of this would spread throughout the castle and the land within a few hours. The word of a fleeing Gunter and a chasing Yuuri would definitely be something the people would like to hear about.

Rubbing his forehead, Yuuri looked at the shirt in his head, which didn't make things any better. He could only hope that Wolfram would try to find out the story from him instead of believing whatever spreads around.

Then again, Yuuri knew that some hopes die.

* * *

Jace walked down the hallway towards the Maou's bedroom. He knew that the rumors of Wolfram sharing a bed with the Maou were true and he'd hoped to be able to talk with Wolfram, in order to make him see reason as to why that double black idiot wasn't suitable for him and tell him what's been going on all these years.

As he walked along, he noticed a group of girls in front of him. Judging by how they dressed and their snobbish demeanor, they looked to be noble daughters who may have attended the ball last night. They didn't concern Jace. He was about to pay them no mind and keep walking when a few particular words caught his attention.

"I know! It's crazy! They say that Yuuri Heika's affair with Sir Gunter von Christ has been going on forever! That's why Heika isn't able to reciprocate Sir von Bielefeld's feelings!"

Hm? If Jace had heard right, then it sounded like they said the double-black idiot was having an affair with that over-the-top von Christ man.

Wondering whether or not some useful information would come of this, he passed the girls, in which they stopped talking when he walked by then continued when Jace went around the corner. Jace then stayed against the wall out of sight, listening to what they had to say.

"Wow! Did you see him?"

"Yeah! Who was he? He was absolutely gorgeous!"

"That, ladies, was Sir Jace von Bielefeld, another noble to the von Bielefeld lands."

"Really? He looks almost exactly like Heika's fiancé, except for the longer hair, and he has the prettiest eyes ever! Oh what a sight it would be to see both the von Bielefeld's together."

"True, and what a sight it would be to have both von Bielefeld's on me. I get a rise just thinking about it. Are they related?"

"No, whore. They have the same last name only because their families were noble and were in the same land."

"So? I don't care whether they're related or not, they both can have me. I'll show them tricks they've never seen before."

This conversation was boring the hell out of Jace. He was already used to people lusting after him and didn't care about them one bit. Listening to the three noble girls, all he could think about was naming them the _Three Noble Sluts._

Jace was about to turn and leave the girl's conversation alone, when it suddenly got interesting again.

"No, they don't want you to show them any old, worn out tricks, _trick. _Besides, it'd be awesome if they got together, and then Yuuri Heika and Sir von Christ could be a couple. It'd be too cute!"

"Excuse me, you pompous, fake haired, pathetic excuse of a wanna be concubine, my tricks are always fresh."

"The cobwebs between your legs are expired news now. We're talking about couples here. Hey, how did they get caught again?"

"Well, what's going around is Yuuri Heika was in his bedroom, and Gunter von Christ entered. Then there were loud, uh, sensual noises coming from Sir von Christ. Then after a few minutes of loving, they said Sir von Christ could not stand pretending about their affair any longer while Heika paraded about his fake romance with Sir von Bielefeld, and threatened to reveal their situation to the public. Then, Yuuri Heika got mad and hit Sir von Christ square in the face, making him bleed. Sir von Christ ran out of the room with Yuuri Heika chasing after him in only his boxers and a, ahem, love covered shirt. But the maids saw him and he ran back into his room and shut the door."

"That's a load of horse shit."

"You keep using that kind of language and everyone will start mistaking you for a dumpster, foul beast. And if you don't believe me, then ask one of the maids. I heard there was a red haired one, a green haired one with glasses, and a blonde haired one, and they are usually together. Or ask the guards."

"Tramp, as if the guards would give up precious information on the Maou so easily."

"Hmph! Against a lady of my piercingly, divine beauty, no man or woman can oppose me."

"Um, define beauty?"

"Let me grab a sword and put that piercing beauty theory to the test."

"You tramps are just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Maybe she means she's a conceited witch whose only spell is to grow uglier by the second."

"Disgusting fat hogs!"

"At least when the men are around, we get more _meat_ for our shop than you."

On and on the girls went, and it became painfully apparent that anymore information Jace needed was not to be included anymore.

However, this little rumor he heard from the slut's babbling gave him enough information to go on. Rumors may have layers upon layers of lies and exaggeration, but they do have a truthful base.

Jace walked away from the corner, the girls rant about who could do what in bed fading in the distance behind him.

"A redhead maid hm?" Jace thought to himself. If she truly was there, then maybe he has a way of finding out the truth after all, seeing as she apparently was very much taken with him earlier.

"So lets see, I have the Maou half-naked in his bedroom with Gunter von Christ involved, who everyone knows of his infatuation with the Maou. Hmm, I don't think that weak excuse for a Maou could hit anyone, so the fact that Gunter's nose bled means something happened, or it could have been a farce." Jace contemplated what he overheard as he continued towards the Maou's chambers. He tried to decide what could be true and what was false. As of the moment, it was pretty impossible without a few more facts, but still, he had enough to go on.

"At any rate, what I know will do." Jace smiled to himself. "I guess it's true what they say."

"Interesting things do happen at this castle. And they should get even more interesting soon."

* * *

Yuuri leaned on the railing of the balcony attached to his bedroom, not really wanting to go anywhere at the moment.

After Gunter had left and a bit after his heart calmed down from running outside into the hallway half-naked, Yuuri got his things and practically jogged to the royal baths, hoping to either find Wolfram, or get washed away back to Earth through the water.

Neither happened.

Somehow he had missed Wolfram, to now which he didn't even know where the blond went. His pink nightgown had been folded and placed to the side, which meant Wolfram probably took all his clothes and stuff with him so he could leave straight out of the baths into whatever he was going to do for the day. And in noticing how he didn't vanish in a pool of swirling water, Yuuri pouted and took his bath in silence.

Afterwards he walked, or ran rather, back to his room, where he'd pretty much stayed for at least 10 minutes just looking over the gardens from his balcony, trying to think of a way to get through to explain to Wolfram once he heard the rumors.

"Aghh!" Yuuri let out a frustrated shout pulled at his hair. "This is definitely _not_ right!"

Yuuri knew how much rumors have affected Wolfram in the past, and how sensitive he was to them. Yuuri felt that even after everything that happened last night, an incident like this could still do some damage. Their relationship hasn't been the best one, that's no secret. It was fragile and was just getting started in the right direction. He really wanted to make things work. Wolfram had given him another chance when it seemed like he was going to lose him for good, and Yuuri decided he'd be damned before he loses out again. Too many people would give anything and everything they had just to have a chance for a day with Wolfram, in which he has the opportunity to spend a lifetime.

That is, if it isn't too late.

Determined to talk to Wolfram in order to prove that he wouldn't back down from anything, Yuuri turned and made his way to the door.

Yuuri swung the door open to be greeted with a fist that was about 3 inches from connecting with his face.

Jace stood somewhat surprised looking at Yuuri, who was equally surprised looking back at him.

Jace was about to knock to see if Wolfram was in the room, but found a confused looking Maou instead. If Jace would have known Yuuri would swing the door opened so rashly, he would have made sure to _knock_ really hard and not stop when the door opened. He was sure he could play it off as an accident.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was whole-heartedly surprised to see who at first glance he thought was Wolfram. But a blink of his eyes put him back in perspective in order to see the long ponytail and violet eyes that distinguished this boy from Wolfram.

Actually, Yuuri thought he remembered seeing him from somewhere…

The boys didn't say anything for a few moments as they were both thinking to themselves.

"Um, hello." Jace started.

"H-Hello."

The moment was becoming awkward as Jace cleared his throat and decided to move on before anything unusual happened.

He attempted to put on a half-smile and look charming for the Maou, but just seeing Yuuri, especially this close, made Jace feel strained. "Might Sir Bielefeld be located here?" He managed to get out.

"Wolfram? No, I was about to go find him actually. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just we were having a discussion last night and didn't get a chance to finish."

Last night? Aha! That's where Yuuri knew him from! He was the boy that was talking with Wolfram before he got dragged away by Lady Alyssa.

"Well, is there something you would like for me to tell him for you?"

"Nothing that needs to be said to Wolfram from the likes of you." Jace mumbled under of his breath.

"Huh?"

"I said nothing important that needs to be said to Wolfram. Thank you." Jace recovered.

Right then Yuuri felt the same pang in his chest akin to jealously that he felt at the party last night. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt as though he needed to be weary of this boy. Something about him was rubbing off on Yuuri the wrong way, and the way he said Wolfram's name seemed a bit _too_ familiar for his taste.

"Hey, um, what did you say your name was again?"

Jace's smile turned from a fake pleasant one into a real cocky one. "My name is Jace. Jace von Bielefeld."

Yuuri thought then that maybe he way imagining things. He had the same last name as Wolfram, so he must just be a relative. "Oh okay. So you're like, his cousin or something?"

Just being in front of the boy who had taken who he'd fought and is still fighting for made Jace's skin crawl. By the second, his manners and niceties seem to fade away as he could not completely contain how he really felt towards Yuuri.

"No, we are not related such as that. Wolfram and I share the same last name because both of our families were nobles, just located within the same land, even though Wolfram's family held dominion over mine." His voice sounded strained.

Yuuri was a lot of things, naïve being everyone's favorite; but he wasn't naïve enough to miss the hint of disgust in Jace's tone as he explained. Family or no, it made the pang of jealously turn into one of subtle resentment. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

Not missing the gesture, Jace decided to edge on. "Wolfram and I have been friends for a very long time, long before you were crowned, _Heika._" he said mockingly. There were few people that Yuuri didn't like in the world, including his, but Jace von Bielefeld was easily making it onto his hit-list.

"You see, _Heika,_ Wolfram and I have been well acquainted over the years, and for the past few of them, I've been away on…er…_business_. I simply want to reignite what we had before, as I had started to last night."

Yuuri crossed his arms. "Well I'm sure my _fiancé_ and I have all the acquainting we need."

Jace returned the gesture by crossing his arms also and staring Yuuri directly in his eyes. "I'm sure you and your _fiancé,"_ Jace used the word mockingly again. It was really starting to irritate Yuuri._ "_are content pretending to be happy for the public while you parade around boldly with Sir Gunter von Christ."

"Wait, what? How d-"

"It's already all over the castle. I'm pretty sure everyone, _fiancés_ included, have heard all about your cheating and manipulative exploits by now."

Yuuri's right eye twitched. His breathing turned heavy as a crimson blush hugged his cheeks. His round pitch black eyes were glazed over in a glare of embarrassment and contempt.

Most would not dare challenge the Maou, as powerful as he is, especially about his personal life while within his own castle. Jace von Bielefeld did not fall into that category. To him, Wolfram was more than everything and he'd been through too much and come too far to turn back now just because some spoiled Maou who hasn't grown a set wants to pretend to have what his whole being longed for.

Jace's cocky smile turned into a wider cocky smirk as he stared down Yuuri, his calm violet eyes gleaming of mischievousness and defiance. Not deterred in the least, he continued.

"Well, _Yuuri,_ I will say this; play your games as much as your heart desires," then Jace's smirk disappeared, "but leave Wolfram out of it. As I've said, I've come to reignite what Wolfram and I had, and I _will not_ lose to someone like you, who apparently doesn't give a shit about him and uses his own brothers to bodyguard and wipe his own ass for him."

At first, Yuuri was too shocked to be able to think, but once he did, he felt a totally different side of him surface that he never felt before.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Yuuri was so angry that even in his normal tone, a bit of the Maou's deep voice carried over into his. "Don't you dare tell me how I feel about Wolfram! You have no idea how I feel! I've been through a lot!"

Something cracked inside of Jace. "How you feel? How _you _feel?" Yuuri's tone was angry with a bit of the commanding Maou's voice inside of it, but Jace's tone held a deep, dark seething edge to it. Each word had a chill to it that matched the murderous look in his eyes. Pretty façade fully disappeared, Jace started showing that side of him that justified he and Wolfram being so acquainted.

"You have no _**idea **_what _**I've **_done, and what _**I've**_ been through. You ask who the hell I think I am?" Jace leaned his face so close to Yuuri's that Yuuri could feel his breath on his face and see every angry spec within his violet gems.

"To you, Yuuri Shibuya, _I, __**am, **__hell_. Wolfram von Bielefeld means more to me than you could ever possibly imagine within that incompetent thick skull you call a head. I have gone through many obstacles in order to be with him again, and I refuse to back down from anyone or anything. Everyone else may view you as an innocent child Demon King who doesn't know anything about what he's doing, but to me, you are a thorn in my ass that must be removed."

"Well I hope you can take the pain because I'm not going anywhere. Wolfram _is_ my life, and I'm not giving him up just because someone leaves his side for a long time then decided he wants him back."

"Well maybe I have been gone, but ask yourself this; is it any easier to hurt another through absence than to hurt another through oblivious pain while present? Do yourself a favor and think about your own actions before commenting on someone else's. It might help you realize how stupid you really are."

The electricity between the two boys could shock a person from a mile away. A simple knock on the door and greeting turned into a verbal brawl with hearts on the line. Tension ran high as Yuuri contemplated punching the shit out of this pretty boy. He'd slapped Wolfram when they first met, but that was different, in the sense that Yuuri wanted to pummel Jace into a deep dark hole.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Jace turned on his heel and left down the hall, complete distain marring his smooth face. He needed to leave before he did something that he would regret, as physically harming the Maou would most definitely bring him great satisfaction at the moment, it could still land him in quite some trouble as he was outranked.

Fueled by more adrenaline than he'd ever had before from jogging or playing his most intense game of baseball, Yuuri was beyond flustered by the actions of the young man who boldly told him off while challenging his love for Wolfram, the one thing he had just finally understood how precious it was to him. It was unbelievable! And yet it happened right in the doorway of his own bedroom, the second time that morning something unexpected has happened in that particular location.

Seething with anger, Yuuri grinded his teeth together as he turn and started down the opposite direction Jace had went. He took three steps before turning to face the guards who had witnessed everything on either side of his door. They had hoped to remain unnoticed throughout the whole event.

"You two!" He pointed at them. They straightened up immediately, as an angry Yuuri was a scary Yuuri. "Yes sir Heika!" they chorused.

"I have already had enough trouble for one day. You two are not to speak of this to anyone or at any time. Got that? Even a whisper and I will hand you over to Gwendal for grudge work and as lab rats for Anissina's experiments for the rest of your lives. Understand?"

Frightened by the way Yuuri spoke and the prospect of him follow through on his promises, which he usually does, to make their lives torture, they answered truthfully and immediately without hesitation. "Yes sir Heika sir!" the chorused again.

"Good." Yuuri then turned and stormed off, going to find a place for him to cool off, maybe the gardens.

He was in no mood for breakfast that morning.

* * *

"I can't believe him! Who does that idiot think he is?"

Jace stomped down the hall, mumbling to himself about everything he could think of to call Yuuri.

"Stupid, ugly, pitiful, pea brained, obnoxious…ughh!" Jace let out a grunt as the only thing on his mind was how Yuuri dared to claim that he's been through a lot. Something about those words made Jace lose his cool completely. Not watching where he was going, he rounded a corner and bumped into a face for once he was happy to see.

"Ow, er I'm sor-eh? Wolfram?"

"Ouch. Where you're going next time." Wolfram said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about that." The last few minutes of the day completely disappeared from Jace's mind as the corners of his mouth twisted upwards and all of his attention was focused on Wolfram. "Say, Wolfram, are you busy at the moment?"

Wolfram gave Jace a hard, curious look, as if knowing Jace was up to something. "Not right at this moment, I've just finished breakfast. Why?" Internally, Jace cheered.

"Well, I was wondering if we could have our talk now."

"No." came Wolfram's automatic sharp reply.

Jace's entire face fell. "But, but why?"

"I still have nothing to say to you." Wolfram stared at Jace, his hard emerald eyes telling of his refusal to budge. He did not want to be bothered with anything that would upset his morning. So far, from the end of last night up until now, everything had been going pretty smoothly. He was not in the mood for Jace.

Like a child who had their favorite toy taken away and was sent to time out, Jace looked at Wolfram in disbelief, feeling as though he had been wronged. "But, you said we would talk. I want to explain myself…"

"Not now Jace. Not now." Wolfram brushed past him and was about to continue on his way when he felt a hand tug on his sleeve. He turned around to find hard, determined violet eyes glaring at him. For moment, Wolfram recalled his dream in which he was molested by Jace, and it made Wolfram hastily pull his arm free.

"Wolfram," Jace said in a tone that meant he was serious, "I understand that you're mad at me. I get it. I've accepted it and am trying to move past it, but dammit why do you have to make it so hard?" Jace felt himself getting irritated.

"Because you make it so damn easy." Wolfram retorted, his temper easily matching Jace's, eyes gleaming with similar irritation.

"Why won't you give me even a few damn seconds just to say something?"

"Because I've been waiting for about 20 damn years just for you come back and say anything!"

The words cut sharply into Jace's heart. His rising temper quickly dissolving into that of guilt. Only Wolfram was able to make Jace feel the things he did. Of course he found out that Yuuri had the gift to annoy and piss him the hell off, but that was about it. No one else could make Jace feel something to the same magnitude like Wolfram.

He hated that the green eyed blond resented him, and he hated that Wolfram had every right to.

The heartfelt words flying from his lips like arrows from a bow, Wolfram couldn't help but think of his loneliness before his pain. Even though not as much as Yuuri had, Jace von Bielefeld was the only one who had ever hurt Wolfram so much. Jace was someone important to him, someone who grew up the same way he did and understood the same things that he did. He was more than a friend, more towards a brother, but more special. Not a romantic interest, as Wolfram was not really interested in such things until Yuuri arrived, but Jace was more than that, he was that special person who understood him.

When Yuuri arrived, he filled that void that Jace left behind. Yuuri always treated him as a human being, not some special, pretty, blond fire-wielding mazoku noble like many others, and not as someone who needed to be taken care of and catered to like his mother and brothers. Yuuri saw him for him, and even though it made him hurt every time Yuuri had denied Wolfram's relationship advances, Wolfram loved that side of Yuuri because it never changed. Yuuri changed him for the better, and it made Wolfram see the world for the better.

Jace was like a Yuuri before Yuuri. Growing up, Jace was a part of him, and was like Wolfram's mirror; anytime one felt any way about something, the other would reflect the same things. When Jace shattered that mirror, Wolfram was not able to fully face himself again until Yuuri made him look again, but this time while supporting him and being with him to make him stronger, even if the wimp didn't know he was doing it.

Jace and Wolfram von Bielefeld stared at each other, a moment of connection passing between the two as if they understood the other, their expressions reflecting the acknowledgement of the other's hurt.

Finally, Wolfram looked away towards the floor, his mind still active with reminiscing thoughts, but it was settling. "I think it's pretty obvious that we have some issues to settle." he said.

Jace nodded. "Agreed."

Wolfram looked back at Jace and looked directly into his reflecting violet eyes, his tone hard. "If I give you the chance to explain, will you tell me everything?"

Staring equally hard, Jace gave a sad, sarcastic half-smile. "Yes Wolfram, although some things are still shady even now. But I want you to understand why I'm back and why I'm desperate to be with you again."

"Understand this, just because I'm finally listening does _not_ mean that everything will be repaired and things will return to like they were."

"It would be a mysterious abnormality if things did turn out like that. We're too screwed up to have it that easily. Besides, now I have a unusual double black nuisance to deal with."

Wolfram ignored the comment and started walking away from Jace down the hall. "The corner of the gardens usually provides a secluded spot in which a conversation is more than fit to take place. If you still want a chance, follow me."

Not missing a beat, Jace followed behind Wolfram with that same sad half-smile on his face. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what he had to say…

* * *

Alright, Jace von Bielefeld is getting back into the picture, and apparently in Yuuri's face also haha.

Once again thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Most of you liked the Yuuram scene a lot lol. Of course there's more to come later in the fic. I apologize for any mistakes in this or any previous chapters. I always try to go back and find them, and spell check is only good for so much.

Well next time is the history of Jace von Bielefeld, who he is, why he was such a big part of Wolfram, and what could have possibly had him away for 20 years…

As always, suggestions welcomed and until next time!

~Kriter~


	8. The Origin of JvB I: Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Moah. I only own the underlying concepts of my creativity that is my art.**

**Chapter 8 – The Origin of Jace Von Bielefeld I: Part I**

Wolfram looked back at Jace and looked directly into his reflecting violet eyes, his tone hard. "If I give you the chance to explain, will you tell me everything?"

Staring equally hard, Jace gave a sad, sarcastic half-smile. "Yes Wolfram, although some things are still shady even now. But I want you to understand why I'm back and why I'm desperate to be with you again."

"Understand this, just because I'm finally listening does _not_ mean that everything will be repaired and things will return to like they were."

"It would be a mysterious abnormality if things did turn out like that. We're too screwed up to have it that easily. Besides, now I have an unusual double black nuisance to deal with."

Wolfram ignored the comment and started walking away from Jace down the hall. "The corner of the gardens usually provides a secluded spot in which a conversation is more than fit to take place. If you still want a chance, follow me."

Not missing a beat, Jace followed behind Wolfram with that same sad half-smile on his face. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what he had to say…

* * *

Wolfram and Jace sat on a long stone bench in the corner of the gardens, content under the shade of one of the largest trees there. The sun shined down brightly as if to welcome whatever the world delivered with a bright smile. The birds and the kohi flew overhead nonchalantly as if they had never known any conflict throughout their whole lives. The day had started out interestingly enough and was beginning to be best described as a wonderfully created abstract picture; beautiful to look at and quite deceiving if one didn't take the time to look at it for what it really was instead of what it seemed to be.

Secluded alone with Jace under perfectly normal conditions outside was something Wolfram hadn't done in a long time, nor had he ever imagined himself ever doing again. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. He knew he didn't particularly care for Jace right now, but still, sitting with him peacefully like he was doing right now had Wolfram reminiscing about the past, before everything went sour.

Jace felt the same way. He sat with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. He took a deep breath as he looked around, reminding himself that he really was in Blood Pledge Castle, and Wolfram was really sitting beside him, even if somewhat reluctantly. He couldn't blame him.

Jace smiled to himself on the inside. When he first arrived back in Shin Makoku about a week ago, the only thing he thought about was Wolfram. He cleaned himself up and made the announcement that as a relative of Wolfram he was royally invited to a couple of parties the Maou was hosting. He flashed a smile and batted his eyes and the guards let him right through without anymore. He went to the first party and didn't see Wolfram then, but the next one he caught a glimpse of his blond angel. He couldn't help but stare and feel the emotions he harbored since before he left take over, but as the last couple of years taught him, he had to relax and take control, although he couldn't bring himself to actually speak to wolfram until last night.

And of course, that went well….

All this obsessing over Wolfram kept Jace from catching up with the rest of the castle also. He hadn't really had time to talk or interact with Conrad or Lady Cecilie or anyone else really.

For about 20 years Jace fantasized about just sitting with Wolfram on a day like this, a day where it seems everything was peaceful in the world and there was no conflict between people, no past haunting him, no future that seemed bleak, no reason for doubt and hate and disappointment, just a normal day without any troubles worrying him.

Unfortunately, that was just a fantasy.

From a spectator's point of view, it would seem as if Wolfram and Jace were friends simply enjoying the weather, when in fact they were ready to relieve some of the hardest moments of their lives.

Lost in their own little worlds, both boys had been silently looking around at nothing in particular.

Finally Wolfram got tired of the silence. The quiet atmosphere surrounding him and Jace was getting to him. He looked at Jace and deliberately stared long and hard with a look that said 'Well? What are you waiting for?'

Feeling Wolfram's eyes on him, Jace turned his head up to meet Wolfram's impatient look and smiled. Regardless of how much time went by Wolfram would always be the same to Jace.

Jace turned, looking above the castle at the clouds in the sky that floated by, his eyes shimmering and smile still in place. Heavy thoughts filled his mind, but he had no right to burden Wolfram with all that. Still…

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Jace said out of nowhere.

Wolfram didn't say anything.

"Do you remember when we were little, coming to hide in the gardens when we were in trouble?"

Wolfram didn't answer.

Jace kept going as if Wolfram had answered. "We would stay out here all day long, laughing, joking, playing around. Then we would just lie down and watch the clouds go by, talking about whatever came to mind."

Wolfram sat silently, not seeing whatever relevant point Jace was making.

"Do you remember when we would talk, and tell each other secrets? You were never afraid to share anything with me. You were always the strong one, trusting me and reassuring me of everything being alright when I didn't even believe it myself. I used to cry a lot and get worried about things sometimes, and you would just hold me and let me cry and lean on you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wolfram cut in sharply.

Jace continued. "You never cried. We came here or to my old room," he heard Wolfram scoff, "more times than anyone could count, but never have you cried like I did."

Wolfram began getting a little bit annoyed. "Jace… I thought you were going to tell me about what happened."

Jace acted as if Wolfram hadn't even said anything.

"I remember that anytime something bothered me, you would get impatient and glare at me, just like you are right now, and demand I'd tell you whatever was wrong. You grew up caring like that, and I see how much it makes you happy to care after the Maou." Jace could feel Wolfram's eyes narrow on him. Jace didn't even have to look at Wolfram to know that he crossed his arms. That's what he always did whenever he didn't want to hear something.

Jace glanced down towards the nearest flower bed, which was only a few feet away. His eyes softly rested on the yellow flowers. "I remember you telling me that it wasn't fair that you told me stuff, and I got to hold back. You knew how much I loved flowers, and you knew how much I loved the yellow ones, even though I never really told you why. Whenever I didn't want to tell you what was wrong, you would either yell at me demanding I tell you what's wrong or you'd threaten to pick and destroy one or two or however many flowers it took to get me to admit the truth, afterwards I would lean on you and cry again until I felt better." Jace paused. He walked over and picked a flower in full bloom before returning to sit beside Wolfram on the bench.

Jace's reminiscent smile turned into one of defeat and sadness as he fairly lightly and delicately stroked the petals of the flower. "If something were to happen to me, even though I know things will never be the same as they once were, do you think it's impossible that you'd be able to forgive me long enough to hold me just one last time," Jace paused and slowly leaned in and placed the flower in Wolfram's hair, safely tucked behind his ear, before leaning back and gazing directly in Wolfram's eyes.

"Beautiful Wolfram."

Wolfram sat in silence, his arms still crossed. Anyone who didn't know Wolfram would be fooled by his lack of response. His body and expression showed no reaction to Jace's actions and words, however his eyes betrayed him. Wolfram's eyes always held the key to seeing what Wolfram was thinking, feeling, and who he was. Whether it was a because of a bond of friendship, hate, or whatever else, Jace still tugged at the part of Wolfram that had missed Jace so long ago.

With that same sad smile Jace stared at Wolfram, the boy that had consumed his thoughts and heart for so long.

Suddenly there was a quick loud rustle of leaves behind Wolfram. Before Wolfram turned his head around, Jace saw a blur of black scrambling behind the tree where the noise had came from.

Wolfram turned towards the sound and saw nothing but trees and plant life, but Jace held and annoyed look for a few seconds before Wolfram turned back around. He forced a smile back on his face.

"What was that?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing. Just a jealous bird."

* * *

Yuuri froze and tried to be as still and quiet as possible, although he was sure his pounding heart would give him away.

He didn't mean to spy and listen this long on their private conversation. But the sight of Jace and Wolfram together made Yuuri act more out of instinct than anything else.

He had just had his little run in with the not-all-that-friendly violet eyed blond less than a little bit ago, and Yuuri had admit that little altercation was _fan-tastic. _Fantastic enough to the point Yuuri wanted to release some of his power and teach Jace how to properly greet someone when meeting them for the first time.

Their run had had Yuuri seething so he came out to the gardens to cool off, take his mind off things. He knew that even though he didn't come right out and say it, Conrad was busy with other stuff to play catch with him every time he needed to clear his mind, so Yuuri decided the gardens was a good plan B.

He made it out the hallway to the gardens, but decided to sit on the steps instead and stare at the flowers. He was only there for maybe five or so minutes before he saw Wolfram come out of another hallway. Instantly Yuuri smiled and was about to go over to the blond when he saw Jace following behind. Instantly Yuuri's smile faded and he had the pain in his gut called jealously hit hard.

Before he knew it, he was following a few steps behind them to the farthest corner of the gardens and when they stopped he hid behind a large tree that was close to them but wouldn't disturb them if he stayed quiet.

He couldn't see anything but after awhile he heard them talking, and heard Jace talking about he and Wolfram were before a thought about him ever occurred. From what was being said, it sounded like Wolfram used to act towards Jace the same tender caring way he acted towards him. Yuuri's heart dropped some. He started having doubts unnecessary questions kept coming to mind.

'Does Wolfram really want me and love me like he says, or does he want me as a replacement for Jace?'

'Am I really what Wolfram wants, or is Jace someone that Wolfram wants and needs?'

'If Jace had stayed instead of leaving, would Wolfram have ever been interested in him at all?'

'Is there a chance Wolfram would forgive Jace and accept him back into his life?'

'Is there a chance Wolfram would leave?'

These thoughts and more clouded Yuuri's mind until he heard Jace ask Wolfram, currently _his _Wolfram, if he would hold Jace one last time. He peeked around the tree to see Jace actually touch Wolfram and place the flower in his fiancé's hair. And Yuuri didn't miss the little love message behind the 'Beautiful Wolfram' part.

Acting on instinct again, Yuuri was about to announce himself and go out there to tell Jace to back off until he stumbled on one of the roots from the tree that was sticking up from the ground. He hit the ground and just as fast as he hit the ground, Yuuri scurried right back up and with his back against the tree again, listening to see if he had been caught.

"What was that?" He heard Wolfram.

The moment of truth.

Was Jace going to say anything?

There was a pause that probably last a few seconds that seemed to last minutes to Yuuri.

"Nothing. Just a jealous bird." He heard Jace.

Damn, Jace knew.

Yuuri wondered if he should go correct Jace's comment since it wasn't a secret he was there anymore, or stay hidden for fear of Wolfram. If he wasn't so sure he would get obviously spotted by Wolfram, he would have already crept back to the castle and left them alone by now.

"Jace…" He heard Wolfram warn.

"I thought you were ready to hear what I've been up too."

Yuuri exhaled a deep breath. Overall he didn't want Wolfram to find out he was spying as if he didn't trust him, even if he was subconsciously ready to make an appearance and have a word with Jace. So he decided to relax some since it seemed like he was stuck for the moment.

* * *

Wolfram scrunched his face up slightly in contempt. He knew Jace was lying, but he'd let it go for now if it meant getting to the point of their discussion.

Jace decided not to say anything about Yuuri because he didn't want to have his attention from Wolfram drawn away by someone else. More than likely if Wolfram had seen Yuuri, they would have started arguing right away and he'd have to wait yet again for another opportunity to talk with Wolfram like this, even though he was upset his moment had been ruined by the little black haired idiot.

Wolfram sat on the bench looking expectantly at Jace.

Jace knew the look well, and decided it would be better to get started.

"Well, honestly, I don't know where to start. So I guess I'll have to start from that first day, from the beginning…"

Behind the tree Yuuri sat down, pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs trying to get comfortable. 'Might as well get comfy.' Yuuri thought. 'Sounds like I'm going to be here for awhile.'

* * *

_**20 years ago…**_

A crowd of soldiers watched in awe and silent appreciation of the friendly duel that took place before them. Among them, dressed in an emerald t-shirt and blue jeans with boots, a 62 year-old preteen Wolfram von Bielefeld sat on the castle steps with a slight grimace as he also watched.

His once clean white t-shirt and white pants now dirtied from training, 60 year-old preteen Jace von Bielefeld sweated and panted heavily in the courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle, his sword drawn and his eyes focused. His opponent, Conrad, stood with his sword pointed at him, another hand behind his back, and a smile on his face. The morning sun shined brightly and beamed down on them with stinging heat, and while it was very apparent that Jace was having a tough time with his training in this heat, Conrad didn't appear to be bothered in the least bit, not even one trickling bead of sweat running down his face. Patiently he waited for Jace to catch his breath and make another move. "You're getting better every day." He commented.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that, you're not even tired." Jace replied between breaths.

"Well I'm accustomed to battle within various conditions. It's just something you get used to. And you really are improving, I'm not just saying that. Are you ready to take a break for now?"

Jace grinned devilishly. "Not just yet, I still want to – YAH!" He charged and rushed Conrad before he finished his sentence, trying to surprise him. Ever ready, Conrad simply parried the strike and used Jace's momentum against him in the next strike to effortlessly side-step and allow Jace to crash to the ground. He pointed his sword at the boy's neck.

It was all in less than a minute. The sword shining in the sunlight and only a few inches from his neck made Jace gulp.

"Never rush into battle. One rash mistake can cost you your life." Conrad said to him, then pulled his sword back and extended his hand to help Jace up. "Why don't we take that break now?" His gentle brown eyes glanced towards Wolfram's direction. "I believe my baby brother has finished his lesson with Julia for today, and I'm sure he's here for you instead of me."

Jace nodded, knowing how Wolfram felt about Conrad. He headed over to sit beside Wolfram, hearing Conrad call to the soldiers for anyone else that wanted to practice their skill.

Wolfram didn't say anything when Jace sat down, just stared at Conrad as he blocked another swing from some brave soldier. Jace looked towards Conrad too. "He's not evil or anything you know."

Wolfram didn't say anything.

"He _is_ your brother, you should-"

"Weller is of no relation to me. He's as human as they come." Wolfram crossed his arms. Jace sighed, it was no use trying to get Wolfram to even admit he and Conrad came from the same mother.

"Wolfie, you should say things like that."

Both Wolfram and Jace jumped at the sudden sound of Lady Cecilie behind them. She was dressed in her all black Maou attire, her beautiful facial features along with the contrast between her fair skin and the royal black dress made her stunning.

"Mother, I, uh-"

"Hi Aunt Cecilie!" Jace interrupted, beaming a tired smile at the woman he looked to as a 2nd mother.

Wolfram gave Jace a scowl, Jace shrugging his shoulders and looking at Wolfram with a cheesy grin.

Cecilie reached down and pulled both Jace and Wolfram into a suffocating hug against her giant breast.

"Aww! You two are too cute! My Wolfie and my Jacie absolutely have to be the most adorable boys ever!" Jace and Wolfram struggled and finally pulled away to gasp for air.

"Mother! We can't breathe when you do that!" Wolfram whined. "Aw, does my Wolfie want another hug?" she teased. Cecilie reached her arms out towards Wolfram and he jumped up, blushing that the commotion drew the attention and some giggles from a few nearby soldiers.

"What are you looking at?" He shot at them. The soldiers turned their heads back towards Conrad, a hidden smile on their faces.

"You shouldn't talk to them like that Wolfram. It'll come back on you one day." Jace reprimanded.

"Jace is right this time Wolfie," Cecilie said, making a triumphant grin appear on Jace's face. "but I wish he would of thought of that before yelling at the kitchen cooks this morning for cooking the food slightly off from what he likes." It was Wolfram's turn to grin at Jace.

Cecilie shook her head. "I don't know what you two would do without the other. By the way Jace, are you ready for you trip back this afternoon?"

"Yes Aunt Cecilie."

"Good."

Wolfram interrupted. "Mother, why can't I go with back with Jace this time?"

"Because dear, Jace has to go home and handle a few duties, and we all know they would never get done if the two of you were together. Don't forget that Nora tells me everything you two are up to, including the fact that it was you two who let all two thousand horses loose last time, in which it took about a week to collect them all back."

Wolfram's eyes went towards the ground. Jace's expression turned guilty. "How does mother seem to know everything?"

Cecilie placed her hand on the top of Jace's hair. "Because that's how mothers are. Only a mother can love and worry about her children enough to know exactly what they're doing and more or less when they're doing it without even a turn of the head."

"Or just be nosy enough." Wolfram added. Cecilie walked over and pulled Wolfram into another hug, making sure to squeeze him tight before letting him go. "You shouldn't talk about mothers like that Wolfie. You make it sound as if we don't care about you."

After reclaiming his breathe again, Wolfram gave Cecilie an accusatory look. "If you did care about me, then you wouldn't let me go be heir to the von Bielefeld lands and if you really cared about Jace you wouldn't be using him to help set things up for the position. I don't want to be heir! And I don't want to lose my time with Jace to take the title! Why can't his step-brother do it? Keji is older than us and knows more about the land and rules and policies and stuff than we do! He likes that kind of stuff and he's smart enough, why can't he be the successor?"

Cecilie could plainly sense the distress coming from the boys. It was obviously heard in Wolfram's voice, but even though Jace didn't say anything his suddenly sad facial expression and violet eyes made it clear that the same thing also troubled him. She also felt the same way. Jace was another son to her and Wolfram was her baby, and she wanted both boys to grow up and become real, genuine men, but only in due time. She felt as though pressing issues were rushing the boys too fast, and she wanted them to just be happy.

Cecilie sat down beside Jace and pulled him to her in a sincere, gentle, motherly hug. She called Wolfram over and he dejectedly sat on her other side, not saying anymore. She put her other arm around him.

Cecilie bit her lip before starting. "I know this is rough but you two know Waltorana is very sick right now, and since he has no children and if something should happen to him, then we need you, Wolfram, to take over. I know how you feel and I don't think that it's right either, but-"

"But you're the Maou Aunt Cecilie. Can't you do something?" Jace asked, even though he already knew the answer. This wasn't the first time he and Wolfram were given this talk, but he couldn't help but hope for a different positive answer every time. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Wolfram's uncle is a very stubborn man and he fully abides by the rules of the land. And since Wolfram is the only one with true von Bielefeld blood and is next in line with his father gone, it has to be him."

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Both boys looked depressed over the issue. Cecilie already knew how much pressure being in a power position can have since she was the Maou, but she had Stoffel to use and lean on. If Wolfram took to the throne, then more or less everything would be on him. Sure Keji and Jace and the council and whoever else could help out every now and then, but ultimate responsibility fell on Wolfram, who was much too young. It was too much.

Cecilie shook her head and decided to avoid the subject. She squeezed both boys gently then let them go and stood up. "Let's not think about that for now. I'm going to go make sure Conrad doesn't overheat out here with all that swordplay. Why don't you two go grab some snacks and go play for awhile? Just be back in time for when Keji arrives to pick up Jace."

Wolfram and Jace nodded simultaneously, and Cecilie blew them both a kiss before walking towards the center of the courtyard where Conrad and now a line of soldiers were.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything." Wolfram said.

Jace shook his head. "Me neither. Wanna go lay around in the gardens?"

Wolfram stood up. "Not really. Come on."

Jace got up and followed Wolfram. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't really care.

* * *

Wolfram led the way and they ended up in Jace's room. In truth it was just another room that was meant for royal guest to stay in, but since Jace came to visit so often, Wolfram and Cecilie officially pronounced it Jace's room and nobody else was allowed to stay in it. It was only about 2 hallways away from Wolfram's room, so it worked out anyway.

Wolfram and Jace walked into the room, Jace plopping down on his bed watching as Wolfram crossed room to go on the joined balcony, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Wolfram, why is it you always like this room more than your own? Your room has a lot better stuff in it." Jace asked.

"Well if you wanted something else in here, then you know mother wouldn't hesitate to get it for you, nor would I." Wolfram answered.

"Yeah, but still, why do you always like coming in here better?" Due to frequent visits, Jace's room was a bit more decorated than regular royal guest rooms, but not by much. His floor was a violet carpet with silk white and violet bedspreads on his overly-sized bed to match his eyes, compliments of Cecilie. His room had a balcony opposite of the door with white silk curtains hanging from the doorway, and a dresser in the far left corner by the balcony made of bronze but painted to match Jace's blond hair. There was a portrait of Jace and Wolfram hanging over the dresser, one which showed two beautiful, fiery, honey blond mazokus nearly matching in royal attire. Wolfram was in an emerald suit, similar to a tux, with gold trimmings along the edges while Jace had a similar suit but violet with gold trimmings. To the left was a walk-in closet that, once again, held the white and violet decorated color scheme. Jace had outfits already there, not bothering with packing much for when he traveled back and forth from home to Blood Pledge. Other than that, Jace's room was basic furnished and was still just a guest room, at least to Jace.

Wolfram leaned on the balcony railing, seeming to stare off into space.

"Wolfram, did you hear me?" asked Jace.

Wolfram nodded. "Yes, I hear you. It's because your room has two things mine doesn't. One is the view I get from the balcony. I can stare off into the clouds or the stars, depending on day or night, and can get lost in them. "

"And the other reason?"

"Well…" Wolfram turned around and walked over to plop on the edge of the bed beside Jace. "this room has you."

Jace blinked, missing what Wolfram meant. "Huh?"

"I mean, it's you." Wolfram looked around the room slowly, before resting his eyes on the picture of the two of them together.

"You're my best friend, and you're always here for me. Whenever you're not here I get lonely, but I can just come in this room and it just almost feels like you're here. It's comforting. You know that no one else understands me like you do. Gwendal is always busy with his work, Gunter is hopeless, mother is the Maou but she smothers me all the time, and I don't really care about Uncle Stoffel, he's just making a lot of trouble for mother. Adalbert is okay sometimes but he's mostly just here. In fact, Julia is the closet one to understanding me whenever she isn't going on about Weller, and Weller…" Wolfram paused and looked down into his lap.

"He's just a filthy human. And my father is gone, which is why I'm the heir in the first place. I don't want to be the damn heir! I'm alright with things just like they are. I don't want to go off and have to take care of some other land and do all this other stuff, even if my name is originally from there."

Wolfram shrugged, feeling himself venting his frustrations. "I'm sorry. It's just irritating that no one bothered asking me how I felt. They just automatically assume that I'll do it without any problem. But I know that if it comes down to it, then I'll do it. Even though she annoys me all the time, I wouldn't want mother to think I couldn't handle it and end up disappointing her, or Gwendal, or even Julia. Brother runs things with the military and he never complains except when people don't do things right, and if he can do it, I know I can. Julia is blind but she can see things through more clearly than most anyone else here. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I'm the best leader there ever was, even if I don't want to do it in the first place." His tone turned sad with the last sentence.

Throughout his whole rant, Wolfram realized Jace hadn't said a thing. He turned back to Jace, just to see Jace looking at him funny. Jace was staring seemingly right into him.

Jace had listened to every word Wolfram said, and it made him proud but sad at the same time. Even though he didn't want to do it, Wolfram was determined to make sure that as heir he would do the best job he could for the von Bielefeld lands. He was determined to make everyone proud of him. Yet Jace couldn't help but be sadden at the thought of what Wolfram's duties would imply, and that the time he had to spend with him would surely dissipate within a matter of days until there was no time left at all. He was also sad for the way Wolfram felt, and the way it felt like everyone treated him.

Wolfram was one of a kind. He was strong, brave, beautiful, determined, loyal, and was more than Jace could ever ask for. Wolfram's emerald eyes always had an effect on Jace that made him grow weak and made his heart pound.

"Heeellloooo? Jace?"

"Huh?" Jace snapped out of it.

"I asked if you were alright. You were giving me one of those funny looks again."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things..." Jace hadn't heard Wolfram say anything. Apparently he zoned out somewhere along the way.

Wolfram scrunched his face and brought it close to Jace's. "Hm…thinking about what?"

Jace wanted to lean forward, Wolfram's lips were so close. He almost did before he caught himself. He blushed. "Nothing."

Wolfram crossed his arms. "Don't nothing me, you're blushing. Tell me."

"No. Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you're being nosy and it's not funny."

"So? That's what I'm supposed to do. It's what I'm here for." Wolfram started getting tired of the run-around answers Jace started giving him.

"No, you just want to be annoying." Jace didn't really want to admit what was on his mind, so he seemed annoyed and didn't give straight answers. It was what he always did when he didn't want to say something. He knew it, and he knew Wolfram knew it too.

"Jace, you're avoiding something again. I just spilled out my feelings, so why won't you say something?" Wolfram was beginning to get impatient and stuck his bottom lip out in almost a pout. He knew Jace would fall for it, he always did.

"Because it's stupid… and kind of embarrassing." Jace turned away. He knew the pouty face Wolfram made was intentional because he could never really make himself say 'no' to it. It was too cute, and it didn't help his embarrassment or his situation that was starting to develop downstairs.

"We've known each other nearly our whole lives. You're going to tell me now that something is stupid and embarrassing? Did you meet someone or something? Look at me!"

Wolfram reached out and turned Jace's face to him so he could see the look in Jace's eyes when he answered.

Instantly Jace's lips were once again an inch or two away from Wolfram's as the emerald eyed blond studied his reaction. Wolfram's breath fluttered against his skin and Wolfram's hair fell onto his. Those same emerald eyes that captivated Jace along with their close proximity placed a lost look of desire and attraction and need on Jace's face, making him temporarily speechless and unable to answer Wolfram's question.

Wolfram eyes widened and he grinned. "Aha! I can see it. You did meet someone! Who is she? Why didn't you tell me? Is it a girl or a boy? I wanna know!"

"Shut up! Wolfram...I…uh…" Jace bit his bottom lip. He wanted so bad to tell Wolfram how he felt about him. He wanted to tell Wolfram how much he adored him and how he felt like putty in under Wolfram's stare. He wanted to confess that he really was attracted to Wolfram who was his best friend, his only friend, his one other person that he felt he truly belonged beside and was always happy whenever he was around. But Jace was terrified, terrified of the possibility that confessing his feelings to Wolfram could ultimately destroy their friendship, leaving him shunned and without the one person that brightened his day from a mention of his name.

The thoughts running in his head along with the pressure he felt Wolfram was putting on him was starting to get to Jace.

Wolfram recognized this and immediately let up some. He forgot how sensitive Jace really was under all that confusing exterior of his. Wolfram grabbed Jace and pulled him into a hug. Jace leaned on Wolfram's shoulder, upset with himself for chickening out yet fairly content at the same time at Wolfram's touch. "You don't have to yell at me you know." He whined softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just want to know who this special person is that you're hiding from me that makes you start daydreaming all the time and makes you get that goofy, happy look on your face." Wolfram said.

Jace wanted to tell Wolfram that his 'special' person was definitely not hidden, but couldn't find the courage, so he settled for the alternative.

Jace got off of Wolfram and flopped back onto the middle of the bed. He turned on his side and gave Wolfram a defiant glare. "I'm not hiding anything or anyone. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Wolfram shook his head before climbing to lay beside Jace on the bed. "Fine, act like that. But we both know better than that. And we both know that _someone _has you all, um, worked up." He glanced down at the small but noticeable tent in Jace's pants.

Jace's face blushed crimson at the thought of being caught, and by Wolfram. He'd forgotten to hide it when he laid down.

Wolfram smiled a heartwarming smile. "But we both know that you're still my best friend no matter what and I'd give anything for you, so you know you never have to keep anything away from me, Jace von Bielefeld. I trust you completely and I'm always here for you." He grabbed Jace's hand. "We'll be best friends forever, and we don't have to worry about anything as long as we have each other."

Jace didn't say anything but his inner defenses and heart melted at Wolfram's words. He just nodded.

Wolfram stretched and yawned. "Good. Now shut up and take a nap. I'm tired." He closed his eyes.

Jace decided it would be for the best to just follow Wolfram's lead for now, feeling a bit tired himself. Wolfram made him feel important and to Jace, Wolfram was worth everything.

Deciding to enjoy to peace, Jace closed his eyes and joined in the nap, before waking a few minutes later to find Wolfram's leg in his stomach. It was never easy sleeping with Wolfram.

Jace rolled his eyes and gave Wolfram some space on the oversized bed by moving to the complete opposite edge. He stared at Wolfram for a few moments before closing his eyes again, a genuine smile on his face.

Soon one day he'll tell his best friend about his 'special' person…

* * *

Jace awoke to gentle shaking. His eyelids heavy, he had to blink a couple of times to get the used to them being back open again. Cecilie was on the bed, smiling down on him. "Hello Jace."

Jace sat up slowly, shaking his head to try and get the sleepiness out of his system. "Hi Aunt Cecilie." Yawn.

He around on the bed, not seeing Wolfram. "Where's Wolfram?"

Cecilie smiled. "He's downstairs talking with Keji. He got here awhile ago and we came to find you boys. You two are soooo cute. You two were sleeping so peacefully even though little Wolfie had fallen on the floor again. We didn't want to disturb you two, but he had woken up. He told us not to mess with you and let you sleep for awhile longer, said you had a lot on your mind. Is everything alright Jace?"

Jace nodded sleeply. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, but your Aunt Cecilie is always here if you ever need me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now come on, your brother is waiting for you."

Cecilie got off the bed walked towards the door. She held out her hand for Jace who was right there behind her.

Jace took her hand and the two of them made their way to the castle gates where they saw Wolfram, Keji talking with Conrad, and a carriage waiting for departure.

As Cecilie and Jace approached, Keji and Conrad stopped talking and turned to them with smiles. Conrad spoke first.

"There you are Jace. I was wondering if there was anything we needed to do to make the trip any easier for you and Keji since you're a _hard_ sleeper. You didn't even hear us in the room."

Jace thought about it and wondered at first if Wolfram had told them about his condition before they had fell asleep, but quickly realized it was one of Conrad's lame and corny attempts at a joke. No one laughed, but they all smiled politely out of kindness, except Wolfram. A disapproving scowl was more than evident on his face.

Keji spoke up as if Conrad didn't really try to make them laugh. "I hope you're ready for the ride, Conrad is right that you've certainly slept enough." Keji was no ordinary looking man either. He was older than Jace and Wolfram by nearly forty years, making him around a century old. Yet with his demon blood and the way he acted, the humans would mistake him for not being a day over twenty, while Jace and Wolfram could be mistaken for twelve or thirteen year olds.

Keji was as tall as Conrad, but with different features. His jet-black hair was long in a ponytail that traveled down his back, but short bangs that covered the top part of his forehead. He held deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to never waiver. His smile was soft like Conrad's but with more confidence that perfectly matched his confident borderline cocky demeanor. He was built like a soldier with a sword always on his hip and mellow orange uniform always on and kept clean. One could describe him as a younger, happier, more approachable version of Gwendal.

Ignoring Conrad and Keji, Wolfram walked directly in front of them to get Jace's attention.

"I've already gotten you're stuff for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about it once you woke up."

Jace half-smiled. "Thanks Wolfram." He was glad that Wolfram was thinking of him and the nice gesture, but to him it sounded like Wolfram was ready for him to go, even though it wasn't like that.

Keji interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt you two in your private conversation," he said sarcastically, "but we really do need to be leaving. We're getting pushed for time back home." He looked at Wolfram. "If we're going to get things ready for our, _heir_, we need to get going."

Nobody else noticed, but Jace noticed loud and clear. The way he was looking at Wolfram and the way he said 'heir' was all too familiar to him.

Keji stuck his hand out and shook Conrad's hand and gave Cecilie a hug before walking to the carriage. "Say your goodbyes Jace." He said behind him.

Cecilie went and squished Jace in a tight hug before letting him go. "Aw, I'm going to miss you all over again. By the sound of things it'll probably be another while before I see you again. Make sure you take care of yourself and behave. Oh, and have fun!"

"Yes Aunt Cecilie."

Cecilie smiled, then backed off while Conrad stepped up.

He reached out to shake Jace's hand. Jace grabbed it firmly. "Goodbye for now. We'll have another sparing session later ok? Keep practicing." Jace gave a firm nod.

Conrad just smiled before he was elbowed out of the way. "Enough Weller. We don't need all of that."

Conrad kept his smile and backed away slowly to give them some space.

Wolfram and Jace stared at each other for a long moment, neither one saying anything, before Jace caved and threw his arms around Wolfram in a tight hug. To Jace, separating from Wolfram was as painful as a sword going through the heart. It hurt like hell and he'd do anything to get rid of it. In this case, it hurt like hell to be away from Wolfram and he'd do anything to stay with him for as long as he could.

Wolfram felt the hug coming and returned it equally, although for a different meaning. To him it was missing a great and loved friend. To Jace it was so much more.

"I'll miss you." Jace said.

"I'll miss you too." Wolfram said. They broke apart. "Do you know how long you're going to be gone this time?"

Jace shook his head. "No, but hopefully not for too long. I don't like being without you. It's not the same when you're not around to get impatient with me and me shouting back."

"So? It's the only way to get you to tell me anything. And next time we'll have shout at each other again…" Wolfram leaned in close to Jace's ear. "…just so you can tell me about your special someone." Wolfram whispered, like a child with a secret.

Jace blushed. "Shut up." Wolfram was too innocent in his thoughts about Jace to understand what was going on.

"Hey! Let's Go!" Keji yelled. He sounded irritated.

At that, Jace started walking backwards towards the carriage, never taking his eyes off of Wolfram. Wolfram smiled, and behind him came Cecilie and Conrad. Looking at the three, Jace felt as though he was the luckiest boy alive to be considered part of the family here.

"Come on Jace." He heard Keji say.

Jace climbed in the carriage beside Keji. He turned and looked out the small, rectangular window in the back. Keji told the driver to go and as they pulled off, Jace's eyes went from a view of a waving Cecilie, Conrad, and Wolfram, to just Wolfram. He felt it in those last few moments before he pulled away, he could have said it right then and there that he thought he was in love with Wolfram and got away, but he didn't.

He got scared and now it was too late.

In the carriage, Keji had his eyes trained on Jace's face as he sat back down on the seat when he couldn't see Wolfram anymore.

"I thought I told you about getting too close with him." Keji said.

"He's my best friend. I can't help it if-"

"Screw that." Keji cut in.

"He's not evil brother! You haven't even given him a real chance, you don't even know him! Maybe if you-"

"Jace…" Keji's voice lowered.

Jace hung his head, feeling liquid stinging in the corner of his eyes. "Yes brother."

"I've already told you once how I felt about him, don't make me repeat myself. You are my little brother, remember that." Keji warned.

"Yes brother."

"And concerning Wolfram, we also have some urgent things to discuss."

Jace looked up at Keji's hard glare. "What about Wolfram?"

"Save it for when we get home." And that was the end of that.

Jace sighed and looked out the window at the passing trees too his right, thoughts of Wolfram filling his mind. As Jace sat in that carriage pulling farther away from Shin Makoku, little did he know the troubles that awaited him back in the von Bielefeld lands that would ensure he wouldn't see Wolfram again for the next twenty years….

* * *

Well that was fun to write. Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long for this update to come up. School is crazy and I'm also trying to learn Spanish for one of my classes, and in speaking only English all 19 years of my life Spanish is definitely a challenge to me and sucks up alot of time. But I was brought up speaking english so I figure I have an excuse if I mess up some words every now and then lol. Kudos to everyone who's bilingual.

So in case you missed it in the story, Wolfram and Jace are the equivalent of human 13 year olds, and this was about 2 or 3 months before the war officially started. This chapter was a setting for how Jace and Wolfram interacted when they were younger and how Jace used to fit in at Blood Pledge.

Next time, more detail into Jace's past, secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, people are killed, and Jace is right in the middle of it all.

Next chaper: **The Origin of Jace von Bielefeld I: Part II**

Read and review! Suggestions welcomed. Love you guys! Until next time!

~Kriter~


	9. The Origin of JvB I: Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I don't Wolfram. I don't own Yuuri. Man, I don't own Shinou. Oh well…**

**Chapter 9: ****The Origin of Jace von Bielefeld I: Part II**

"Hey."

"Jace."

"Hey!"

Jace's eyes began to flutter softly as he lifted his tired head up in an effort to sit up straight.

"Hey! Jace! Wake Up! We're here, we're home."

Jace rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as a loud yawn escape from between his lips. Still sleepy, he opened his eyes enough to see Keji already out of the carriage with his head in the doorway. Keji was staring at him with a half amused look on his face, waiting for him to rouse enough to remember who he was.

Keji shook his head. "Come on Jace. We should go greet mother and eat something. It's been a long ride, and you'd feel better after you've eaten and rested for awhile. We can think about work afterwards."

Jace nodded sleepily, and Keji moved so he could climb out the carriage. Stretching and yawning some more, Jace rested one hand in his pocket and the other on the back of his neck as he looked at the surroundings that made up his home in the von Bielefeld lands, since he hadn't seen it in about a month. It was already dark and the courtyard was filled with lit candles.

Although not necessarily as big as Blood Pledge Castle nor as known for its elegance, the von Bielefeld castle held its own quite capably. From an overhead view, the castle was a building with a square design that surrounded the middle courtyard on three sides, being the top, left and right side, with the bottom being a castle wall that ran from one end of the left side to the right, completing the square. The large front gate was in the middle of the wall, as was a large fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

Each side, or wing, of the building had a connecting tower behind it. The left and right towers were living quarters for the maids and servants and resident soldiers. The other tower was about three stories, which is where Jace, Nora, Keji, as well as other guest, stay.

On the ground along the edges of the building were flowers that his mother collected and planted as a hobby, as inspired by her friendship with Cecile. Keji saw the flowers as a way for his mother to enjoy her time, while Jace liked Nora's plants. She had a colorfully diverse collection of flowers in range from roses and daises to exotic plants such as the beautiful green jade flower and the tacca chantrieri. However, in Jace's onceover glances, there was one special patch of flowers that stood out to him that he hadn't noticed before.

Keji watched Jace as the boy turned his head casually, remembering the familiar surroundings of the castle, before he suddenly took off. "Hold up! Jace!" he called.

Jace took off in the direction of the flowers that captured his attention.

The yellow flowers were just like the ones his Aunt Cecile had back at her castle, but he hadn't brought any samples from the Blood Pledge here, lest they die on the trip, nor had he been able to find any that were around here. Jace was stumped. "How…"

"I believe Cecile calls them, 'Beautiful Wolfram.' "

Jace turned around at the sound of Nora's voice. "Mother, how did you-"

"While you were there doing who knows what, Wolfram apparently sent a bunch of the seeds here to be planed for you when you got back. It seems that he wanted it to be a surprise for when you got home, judging from the look on your face. The deliveryman also brought a letter from Wolfram that should be in your room."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that…" Jace said dumbly. He couldn't recall a moment that Wolfram could have snuck away to send them here, at least without him knowing about it. Well, nothing was ever certain.

"Oh don't worry about it. It was a nice thing for him to do. Now come here and give me a hug." Nora opened her arms and Jace immediately embraced her in a tight and loving hug. At his young age, he was still a bit shorter than Nora, but only by a couple of inches.

It was obvious Keji's looks came from Nora. She was a very pretty woman, kind, sweet, loving, and totally devoted to her land and sons, she treated everyone like family. Eyes just as sky blue as Keji's, her hair only stretched down to the nape of her neck, and like Keji's it was jet-black but smoother as if made from silk. Her smile was one that could bring comfort to the most troubled child and welcomed the challenges of the world. As loveable as she was, one should not be deceived by her gentle appearance and demeanor as Nora was an independent woman that held the strict discipline of her beliefs and would courageously fight against any wrongdoings. She took pride in her children and held her sons to great expectations for whatever they chose to do.

Jace separated from their hug and looked Nora in the eyes. She smiled that motherly smile of hers, always proud of him. "Even if you forget to hug your mother every now and then, I still love you no matter what."

Jace gave a guilty grin. Nora patted the top of his head. "Don't worry, you can just make it up by telling my about your stay over dinner. It should be ready in a few."

Jace nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, and stop with the 'ma'am' stuff, you make me feel old. Your brother has already gone ahead, we should hurry before we have nothing to eat." She chuckled. Jace grabbed Nora's hand as they made idle chat while walking towards the main part of the castle.

* * *

Jace, Keji, and Nora sat ready for their meal in the dining room. It was medium sized with an elegant cream and burgundy color scheme. It was great in space, a rectangular table in the center, and windows on the far wall for an overview of the castle grounds. A chandelier dangled overhead and lit candles were placed evenly on the table. Just then, an older man entered the room with two trays full of food on both hands.

He was a handsome Mazoku, clad in an all white attire, with silver hair that was wrapped into a ponytail, silver mustache, a chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, and violet eyes somewhat similar to Jace's except they had a darker hue. He was in great health and shape; humans would mistake him for around 50 or 60 years old, when in fact he was over 800 years old.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

He placed both trays on the table, and looked at Jace. A smile formed on his face. "Why, hello young master, I hope you enjoyed your visit to the Maou's castle. I've prepared your favorite meal just for your return, and dessert afterwards."

Jace returned the smile. "Thank you Albert! And yeah, it was good."

"You and young Wolfram behaved yourselves and strayed from mischief I assume?" Albert raised an eyebrow.

Jace nodded his head.

"Good. I wouldn't want have to make you hold off from my dessert for some ridiculous stunt." Albert wiped off his hands and began serving plates. For tonight there was a feast of sweet potatoes, rice, yeast rolls, butter beans, and a seasoned turkey drenched in his secret broth that made it the turkey luscious and Jace's mouth crave more with every bite.

Jace shook his head as Albert handed him a plate, then Nora and Keji, who were also eager for Albert's mouth-watering delectables.

Ignoring the conversation, Keji immediately dug into the food as he always did, while Jace ate each bite slowly with over exaggerated, childish enthusiasm, as Nora began casually dining. Albert was standing by, eagerly waiting for the verdict.

"Albert," Nora started, "I don't know how you do it, but every meal just keeps getting better and better."

"Yeah, I definitely missed this. And none of the other cooks can make stuff like you." Jace chimed.

A large grin spread against the man's face. "Why thank you very much. Your praise is too much, but please, go on if you insist." he teased.

Nora laughed. "Won't you sit and join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh no, I still have to make sure everyone else is doing their jobs right, we have some new rookies on board. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Keji, who remained verbally silent but was loudly stuffing himself, momentarily stopped to reach for another plate. "Why do you have to act like that Al? When's the last time you ate with us? My little brother is back and enjoying the food, so you might as well enjoy it too." Then he dug back into the food.

Jace nodded and gulped down the food stuffed in his mouth. "Yeah, Keji's right. Enjoy yourself for once. You're always taking care of us, you're family, remember? I just got back and I'm already reminding you of that." He waved a turkey leg at Albert. "It's reaalllly goooodd."

"Don't play with your food Jace." Nora reprimanded.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't do any harm." Albert agreed. He sat down opposite of Nora and fixed himself a plate.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it? But I'm stuffed." Jace patted his stomach.

"Not me. I'm ready for dessert." Keji wiped his mouth with his napkin. Nora shook her head. "Do you ever get full dear? You've eaten two, no you just finished off another one, so three whole plates already. You're going to burst soon."

Keji gave Nora a sly grin. "It's what keeps me motivated to keep moving." Albert stood up and began walking to the kitchen. "He is a growing young man, so I suppose dessert would be appropriate now."

Already stuffed, Jace was about to leave but decided to stay for some dessert instead. Albert returned with a huge 3-layred cake with sweet whipped topping with an assortment of fruit mixed in with the topping. Keji's and Jace's eyes grew just at the mouth-watering sight.

"Oh my," Nora gasped, "Albert, this cake is beautiful, and quite big. Are you sure it is just for us, or did you plan to have a special someone visit for dessert?"

Albert gently set the cake down on the table. "Of course it is for you my lady, as well as the children. My time is spent here and I enjoy the company quite contently." He began passing out helpings.

Keji took his and commenced digging in immediately. For someone who can be as serious as Gwendal at times, it was interesting to see Keji when he actually acted like a regular demon.

Jace admired the look of it before joining in. "Albert, you really should get out more. You're always here, you need to have fun sometimes." He said.

Nora nodded. "Jace is right. You should explore what the world has to offer, you never know what lucky man or lady you may find."

Albert took a slice for himself and sat down. "True, I don't leave the castle very often unless I'm with the young one-"

"Hey, I'm 60 years old, almost 61! I'm not a child, thank you very much!" Jace cut in.

"Oh, please pardon me," Albert cleared his throat, "As I was saying, yes its true that I stay in the castle unless I'm am out with the nearly 61 year old _**little**_ one, however, I am an old Mazoku and have had my share of experiences already. I even have some friends outside the castle believe it or not."

Nora gave a warm smile. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you locked up with just me and these boys all the time. Shinou knows I'd go crazy if I were you. But honestly, we don't know what we would do without you."

"Thank you, my lady."

They ate in silence for awhile, mainly savoring the sweet goodness of the multi-flavored cake. Between Nora, Albert, Jace, and Keji's monstrous appetite, the once huge 3-layed cake was reduced to only a forth of its former glory. Stomachs were happy and full by that time.

Jace leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, content and convinced he wouldn't be able to eat for at least another week. Now full, he began to get sleepy, letting out a loud yawn.

"Jace, are you still tired from you're trip?"

"I don't see how, he slept just about the whole way here." Keji commented.

"It gets boring without Conrad to talk to or having Wolfram around." Jace said. Keji got a somewhat sour look on his face. Albert got up and began cleaning the table and Nora shook her head. "Why don't you _both_ go and rest. It is a long ride to and from the castle when you leave late. Get some sleep now and that way both of you will be fresh for tomorrow. I, for one, am tired just from waiting for you two to get back, and I think I'll head to bed. Albert, dinner was superb."

"My pleasure."

Nora stood up. "Go rest, _both_ of you. No overworking tonight," she gave Keji a look, "and no last minute mischief," she glanced at Jace, "understood?"

"Yes mother." Jace and Keji chorused.

"Good, and no arguing. Goodnight boys." She said as she turned and walked from the room towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight mother." They called after her.

Jace decided to take his mother's advice and call it a night. His belly was already full, his eyes were sleepy, and at the moment nothing else made more sense. Albert had finished cleaning the table and was wiping one last spot on the corner of it. "You two should heed your mother's word. Get a fresh start on the tomorrow's morning."

Keji sighed and propped his elbows up on the table, laying his head in one hand. "But I still have a lot of paperwork and stuff to do. Why wait, wouldn't be more productive to get back on it and do what I can now?"

Albert shook his cloth. "You could and I admit, it would be more work out of the way, but Keji, would you rather do them now and go to bed only to find in the morning that you made errors due to your tiredness and have to go start over to make corrections, or would you rather do things right the 1st time with a clear and focused mind?" Keji didn't say anything.

"Think about it. I have some other things to attend to before I turn in for the night, and I'll see you both tomorrow." Albert left the room, catering to his other duties for the night.

Jace stood from the table yawning. "I think I'll go take a bath and call it a night too." He started heading for the door.

"That little comment you made earlier wasn't necessary." Keji shot at him unrepentantly. Jace stopped and turned to face him. "What comment?"

"About Conrad and the other one."

Jace sighed. "The other one? Why do you always have to have mood swings whenever I mention Conrad or _Wolfram?_" Jace made sure to put an emphasis on the name.

"I don't have mood swings."

"Yes you do. You can be normal at one moment, then when something about Wolfram comes up you turn into jerk."

"So?" Keji shrugged his shoulders.

Jace was confused. "Okay… I just don't understand you. You know, you're actually a decent brother sometimes just until Wolfram's name comes up. I know you don't care for him, but why do you dislike Wolfram so much?"

"I have my reasons. And that's what we need to talk about. for one, I think he's a bad influence on you."

"What? How?"

"What do you mean how? You can't get him out of your mind for even a few minutes. You talk about him constantly, far past the point of annoyance, and you follow him wherever he goes. You're getting too dependant on him and what he thinks."

"That's not true! You're just trying to start something."

"You're practically in love with him."

Jace blushed. "No! I, I, uh-"

Keji shook his head. "Look at you. You can't even defend yourself when it's Wolfram in question. It's not the fact that you love him, that doesn't concern me in the least bit. It's what you loving him is doing to you that pisses me off." Keji rose from his seat and walked over to Jace.

Jace shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His voice lowered. "Let me tell you something, when my father died I had sworn to him as a last wish that I would rule this land for the better one day. When mother and I first saw you after Albert brought you in from the rain that day, I saw potential. _You_ have the potential to become intellectually dangerous, among other things. Since that day you became my brother, I've resolved to make sure that using our combined talents that the wish I promised my father would come true. I taught you almost everything you know about being an advisor, from how to formally settle disputes to regulating taxes down to the rules and regulations on the way things work, and everything was good for awhile, even when Waltorana became sick and first announced Wolfram as the successor instead of me just because he's blood. But you know what? I tired to make things work, being beside Wolfram to make sure everything was good, but you two are the most childish ingrates ever when you're around each other, and all the hard work I've invested into you dies as soon as you see him. You don't even at like the boy who _used _to strive for the better for our land. So yeah, I don't like him, or the fact that he doesn't take his duties seriously."

Jace was astonished. "How can you just talk about me like I'm just some sort of tool to be used? Do you even know how you sound right now?"

"Do _you_ even know how you're acting right now? Getting all defensive just because I'm saying something you don't like. Get over it, I never said anything about you being a tool. Since mother took you in as a son, I accepted you as a brother, but the potential I saw in you shrivels and dies around that boy."

"I'm not getting defensive; and what do you mean, 'since _she_ took you in, I accepted you', so you're admitting you never wanted me as a brother?"

"Stop twisting my words damn it! My Shinou, you're annoying when you get like this."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Whatever. The fact is right now I **do **have a little brother that I can at least train to help run a nation, but the title of successor of our great land isn't going to him, or even to me. No, it's going towards some brat who doesn't take anything serious or even live here or even know about some of the most basic laws of our land just because he's next in the bloodline."

Keji's face was stern. Jace cut in, disbelieving Keji's accusation. "Are you serious? Are you that jealous of Wolfram? And you don't even know how he feels, he really does take this stuff seriously!"

Keji rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous dammit, this is about the fate of our land, the one, unlike him, **you** live in. And how would you know he really plans to take anything serious anyway?"

"He told me so himself, today while we were waiting for you. He said so in the bedroom that he's going to be the best there ever was because it was his duty, or fate…or something…" Jace's voice trailed off.

Keji gave a sarcastic smirk. "Ok, yeah, and how long is that going to last? I'll be the one handling everything anyway because he doesn't have the slightest clue about anything, and you practically melt around him."

Jace's temper started to set in. "You know what? Whatever Keji, I don't even care. You're just saying stupid stuff because no matter what you are jealous of Wolfram and you can't see him like I see him."

"_Me?_ Jealous of _Wolfram?_ Ha!_"_

Keji put his hand to his forehead. "You can't even see how much of a spoiled brat you're acting like right now. One day your obsession with Wolfram is going to get you into trouble with the wrong person Jace. I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Whatever." Jace turned and started to leave.

"I'm telling you to be careful Jace. Don't you know those closest to you can be the ones who hurt you the most?"

Jace didn't even bother with a response as he left the room. Keji started on him from nowhere was really getting on his nerves. He could really use a bath to calm down.

* * *

The warm steam that cloaked the room and the soothing temperature of the bath relaxed Jace significantly. It wasn't as big as the one at Blood pledge caste, but it was about the same design. It was basically a bathroom with a closet and a large Jacuzzi that was always kept at warm temperature just for Jace. He had sets of clothes in the closet so that he could just take a bath and then dress appropriately for whatever occasion.

The gentle water caressing his naked body gave him the sensation of floating into nothingness. A dark, usually hidden birthmark, similar to a burn-mark, was now visible on the outside of his right thigh. It was shaped like an apple that had been bitten into. It was the only mark on his body that he inherited from his biological parents, from which one, he didn't know. Why he was staring at it and thinking about the parents he never knew was a mystery to him. Maybe it was due to Keji's mentioning of his father.

Jace soaked in the bath, pondering over the things Keji said to him.

'_You're practically in love with him.'_

'_You can't even defend yourself when it's Wolfram' in question.'_

'_You have the potential to be intellectually dangerous, among other things.'_

'_You can't even see how much of a spoiled bratt you're acting like right now. One day your obsession with Wolfram is going to get you into trouble with the wrong person Jace.'_

"_Be careful Jace. Don't you know those closest to you can be the ones who hurt you the most?"_

Keji's words kept floating back to Jace's mind as he soaked in the tub. It all confused him. Apparently even Keji noticed how much attention he found himself giving towards Wolfram, so there's no telling who else noticed. Albert, Conrad, his mother and Aunt Cecile and maybe even Gunter were all probably people who have also taken notice. Keji said he was practically in love with Wolfram. Jace shook his head. He knew he had some kind of feelings for his friend, but love? It couldn't be love, he didn't even know what love was.

But wouldn't that be part of the point? Since he didn't know what love was, maybe he couldn't see that he was, indeed, in love with Wolfram, just as Keji said he couldn't even see how much of a spoiled brat he was. That part also confused Jace. If he was acting like a brat, he didn't see how, when he was just standing up for what he wanted. Why did his brother start an argument so suddenly just like that?

Keji also mentioned something about him having potential and noticing it when he first arrived at the castle. Tonight was the first time in a while that Keji yelled at him like he did, yet this time he even went so far as to mention his deceased father, who he doesn't talk about often. To Jace, it's just proof that when it comes to him and Wolfram, Keji was more than serious when he said it pissed him off.

Sometimes Keji seemed to be a complete idiotic enemy to Jace, commanding him around and never giving him a chance on things, but sometimes he says things that make Jace realize he only cares about him and these von Bielefeld lands.

And that last part, about people close to him hurting him, it sounded more like a warning that anything else. Jace wasn't sure what he thought about that. Despite being in a sensually warm bath tub, Jace caught an eerie feeling and a subtle, foreboding chill crawling up his spine.

Loving Wolfram, Keji mad at him, not knowing how he felt, not being able to be certain of anything… all of this thinking and over-analyzing was starting to give Jace a headache. He dipped himself underneath the water for a few moments as if he were trying to hide from his own thoughts.

When Jace resurfaced a few moments later, he wiped his eyes and leaned against the edge of the Jacuzzi. He stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly and sighed. No matter what, when he looked deep down, only one thing was true.

He liked Wolfram.

Alot.

When he first met Wolfram, he knew he liked him. They first met when Waltorana went to an aristocrats meeting at Blood Pledge Caste and decided to bring Jace along to meet the Maou. He wasn't sure if he'd wanted to go at first, but reluctantly agreed and left anyway. It was a long boring trip there and he didn't think much of it. But that changed as soon as he got out of the carriage.

Greeting them at the front gate was the Maou, his now Aunt Cecile, a scary looking man, Gwendal, a strong, relaxed looking soldier, Conrad, and the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, Wolfram. Instantly he became nervous but was very anxious to meet this boy.

The group approached them, and Jace seemed to forget everything. Waltorana practically had to shout his name to remind Jace where he was as Jace was so transfixed on Wolfram he forgot about everything else.

When he finally got the nerve to say hi to everyone, he got his first feel of the people he knew he would love and accept as family. Gwendal was silent and stern and while he didn't say anything to him, he gave a quick nod before disappearing abruptly into the castle. Conrad smiled at him with that gentle smile he had and Cecile had squeezed him into one of her bosom suffocating hugs instead of the usual handshake that is customary for first meetings.

"Oh! He's just _so _cute!" Cecile exclaimed.

Wolfram pried him out from her death hug and they argued about first impressions for a moment while Jace stood by attempting to catch his breath. Wolfram then turned to him.

"I'm sorry about that." He extended his hand. "I'm Wolfram, Wolfram von Bielefeld." Jace took his hand, his own somewhat shaking due to nerves and excitement. "HI! I mean, uh, hi. I'm, um, Jace, Jace von Bielefeld. It's nice to finally meet you."

They shook hands and Wolfram turned to Waltorana. "Hello Uncle. I'm glad to see you are well."

"Likewise."

"Um, so your last name is von Bielefeld too, so that makes you my cousin right?" Jace asked. "Yes, technically, in name." Waltorana answered.

"Oh, okay."

Wolfram was confused by the statement. He looked at Cecile and she merely shrugged her shoulders, not understanding herself. He turned back towards Waltorana. "What do you mean, by name? Is he or isn't he?"

"Allow me to explain," Waltorana said, "Jace here, is not related to the von Bielefeld family at all, in fact he was an orphan, a child of the streets. Our butler, Albert, surely you remember him Wolfram, found him sitting in the rain beaten up one evening. Apparently, young Jace here was involved in a fight, trying to protect a shop from a theft, pointlessly trying to be a hero but was, in essence, only a nuisance. Albert however thought his actions noble and since he had no home, Albert brought him to the castle where he was shortly adopted by Nora even though she already has Keji. Jace's life has been a poor one and sympathy is the probable cause of his adoption by that girl."

Waltorana gave Jace a sideways glance. "Although not blood, not having any real prior knowledge about nobles, and not capable of carrying out all the duties of a noble, and not able to wield a sword properly, I've found that he's at least smart enough to be of some use around the castle, due to Keji's teachings."

Jace was looking at the ground by the time Waltorana finished, suddenly finding the dirt interesting and not wanting to look at anyone else. Cecile frowned. "Waltorana, I see your manners are still as pleasant as ever," her disapproval of putting the boy's past under the blunt and embarrassing spotlight was evident. "Even so, Jace, was it?"

"Yes?"

"My Wolfie here needs a friend. He's always trying to be like his big brother Gwendalyn and grow up much faster than he should. Unfortunately he doesn't realize that everyone should enjoy what they have of their childhood while given the chance. He needs a friend, someone like you."

Wolfram's cheeks turned red.

"Mother! I don't need you telling everyone about my life. I can make friends on my own, thank you very much."

"Yes, and you've certainly done a good job of making them and keeping them for a few weeks. No why don't you and Jace go get to know one another, since I have to go deal with this stuffy meeting all day."

Wolfram looked as if he were going to say more, but stared at Jace for a few moments, who was trying hard to act as if he wasn't noticing anything.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the castle." Wolfram finally said.

"Um, sure." Jace awkwardly followed Wolfram, and despite the awkward playdate-like setup Cecile crafted, Wolfram and Jace got along. Wolfram asked him more questions about his past, to which Jace answered, feeling somewhat odd about being able to talk so easily to Wolfram about it. As they talked, they ended up discovering common interest and becoming friends despite the setup, to the point that they became best friends and remained as such.

* * *

Pleasant memories of him and Wolfram from way back then helped Jace relax into the bath and immerse himself in what he was physically feeling. The water held him, held him as if to never let him go into uncertainty. He didn't want to think about anything anymore, just feel.

Jace closed his eyes and slowly ran one of his hands through his hair, then down his chest and stomach to the smoothness of his thighs. This movement along with the water and some imagination allowed him to pretend he was embracing the feeling you could only get when you're around that special someone that makes you feel more valuable than anything.

Jace began moving his hips, gyrating in the water to begin a natural back and forth flowing motion in the water. The water swayed with his body, kissing his skin from his chest down to his smooth stomach, continuing onto the length of his cock and the curves of his butt, and down to his slightly trembling legs. The sensations along with the hormones of being young had Jace's hand finding itself from his thighs to his rod, stroking it in the water in rhythm with his movements.

By now he was at full attention and lost to imaginative sensation, his thoughts running astray as he happened to think back to a day he and Wolfram had been laying about the edge of a pond with their hands behind their heads, both in nothing but shorts and enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other's company in their peaceful setting. He remembered sneaking glances and how smooth and creamy Wolfram's skin looked against the sunlight, his eyes trailing over every visible detail from the size of each nipple to the lusciousness of his legs.

Now rock hard and stroking without concern, Jace's rhythm sped up as he was moaning softly in the bath. Biting his bottom lip softly, he remembered how Wolfram's lips looked teasingly tasteful with every word and could only imagine the feel of them on his.

Jace licked his lips in remembrance, his hand letting go and gripping back tightly on his shaft in repeating patterns to create pleasurable pressure and the tip of his thumb rubbing on his head. He continued this for a few minutes, soft noises escaping from between his lips without his consent before realizing he wouldn't be able to take much more. He gripped harder and began with more rough movement in the water, allowing it to control the motion around his butt and his balls. A few more moments with more pleasant memories of Wolfram, and Jace finally arched his back and pumped his erupting cock as he came in the tub, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning as he did so.

Needing a few moments of recovery, Jace sat on the edge of the tube and thought about what he just did, or rather _who _he had in mind while he did it…again.

No, it wasn't the first time he masturbated with fantasies of his best friend in mind, as he always felt as if he was being a type of pervert afterwards, but then again he couldn't help it. It was an addicting need of his, and at times those needs, needed to be answered.

Jace cleaned himself up and let himself out of the tub. Tired for the night, he dried himself off, put on his slick violet thong, and set for bed.

He entered his bedroom, again with a heavy gold and violet theme. His bed was king sized with violet silk sheets, a gold colored dresser beside it. On the dresser was a letter addressed to him.

Jace sat on the bed and opened it. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Wolfram's. It read:

_Jace,_

_ I know how much you like the flowers. Every time we are around the garden you seem to stare at me with that weird look of yours, then you blush and look away. Whatever, but then you look at the flowers and start to stare off with this peaceful look on your face, before you go right back to staring at me. Its just that it happens so regularly now I thought you might like some flowers of your own. Considering the distance from our castles I doubt any of them would survive for long, so I sent some seeds over the day you left from your castle to come visit me, which is probably now about a month ago. They should have grown since then, and now you can stare at them whenever you want. I really hope you like them. Write me back soon, it's always boring without you._

_Wolfram_

Of course, this was the letter Nora told him about earlier that he'd forgotten about. Jace read the letter and reread it two more times, a broad smile on his face at the gesture performed by Wolfram for him. Truly, he never had nor will ever fond another one like him.

Jace decided to wrote Wolfram back as soon as he got the chance and to thank his mother for keeping it for him. Right now he was spent, and decided the best thing for him at the moment was sleep. Jace climbed between the silk sheets and closed his eyes, a smile still on his face as he drifted off.

* * *

Jace awoke startled the next morning. He was sleeping peacefully before feeling a hard thump on his bed.

His eyes shot open and there was Keji, who had plopped himself on Jace's bed.

Jace rubbed his head. "You know, knocking on the door like you had some manners every once in a while wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Keji seemed to be ignoring him, his eyes casted downward, a somewhat distant look on his face. "Keji, what's wrong? Why do you-" Jace's eyes trailed downward to where Keji's gaze rested, only to find the letter from Wolfram clenched in his hands. "Keji, I-"

"Get up. Eat breakfast. It's time to get you started back on routine. I'll be in the office." Keji said simply. He stood up and casually tossed the letter back on the bed towards Jace, then started to exit the room.

"Hold on, what makes you think you can just come into my room, read my personal stuff, and act like that?"

Keji acted as if he didn't even hear Jace and swiftly exited the room without a word.

Jace sighed in irritation, he hated when his brother did stuff like that, always preaching about how he was just looking out for him. To Jace it sure didn't seem that way. He thought Keji was more nosy and controlling than anything else. He picked up the letter and read it one more time, then folded it and placed it back on the dresser by his bed.

Jace got up and grabbed a towel and headed towards his bath. He decided to make it a quick one, knowing his brother would come looking for him after awhile if he took too long.

After climbing out and putting on his usual attire for around the castle, a uniform similar to Keji's but colored violet and gold, Jace headed straight for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello Jace." Nora said once the blond entered. She was sitting at a small round table, an empty plate in front of her as she had apparently just finished eating breakfast. Albert was busy cooking while another maid was busy doing the dishes, with other maids coming in and out of the kitchen carrying out trays of food or bring back empty trays, presumably for the residential soldiers.

"Hi mother, Albert, everyone. Pretty busy this morning aren't we?"

"No, just another day young master. You have been away too long." came Albert's reply.

"Did you and Keji decide to not listen to my advice and get into another argument last night? He stomped in here all moody and anti-social. He only got some bread then heading straight to that office. I promise that boy is going to run himself ragged, he and Cecile's oldest have much in common when it comes to work ethic, and at this rate neither one of them is going to settle down and give me a niece or nephew or daughter or son-in-law." Nora shook her head. "I would personally prefer they found a nice young lady, then it would be all the more babies to spoil."

Jace tried to sit down beside Nora at the table and nearly missed the chair as she said that. "Uh, well, given Keji's current priorities, I don't think he'll be having any kids any time soon."

"Shame. But did you two get into a fight last night?"

"Just a small one." Jace nodded. Albert came over and placed a small plate of fresh food and a glass of juice in front of him as though he had the plate ready and waiting.

"Was it about Wolfram?" Nora asked, giving a knowing look. Jace nodded again, his mouth now too full to answer.

"Wolfram hasn't done anything to Keji, and yet Keji acts as if Wolfram stole away his one true love."

Jace hesitated, but decided to tell Nora what Keji said last night anyway, at least to an extent. "Keji said it was because I was in, er, because I act differently whenever I'm around Wolfram than when it's just me."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

Jace swallowed the rest of his food and nodded. "Yeah, he said it was because everything I've learned seems forgotten around Wolfram, and doesn't think either one of us takes anything seriously. And he's worried Wolfram's going to change me into something I'm not suppose to be, or something like that, like Wolfram would ever intentionally hurt me. He's just trying to be controlling like always, I don't see what his problem is." Jace finished, drinking his juice.

"It seems to me that Keji is jealous of your being in love with young Wolfram." Albert stated matter-of-factly as he collected Jace's quickly emptied plate.

Jace nearly drowned/choked on his juice, almost spilling the glass in his hand. "W-What? I never said anything about being in love with Wolfram!"

"You don't have to, we've known and watched you long enough to know when something changes in you. And try not to spill anything Jace." Nora said.

"B-but, what do you mean, 'in love', with Wolfram? What makes you think that?"

Nora smiled, trying not to chuckle. "Why do you look so surprised? It's only natural that we know these kinds of things."

"But I never said I was! You're making up stuff."

"Now Jace, don't you think that's a bit cruel? We see the way your smile never leaves whenever he's around. We see the way you two get along as if you were in an actual relationship. Whenever you had a problem, who do you go to first? It isn't me, or Albert, or Keji, it's always Wolfram."

Jace's face flushed beet red. He stood from the table and decided it was about time for him to join Keji in the office. "I think it's time for me to go find Keji."

Albert startled him by sneaking up and placing a hand on his shoulder from behind. "But why, young master, we haven't even begun to discuss the duties of being in a relationship, or even marriage should your future pursue it. You do know about male consummation, do you not?"

If Jace's face had a maximum hue for the color red, he reached it right then as he shrugged Albert's hand off his shoulder and bolted from the kitchen, leaving Albert and Nora laughing behind him.

The two calmed down a few minutes after Jace left, wide smiles in place. Nora stayed at the table while Albert went about his daily musing around the kitchen, placing this here or cleaning that over there.

"Well Albert, this shall surely keep me in high spirits for the day. Its always fun teasing that one."

"Indeed it is my lady. The boy is so infatuated he can't help his obviousness."

Nora placed her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together, resting her chin on them with a dreamy far-away look in her bright eyes. "But Albert, wouldn't it be wonderful if Jace and Wolfram became a couple? They would be _sooo _cute together. And if Keji finally finds someone too, then all would be perfect! It would be a bonus if Conrad and Gwendal also settled down, they're such sweet boys."

"Certainly." Albert remotely replied.

"But perhaps, maybe Keji secretly like Wolfram but doesn't want to admit it? That may explain his jealous tendencies!"

"Quite so."

"Oh! Maybe Wolfram will even say he loves them both but can only choose one, which makes Jace and Keji duel in a hard-fought battle for his love…but nobody gets killed!"

"Sounds exciting."

"Oh but wait, then that means that someone would get hurt and I don't want anyone to get hurt or be left out."

"Of course not, my lady."

Nora brought one hand to her chin again as she though hard. "Hmmm… I got it!"

"Is that so?"

"Ok, what if Keji and Jace have a duel, but then Wolfram interrupts it claiming he couldn't bear to see either one of them hurt the other. And right after that, a beautiful prince or princess rides in on a sturdy white bronco, and steals Keji's heart at first sight, making him realize he never really was in love with Wolfram anyway, just acted out of jealously. Wolfram accepts this and he and Jace get together while Keji rides off into the sunset on the back of the beautiful white bronco. Then Wolfram slaps Jace and announces his proposal for marriage, to which Jace gladly accepts. Then they wait a few months for preparations because it's going to be a BIG celebration, and right before it starts, Keji and his beautiful spouse appear with children, either adopted or biological, making me a wonderfully happy grandmother! Jace and Wolfram get married and live happily after until the day comes that they announce they're going to adopt and then I can spoil even more grandchildren! Wouldn't that be even more wonderful Albert?... Albert?"

Nora turned her heard around the room and found that Albert was not even in the room anymore. "Hmph, how rude. Men, they never fail to miss the admiration of a beautiful love story." Nora pouted. "Cecile would love it. I'd have to remember to tell her this next time I see her."

A few minutes later Albert appeared. "I'm sorry my lady, an issue with two of the maids came up and needed my assistance. Excuse my absence, would you like to share with me your sudden solution again?"

Nora turned her head in mock hurt. "Ugh, once again you leave me for those ladies Albert. When will you realize that I'm all you will ever need?"

Albert sat down with a smile and placed his hand on Nora's. "Why, no other woman will ever steal my heart like you have, Nora my lady."

"Oh Albert, you're such a romantic, how could I ever stay mad?" She flashed a smile at him.

"You can't." Albert grinned. They laughed for a bit then quieted down. Nora looked at Albert.

"Albert, it's the times like this and the thought of my sons happiness that keep me going to pursue peace and stability within these lands. I have another meeting to attend in a little while. I dread it soo much."

"Does it concern the murders again?" Albert asked, concern in his voice.

Nora nodded.

"Yes, another boy was killed last night. This time he was found disfigured in the trash in an alley." She said morbidly.

Albert shook his head in disgust. "That makes the fifth one in the 2 months. A heart, liver & kidneys, lungs, pancreas… what was taken this time?"

Nora didn't say anything, her face becoming noticeably more horrified. It seemed as if she was struggling to speak.

"Nora, are you okay?"

She looked at him openly into his eyes, locking sky blue with violet. Her eyes shined with disgust. "Albert… the boy's genitals were removed."

It took a few moments for Albert to register what his ears just heard.

"What? That is sick!"

"Yes, I fully agree. The people are going to revolt if something isn't done soon, but whoever's doing this is very cautious, not leaving a single shred of evidence at any of the crime scenes. This is far from an easy problem to solve."

Nora became quiet as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Albert squeezed her hand in reassurance, to which she squeezed back.

"Waltorana's sick, and it's on me as his fill in to find this person. I can't do it, I'm scared Albert. I'm absolutely terrified to see the face of someone capable of this. I heard the news late last night, in this early morning in fact. A guard awoke me to report with the news. I cried Albert, just as I'm doing now. The boy's being killed are no older than Jace or Keji, Albert, I don't know what I would do or how I would feel if any of the victims were my sons, and I can't even begin to imagine how this family feels, how the _mother_ feels, at this loss. These aren't even grown men Albert, they're children! Children! I couldn't even sleep after the soldier told me the news. A child belongs to his mother Albert, how can someone just assume the right to just snatch that child away?"

Albert felt Nora's pain intensely. He shooed away the other maids who were obviously listening, their steps and movements had slowed so they could listen. They left without a word, not being able to bear Nora in such a state. Gossip about this discussion was sure to spread soon though.

Albert slid his chair closer to Nora and she embraced him without a second thought, burying her head deep into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Albert said nothing as he returned the comfort and allowed Nora to shed some of her pent up sadness.

Nora pulled back from Albert some. Her eyes were cast downwards in some contempt and despair. "You remember after the first murder, when I left to visit the family for the first time? Do you know I've replayed that same memory from that time over and over again in my mind, and it has yet to settle. I doubt it ever will. Albert when I arrived, my heart couldn't take it. The boy was younger than Jace, and when I saw his mother, she was dead on the inside. I believe his name was Roy, Roy Baxton. He was an only child, a child that loved boats and ships. When I arrived, I wasn't the only one, as many friends and relatives were there also. I found out later that the boy had a dream to work out at sea on a boat."

"Albert, the atmosphere reeked of death and depression while I was there. No one could even bare to speak. But the worst thing was a little girl, one that the boy apparently cared after like a younger sister since she didn't have much except an emotionally and verbally abusive older sister. She cried, Albert, and couldn't stop crying. She demanded to know where Roy was, and no one could stand to tell her. She was an adorable child, with brown hair and brown eyes and tears like that should never come from a child. She kept asking, pleading to find an answer, and nobody said a word. So I told the child Albert, I had to tell that child her best friend and older brother figure was dead. She broke into hysterics against me, burying her face in my dress until her tears subsided. When I looked into her eyes again, it was like watching the life drain away slowly from her body. Her adorable brown eyes that were so full of emotion were no longer anything but a way to see that this news killed her soul. I had to leave, I couldn't take anymore."

Nora leaned against Albert for a few more minutes, not able to say another word. Albert hugged Nora close, saying he was there for her anytime she needed it, without even speaking a word.

Nora separated from Albert slowly, showing him her gratitude for being there through her eyes. She decided she needed a few moments alone before she could build herself up to discussing such a topic for the meeting. As she left out the kitchen, she could only ask herself one question:

'_What kind of soulless monster is capable of destroying lives like this?'_

* * *

Unknown to Nora and Albert, they had another set of ears listening to their conversation.

Jace had headed towards the office and had forgotten to thank Nora for placing the letter on his dresser. Knowing how much of a workaholic Keji pushed him to be and knowing that his paperwork had piled up over the past month, he decided to properly do it now before he forgot again. Consequently, Jace managed to arrive right when Nora's and Albert's conversation switch to the topic of the murder of the latest young boy. He knew all about the previous murders, it was nearly impossible not to with all the gossiping around.

The tone of the conversation sounded heavy, and he had decided not to interrupt. He was about to leave instead of rudely eavesdropping, but couldn't make himself turn away, his curiously getting the best of him. He ended up listening, and leaving with moistened eyes when Nora described explaining to the young girl about Roy's death. He wasn't able to stand to hear anymore or listen to his mother's pain.

Jace walked through the hallway with a deadened look on his face. Although severely close, he had not let a single tear escape from his eyes. Soldiers died all the time, and all people die eventually, that was the rationalization he used to hold back from crying. However, these were kids, not soldiers, and in witnessing his mother's reaction to the events, he couldn't completely hold back the harbored hatred for whoever was committing these acts.

Jace resolved whoever was doing this needed to be stopped. He hated the pressure the situation was putting on his mother, and he hated how it made her feel, not to mention the way everyone else felt. He could only imagine the fright the younger children of the land had, scared of the nightmare it seemed they were living in, where children were abducted and gruesomely murdered without a moment's notice. It had to stop, and Jace made up in his mind right then to help do whatever he could to help put an end to it.

Because of his sad expression, several of the maids he passed by asked Jace whether or not he was okay, to which he only responded with a nod. He didn't feel like talking his eyes became attracted to the floor as his feet chauffeured him through the hallways, unknown to him as to where he was actually going.

Eventually he did end up outside the door of the main office, the one he shared with Keji. They both have their own individual offices, but for most of the work they do it was more beneficial to also have a shared space. Jace stared at the brown, plain wood, undecided as to if he was actually going to go inside or not, his entire mindset dazed by the conversation he just overheard.

Ultimately deciding to push forward instead of being caught up on things, he opened the door and silently closed it back, then made his way towards his desk, opposite of Keji's. The room was a fairly large-sized room, with the wall opposite of the door being entirely made of reinforced glass for a view overlooking the courtyard. In the middle of the room was a large table with a map of the von Bielefeld lands carved into it. Various papers and items laid on top of it. On the left side of the room was Keji's area, a desk with a magnitude of stacked papers and file cabinets no taller than the desk on either side. On the right side of the room was Jace's area, fairly similar to Keji's except with only one file cabinet.

Keji was hunched over at his desk, reviewing and writing on different papers when Jace entered. The boy moved so silently that Keji heard neither the door open nor close, nor Jace moving to go sit at his desk.

When Keji finally did look up, he saw Jace sitting quietly, appearing to look at the papers on his desk but staring off into space. Keji watched quietly for a few moments before continuing with his work.

Jace sat immobilized, staring at the papers on his desk. Multiple stacks were sitting before him, consisting of complaints, taxable information and adjustments, noted changes in ownership property, address changes, a copy of store records, recording various stats for each month and week, among other various request, all needing to be reviewed. For most around Jace's age, they were too young and immature to handle the constant workload, however Jace was intelligent and due to Keji's teachings Jace was able to sort and complete different menial papers, even though Jace had to work on the maturity part himself. Keji claimed it was all part of learning to be a good advisor.

Keji, being a natural politician and having more experience, handled land distributions, ownership rights, battle strategies and the merit of different recommendations, foreign polices, the overall budget, legislations, tax adjustments, and so on. But even though they were part of the higher ups, neither Keji nor Jace were of noble blood and were not able to put anything into action. That job was left for Waltorana and his current advisor, the one Keji shall one day succeed. But between the two of them they made Waltorana's work significantly easier, even there was no less of a workload.

Deciding they weren't going to sort themselves, Jace started sorting the stacks, the first apparently not being about anything except domestic disputes and petty rivalries. By an hour's time, he was down to the very last paper of one of the stacks that had just been submitted a few days over two months ago. It was another complaint, this one about trespassing.

Jace rolled his eyes. This one seemed just as interesting as the other hundred papers he sorted. Right when Jace was about to put the paper in it's place and start on compiling the total month's income, something on the paper caught his eye.

Jace picked up the paper reread the details of it. The complaint was of a boy trespassing across a man's yard late at night. It claimed that the boy would cut through his backyard and mess up his garden. It seemed there was a toy boat found in the garden one night after it was ran through, and it just so happened the boy next door had an extensive collection of toy boats and ships. Confronting the mother or the boy didn't help matters, and it said that if something wasn't done soon, he would have to do something himself. The complainer's name was signed _Rye Whittaker_. Jace had a weird feeling in his stomach as he was reading through the information. He found out why as he read the last part of the paper:

_This formal trespassing complaint shall be taken under consideration against the following person(s):_

_Roy Baxton_

Jace gasped and read and reread the complaint in his hands at least two or three more times in order to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe what he just found, his mouth wordlessly moving as he read the name over and over again, and got the same result. Roy Baxton, the same child who was found after the very first murder, had a complaint filed against him filed a few days beforehand. And there was a name for suspicion right there on the paper, Rye Whittaker.

"I don't know what you're doing over there, but you're getting distracted. You need to focus and try to get those stacks completed and sorted."

Jace looked up at the sound of Keji's voice, noting that his brother wasn't even looking at him to know why he was suddenly all worked up.

Jace moved from behind his desk and bolted over to Keji's with the paper clasped tightly in his hand. "Keji! You'll never guess what I just found! I got-"

"You're right, there are too many papers for me to guess. But I don't want to nor care to. Go back and do your work." The sky blue-eyed Mazoku replied, disinterested.

"But you gotta-"

"Go do your work Jace. Stop trying to tell me every little thing about people's lives and just do your job."

Jace gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you stop being an irritating smartass and just listen to me?"

Keji finally picked his head up to look at Jace, irritation heavy in his gaze. "No. Now for the last damn time there's work to be done and go sit down on your smart ass and do it, smartass."

"Dammit Keji! I'm trying to tell you-"

Keji pointed at the door. "You know what? Bye. You're distracting me. Unlike you I'm trying to complete the work asked of me by the people of this land, and if you're not going to do the same then just leave and let me at least work in peace."

"Agh! Fine!" Jace yelled in anger, frustrated that he was not even able to complete a sentence. He turned on his heel and stomped from the room, opening and slamming the door shut in loud spitefulness.

Keji looked at the door and shook his head before turning back to his papers.

"Too easy."

* * *

Jace stomped down the hallway without having any particular destination in mind. He was pissed off with Keji. Why is it that brother of his never seemed to listen to anything he had to say? Jace looked at the paper in his hand one more time, reading the names on it. He folded it up and placed it inside his pocket.

"If Keji won't listen, who else can I trust to tell this to? Ugh, that stupid idiot!" Jace shook his head. "I need some fresh air." And with that, the boy decided to head outside towards the flowers.

Tuned into his own thoughts as he walked and not paying attention to his surroundings, Jace abruptly bumped into someone by mistake. He blinked his eyes and rubbed his hurt nose. "Sorry, my fault."

"It's quite alright young master."

Albert patted the top of Jace's blond head, before noticing the contention on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Still miffed about Keji, Jace shook his head no. "No, I'm alright."

"Nonsense," Albert didn't believe him in the slightest. "I'll have you know, young Jace, that I can tell when something heavy weights on the mind. Come, lets discuss this over a snack." Jace started to argue against it, but thought better of it as he really didn't have anything else to do, so the two of them made their way back to the kitchen in silence.

When they got there, Jace sat down at the table in the same seat as before, while Albert prepared them a sandwich. As Jace waited, he couldn't help but allow his mind to lead him back to the conversation he overheard this morning. The way his mother spoke, the pain she felt described the boy's family and friends were in, it immediately made him forgo his anger towards Keji and instead replace it with despair.

Albert, finished with the preparations, placed a sandwich in front of Jace, and then sat down with one for himself. Albert took a few quite bites as he studied the troubled boy, before finally breaking the silence. "Tell me what it is on your mind."

Jace wasn't sure what to say. He didn't exactly want to admit he was eavesdropping on a private conversation between him and his mother.

"Is it about what you overheard this morning?"

Jace looked up immediately, surprise evident on his face. "But, how did you know?"

Albert finished the last bite of his sandwich. "Do you really believe that within all of your juvenile trials with young Wolfram I wouldn't be able to tell whenever you are sneaking around?" He dabbled a napkin at his lips as he spoke.

Jace looked back at the table guiltily. "I'm sorry Albert."

"As you should be. That was a private discussion between your mother and I, and you should respect discussions you're not involved in. Nevertheless, is am I right? And please, don't be shy with your sandwich. I ate mine rather quick, and it seems yours looks very appealing also."

Jace decided to eat his snack before it was eaten for him. "Albert, why do you always look out for us so much?"

The man seemed slightly thrown by the question. "Hm? Well, I guess the simple answer is because I want to. Would you rather I keep to myself?"

Jace shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, all the other maids and soldiers help us and everything, but nobody else cares for us as much as you do. You cook for us, clean up after us, you watch over me and mother and Keji, you even scold me, and even Wolfram too, when we need it. You talk with mother and are there for her when she needs it whenever me and Keji aren't here. You give us all advice, and you never seem to have a bad day."

Albert laughed. "Well, your right about some parts. Yes, I do care for you and Keji and your mother, but please don't be deceived by thoughts of me never having a trying day. Sometimes I force myself to get up and face the day, knowing the workload that lays ahead of me. My duties, as the head servant, are plentiful, and they never seem to shrink. And yes, they are days when you or your mother or even Keji make ridiculously tedious request, and at those times I would definitely like to deliver a piece of my mind. Regardless, I do these things because I want too."

Jace raised an eyebrow, not expecting that from the usually collected gentleman that was Albert, but it was true no one was perfect.

"Wow, I guess I never thought about it that way before. But you know what I really love about you Albert?"

"I don't believe I do."

Jace smiled thoughtfully for a minute, before it faded away. "More than anything else, I love how you treat us like a real family instead of some all important figure on a pedestal. And to me, Albert, you're like a real father." Jace looked directly into the man's violet eyes, similar to his own.

"I've never known either of my parents, or anything about them. I don't know they're hair color, what was their favorite food, what my grandparents were like, what they look like, nothing. All the orphanage tells me is that they had died young. And that place was horrible. We never got treated like children. It hurt us, and the older kids who didn't know how to deal with the pain would pick on the younger ones like me. I had to leave, the way I felt back then, it felt like it would be so much better to die on the coldest nights in the streets during the hardest rain than to stay in that hellhole one more night. And a few days afterward is when you found me."

"I don't think I've ever really told you how much it means to me that, even after all this time, you still care about me. Albert, I don't know what I would do without you, and I want to say thank you, and I really love you Albert. I guess just thinking about how mother talked about the boy being gone, and how now no one will ever get to talk to him again, really makes me want to let you know how much I truly appreciate you, Albert." Jace stopped there, feeling a lump settling in his throat.

By the time Jace finished, Albert's eyes had moistened. The words spoken to him from the boy had gotten to him. "Jace…" he wasn't sure what to say.

Jace looked away, blushing with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I, I'm sorry Albert, I don't know what I'm saying. I, I don't know, I guess I-"

"Did I ever tell you about my family Jace?"

Jace looked up, pondering the question. As he spoke, Albert looked at the table but seemed to stare into the past, a reminiscent twinkle in his eyes and sad smile on his face.

"Before I came to this castle, seemingly not to many years ago, I had a family of my own. I had a wife and two children. My wife was the most beautiful Mazoku I'd ever laid eyes on. Her name was Isabel, with flowing brown hair and the most beautiful and sincere blue eyes I have ever seen. Our daughter, Isabella, named after her mother, took after her mother in looks but Isabel always insisted that she got her personality from me. I don't know about that part, Isabella was a kind girl, intelligent, sensitive, never a burden on anyone and was always a joy to have around. David was my son and older than Isabella, sharing my violet eyes and long silver hair. He took more of his looks from me, but definitely got his qualities from his mother. Both of them were smart, caring, headstrong, outspoken, and surprisingly stubborn when they wanted to be. Actually, they were a lot like you."

Jace wasn't sure if that was a compliment or if Albert was messing with him again. Nevertheless he was very interested in Albert's story since he had never thought about the man's past before. "Why haven't you ever said anything about them before Albert? Where are they now?"

Albert's smile dissipated. "They have all past now."

"Oh." Jace said dumbly, not knowing what to say and feeling the heaviness of the awkward silence that followed. He was glad when Albert started talking again after a few moments.

"Isabella stayed home with me and Isabel throughout her life, battling a sickness that seemed to grow worse as the days passed by. At one point she seemed to be getting better, but eventually she lost the battle. Isabel and I fell into despair but recovered after a number of years. It was harder for Isabel, but one factor that helped was the news of an incoming grandchild. David, being the oldest, grew up and got married to a stunning young lady. Green eyes, blond hair, and could put David back in his place without hesitation should he ever get carried away with something, as he was prone to do. He was always so full of ideas but sometimes lost sight of what he was doing, but it was because of that young lady's strong will that David found her irresistible. I believe, Emily was her name, yes that's right."

Jace did not say a word while Albert spoke. He couldn't help but be intrigued, even if it was a morbid tale.

Albert continued. "A few years after Isabella's death, after remaining surrounded by constant reminders, David decided it would be nice to take a short journey as a vacation, to just get away. At first, Isabel and I rebutted the idea, claiming we didn't need a vacation, still David was persistent and Emily fully supported the idea, also thinking it would be alright. Slowly we started giving into the idea of a family vacation, despite the fact Isabella would not be with us. Right before we were ready to agree we should go, Emily's doctor decided it would be better for her and David to stay instead. Isabel and I were instantly ready to call it off but once again David pressured us to go anyway. Isabel and I talked it over, and after making them promise to write to us if anything happens, we finally agreed for us two to go for a vacation at the hot springs. We gathered our things and left for a wonderful 2 week vacation to the springs, leaving David's Emily's smiling happy faces behind us. We didn't hear a word from them the whole time we were gone. However when we returned, we found tragedy. The people told us the most horrid news we could ever imagine, that David and Emily's home was raided during a riot by humans, and they were both found dead. Worst off, the baby had been born a week after we left, but when my son and his wife's bodies were found, the baby was missing. No one knows anything about what happened to the child or any detail about it, except it was a boy. we don't even know his name. I had missed the birth of my first and only grandchild, missed the chance to protect my family, but still had to witness the severe depression Isabel experienced until she finally past one cool winter morning, watching the snowflakes fall outside through her window while lying on our bed."

Albert stopped there, feeling as though he needed a moment to gather himself. Jace felt himself overwhelmed by a wave of sympathy for Albert, having lost everything in the course of a few years. "Albert, I'm so sorry for what happened."

Albert put his hand up. "Don't, you have nothing to be sorry for. Of course I still think about it but this happened nearly, how many, 60, 70 years ago? I'm not sure anymore, but I remember my family as clear as a cloudless day. I believe it's because you and your family remind me so much of mine that I love it here so much. I know I can't ever replace what I had, but I do know I can always do what I can."

There was a bittersweet tone to the man's voice. Jace couldn't even think of what to say, but he got up and rounded the table to give Albert a warm hug, to which the man received with a sad smile. Jace pulled away, a reassuring look for all it was worth directed at Albert, the experience making him feel even closer to the man than before.

"I'm glad you are able to keep those memories Albert. The only thing I have is a birthmark. It's actually kinda weird looking, it looks like a bitten apple." Albert's eyebrow arched slightly. "A bitten apple you say?" Jace nodded. "May I see this birthmark?"

Jace's gaze turned towards the floor, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, I would but it's kinda private. And I guess nobody knows its there, besides whoever took care of me while I was young."

"Still, may I see it? I promise to not tell a soul of its location." Albert persisted. Jace thought there was nothing special about his birthmark, but still Albert wanted to see it. "Alright." He finally agreed.

After looking around and making sure no one else was around, Jace undid the front of his pants and slid them down, exposing his thong to the air of the room. He turned his right thigh towards Albert and placed a finger on it. "See? Doesn't it look like a bitten off apple?"

Albert nodded. "Yes, it does indeed." Albert stared at the mark for a few more moments without saying anything, making Jace feel partially uncomfortable. "Thank you for showing this to me Jace, and I shall keep my word about keeping this a secret just between us."

Jace pulled his pants up and fixed them back. "Thanks Albert." The silver haired man was about to reply before noticing a slip of paper sticking out from Jace's pocket. "What's this?" he asked, pulling it out.

Jace had forgotten all about his reason for being mad at Keji. "Oh yeah! Please Albert, you have to take a look at it. I think I found something important!" he exclaimed

"Lets see…" Albert said as he read the paper. By the time he finished, his eyes were wide and his hands were trembling. "Oh, my, Shinou. Jace, did you find this while in the office?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, I was sorting the paperwork because I figured it would be easier than doing the taxes, and at the very bottom of the first stack, I found it." Albert became really quiet then. Jace could see in the man's dark violet eyes that he was thinking of something. "Jace, does anyone else know about this?"

Jace shook his head no. "I tried to tell Keji, but he just kept yelling at me to get out of his office because I was distracting him."

Albert nodded nonchalantly before folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. "This can be a vital clue to solving the mysteries of the child murders. We can present this to your mother's board as evidence against this Mr. Rye Whittaker, however, it's not worth it if there isn't anything else to help back it up."

Jace was somewhat lost. "Okay… so then what are we going to do?"

Albert's expression became intensely serious. "Jace, I need you to go into the records office and find anything you can about the history of this man."

"Got it."

"Meanwhile I think I will just do some conspicuous snooping around the town as well as talk to the neighbors and whatnot."

"Okay."

"Alright. Hmmm, this means I won't be around for dinner tonight. I'll have one of the cooks start preparations immediately, and if anybody ask, a friend of my in town has come down with a sever sickness and I am staying overnight to make sure he is properly cared for."

"Done." Jace smiled, he was beginning to get filled with a sense of nervousness and excitement. Whatever he found today, could actually lead him to find and bring to justice the person that has been committing all of these hideous murders!

Jace held a fist out in front of him, a sense of adventure along with a determined look in his eye, and a slick grin plastered on his face. "We're going to find out if he's the guy we're after Albert, and if he is, we're going to bring him to justice! He'll pay for everything he's done." Albert grinned and placed a fist on top of Jace's. "Indeed he will, young master."

"Hold up, I don't think so…" came an unexpected voice from the doorway.

* * *

Welcome to the end of **The Origin of Jace von Bielefeld I: Part II. **Does anybody else wonder who would walk in on a conversation like that, and what'll think about it? I do.

Next chapter is the temporary conclusion to the Origin of Jace and his goal is to get it out before Halloween. Is this Rye Whittaker really the gruesome murder of the children? And why? You'll just have to wait to find out.

Thank you for reading this chapter, I really appreciate. Comments and suggestions welcomed! Until next time!

~Kriter~


	10. Missing Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. I only own the humor I find in the cheesiest pickup lines of the 21 century….**

**#5._ It's a good thing that I have my library card. Why? Because I am totally checking you out!_**

**Chapter 10 – Missed Connections**

Jace held a fist out in front of him, a sense of adventure along with a determined look in his eye, and a slick grin plastered on his face. "We're going to find out if he's the guy we're after Albert, and if he is, we're going to bring him to justice! He'll pay for everything he's done." Albert grinned and placed a fist on top of Jace's. "Indeed he will, young master."

"Hold up, I don't think so…" came an unexpected voice from the doorway.

* * *

Jace and Albert turned their heads towards the doorway, where behind them, listening to every word, was Keji.

Albert's face was relieved. "Oh Keji, it's just you. How long have you been there?"

"Wait, what did you mean by what you said?" Jace added, staring hard at Keji.

"I've only heard enough to understand what you and Jace were plotting, and I mean I'm not going to let you two do this, at least not without me." he replied.

"Oh, so does that mean you're going to aid us in our search of the truth?" Albert asked. Keji nodded.

"May I ask why?"

Keji walked over to the table where Albert and Jace were. "For one, I actually sympathize with the little brat about the stress of finding this guy not being good for mother. Second, I cannot allow anyone to just roam and murder as they please, at least not while I can help it. I believe this guy, whoever he is, needs to be investigated and punished immediately if found guilty."

Staring long and hard into Albert's eyes, Albert conceded.

"I see. Then it's settled. Keji, since you're going to help out with this, then while I'm out I'll need you to-"

"About that," Keji interrupted, "it's a good plan, but it's too obvious. I mean, how many times have you really left the castle for personal reasons before? Twice? Maybe even three times? With you snooping around the town, it could possibly raise this guy's suspicion more than it already is."

"But that's why we're saying he went to go visit a friend." Jace explained.

Keji turned towards his brother. "Yes, and still, how many times has Albert stayed in the castle with us while people were sick? Do you really think people are going to buy that? If this guy has any connection to the murders, then Albert's appearance will be an automatic tip off."

"But-"

"So what do you purpose Keji?" Albert asked.

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment, "it can't be helped. I'll go."

"What? You'll go? Hold on, this was mine and Albert's plan before you even got in here, you just can't go and change everything like that!" Jace exclaimed.

"Stupid! Keep you're voice down." Keji snapped. "And it makes more sense for me to go. Albert's our right-hand man and it's obvious to everyone when he's not around, and we don't want to risk any chance of putting him at risk. I leave all the time, its nothing new. I have connections that will allow for me to get information easier, without even giving off a hint of my real intentions or even being seen."

Jace shook his head. "But that's just dumb, you just want to be the spy instead. Why do you always have to-"

Jace was cut off by Albert holding out the paper with the complaint and information on it to Keji, a stern expression in place. Keji nodded, accepting the paper.

With one last cocky glance at Jace, Keji turned and left out the room immediately.

Jace sat quietly after the exchange, feeling very uneasy. Albert placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Albert reassured. "Why don't you go and get started on gathering information from the records?"

Jace appreciated Albert trying to reassure him, but he still wasn't convinced. Nevertheless, he rose from his chair and walked towards storage records anyway.

* * *

The next few days passed by passively and predictably. Everyday Jace would research anything he could about Rye Whittaker, and then report his findings to Albert in discretion. Keji had long since been absent from the castle, to which Albert told Nora he was simply spending time completing various minor tasks. Nora accepted the explanation easily. As Keji had said, it was nothing unusual for him.

Nothing new happened at the castle until Keji suddenly returned home one evening. He appeared right when Nora, Jace, and Albert were ready to begin dinner, a worn and contorted expression marking his face. Seeing his expression, Nora was instantly concerned, while Jace and Albert waited for whatever words he had to say with great anticipation.

Keji drew a small breath before locking eyes with Albert. "It was him," he said solemnly.

The man seemed to freeze in mid-action, his face showing mixed signs of shock, relief, understanding, and small disappointment. Jace nearly dropped his spoon.

Nora was the only one confused by the suddenly tense atmosphere Keji's statement caused. "Keji, would you like to explain to me what's going on dear?"

"Are you sure Keji? Are you absolutely certain that he is the one?" Albert questioned urgently. Keji nodded.

Nora watched the two, noting the oddly serious tone Albert used. "Is everything alright? Why do I sense such-"

"Alright! We found him! We caught the murderer!" Jace exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air in celebration. Nora threw a suspicious glance at the boy. "Murderer, what, wait, are you talking about the one that has been attacking the children? That murderer?"

"Yes my lady…" Albert said, sitting down to explain their plan to catch the murderer. Keji sat down and joined the conversation also, describing the details of what he had found out during the past few days. Apparently some of Keji's contacts lived around or right beside Rye Whittaker, remembering witnessing strange various noises coming from his home a few nights before the child was reported missing, along with what sounded like a child's cry, but it was silenced in an instant. The next morning, the man was seen taking out the trash, along with an outfit that appeared bloodstained. According to neighbors, the man kept to himself and seemed to have an odd behavior about him, but was never disruptive.

After doing some snooping and investigating into the situation some more, Keji attempted to talk to the man directly. He knocked one evening, and Rye opened his door, greeting him appropriately. Keji asked if he could come in and chat for awhile, and although hesitantly, the man seemed to agree. After a small portion of small talk, Keji started asking about the murders, trying to get a reading on him. Rye visibly tensed and after a few more questions insisted that Keji leave. Keji came back later that night, when Rye was gone from the house, and snooped around the house. The backdoor had happened to be unlocked, and Keji entered silently and after poking around, found the object that solidified his accusatory conclusions; a large butcher knife, seemingly only recently used within the past few days and heavily bloodstained. Rye was a builder, not a butcher. Keji returned here soon afterwards.

Keji had taken the knife as evidence, removing it from his coat to show it to Jace, Albert, and Nora.

3 pairs of eyes went wide as they fell upon the object. None said a word, absorbing and digesting the information they just received. Suddenly Nora stood and stalked abruptly towards the door. She stopped for a moment, turning towards Keji.

"Thank you Keji. Now it is time to get this monster" she smiled.

* * *

"After that, mother gathered all the higher-ups and officials and whoever else, and went on to go get the man. He didn't even know what was coming when everyone arrived. They arrested him on the spot and there was a town trial the next day. He was found guilty, and sentenced to death. We were so happy relieved then, thinking that we had finally captured the serial killer. If I had known then what I knew now, I would have known we needed to investigate more. Mother and Albert were so happy, what I would give just to see Albert's and mother's smiling faces just one more time. If only, standing beside Keji then, I hadn't been so stupid…"

Jace's voice trailed off once more as he stared off into the distance. He had been relating part of his story to Wolfram for a little more than an hour now. Wolfram had said little to nothing the entire time Jace talked.

The two boys sat on the bench in the gardens, listlessly basking in the warmth of the sun and in the light that shined between the trees.

Jace turned back towards Wolfram, trying to see if he could read any thoughts radiating from the boy. It was pretty difficult as Wolfram's expression seemed very apathetic.

"Wolfram, what do you think of this so far?" Jace asked.

Wolfram waited a moment before responding. "I'm not sure. On one note, it seems like your story so far doesn't have much relevance to the reason why you stayed gone for so long. Right now, it just seems like you're keeping me out here just for conversation rather than anything else. And you keep repeating that you liked-"

"Love," Jace implied.

"_like_ me, which has no effect right now has no effect. I'm still waiting for a real story with a real reason."

Jace arched his eyebrow slightly before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess you have the right to criticize me for now, but I'm not done yet. There's still something that you need to know. Then again, if I had been smart and did the right thing back then, I suppose we wouldn't even have to have this conversation anyway huh? So shall I pick back up with it?"

"You're call."

"I guess I'll skip forward some. The rest of it until that day isn't really important. What we did was wrong, when we-"

"ACHOO!"

A sudden noise from behind a large nearby tree interrupted Jace from continuing. Both boys jumped up from the bench and turned towards the large tree the sound came from.

"You, whoever you are, have no right to spy on private conversations. Show yourself!" Wolfram ordered. Jace started walking towards the tree, shaking his head.

"Save your breath Wolfram, he's not worth it. He's been here the whole time." Wolfram gave a sideways look towards Jace before eyeing the tree cautiously. His hand was ready and resting on the hilt of his sword.

Yuuri's heart pounded slightly more than usual now that he knew he'd obviously been caught. All that time sitting behind the tree left his body stiff and sore. He didn't find anything special about Jace from what he'd heard; all he got was that Jace was the same brat then that he is now.

Unfortunately, Yuuri's nose had been itching during most of Jace's tale, and while scratching it had been a temporary solution, the loud, inevitable sneeze was something he lost the fight against.

Hearing footsteps approaching the tree, Yuuri didn't see any other way out of his predicament. He stood and stretched slowly, mentally preparing himself to face the music.

Jace stopped a step away from the tree. "There's no need to hide anymore. You might as well come out now, _Heika_." Jace said. Wolfram's irritated expression turned to one of surprise as Yuuri stepped out uncomfortably into view, delivering a sideways glance towards Jace.

"Dear Heika, listening in to other people's private affairs is no way for a Demon King to behave." The blond criticized.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and was about to deliver a smart retort of his own when the sound of Wolfram's voice caught his attention.

"Yuuri…it was _you_ hiding back there? Why, is this some kind of joke or something?" Wolfram's tone was full of disbelief. "Wolfram, I just, err, umm…" Yuuri was too embarrassed to say anything.

"How long were you here?"

"Wolfram, I-"

"**How long Yuuri?**"

"Just the whole time…" Yuuri admitted guiltily. Wolfram shook his head, not sure what the think. "Why, Yuuri, are you spying on us?"

Yuuri couldn't tell the truth, not with Jace present and smirking. He couldn't make himself admit that he was jealous of Jace and ended up stalking the two boys; instead he said the first thing that came to mind…

"I wanted to make sure you and Jace didn't do anything!" The astonished glare Yuuri received from Wolfram made the double-black wish wholeheartedly that he could retract his words. He never saw as much disappointment in Wolfram's eyes as he did right then.

"I can't believe you Yuuri…" Wolfram huffed, his words were barely above a whisper.

The young prince turned and started striding back towards the castle with Yuuri calling after him.

"Wolf wait, come back, Wolfram!"

"Let's go Jace. Now!" Wolfram commanded. With one last small smirk in Yuuri's direction, Jace turned and followed after the pissed-off demon, suddenly remembering a certain rumor that he thought Wolfram might as well know about…

Yuuri stood rooted to his spot, sporting a dumbfounded expression. His fiancé, for how long isn't certain anymore, just left him without giving him a chance to explain, and called Jace, the person he hated most in the world right now, to follow after him.

After a few more moments, when Jace and Wolfram were out of sight, Yuuri let out an loud angry cry that he felt rise from deep inside him, before slumping over to the bench where both blonds had been sitting. He calmed his breathing and tried to control himself. He could feel his power stirring within him because of his emotions.

Yuuri stretched out on the bench and rubbed his hand across his face, letting a loud exasperated groan escape from him. He looked through the trees at the sky overhead, mulling over what just happened.

"Damn it! How is it that everything that I do lately seems to backfire against me?" He asked to no one in particular.

Yuuri lied on the bench for awhile more, replaying the events of the day in his head. Deciding that he needed some serious relief, Yuuri got up from the bench and started the walk towards the baseball diamond.

He spent the majority of the day at the field hitting balls with whatever random person happened to be there, mainly Conrad since he was the one that had been looking for the young king.

As they tossed a ball back and forth between each other, Yuuri talked with Conrad about what happened, and Conrad had told him not to worry about it too much. He said Wolfram loved him too much to stay angry with him. Yuuri wanted to believe him, but remembering the painstakingly disappointed look in Wolfram's eyes made Yuuri know better.

After spending hours on the field getting dirty and sweaty, it was close to time for dinner as the sun was starting to set and the afternoon was starting to transform into the grace of night. Covered in dirt, Yuuri decided that a nice, warm, relaxing bath before dinner would help ease his troubles. Conrad agreed with him as they threw their last pitches of the day to each other.

Yuuri stood in his pajamas on the balcony connected to his bedroom, staring at the stars in the sky. This day was definitely not one of his better ones…

After Yuuri got out of his royal bath, he headed back to his room to put on some comfortable clothes to wear before going to dinner since he forgot to bring some clothes with him to the bath. As he approached his bedroom door, the soldiers guarding it blushed but asked him to stop and not enter.

Seeing the confused expression on Yuuri's face, one of the guards explained to him that Prince Wolfram was in there with Greta and at his request Yuuri was not allowed to enter.

Yuuri wasn't sure what to do. He was standing in with nothing but a towel wrapped around him, in a hallway he didn't remember being so drafty, holding his other clothes dirty in his hand, and was refused entrance to his own bedroom.

Of course, as the Maou Yuuri could have overridden the command and entered anyway, but doing so wouldn't have helped his situation with Wolfram any.

As he thought about what to do, he caught the taller guard sneaking long peaks at his chest. Once the guard noticed he'd been caught, he blushed furiously and turned away. "You could wait here if you want, we're not sure what he's doing but price Wolfram said he wouldn't be long." He said.

Although not sure if he should if should have mentioned anything about feeling perverted on, Yuuri nodded and decided to take the soldier's advice anyway.

Yuuri tapped his bare foot against the floor impatiently, curious as to what Wolfram was doing in the room. Even though he'd been caught earlier, the soldier was still sneaking glances at his half-covered body, and if that weren't enough, the other one was doing it too, although being less discreet about it. Whether the other soldier was doing it on purpose or not, Yuuri wasn't sure.

Right when Yuuri was about to bust into his room after noticing a even more obvious bulge protruding from one of the soldiers, the door suddenly opened and Greta came bouncing through carrying one of Wolfram's nightgowns.

"Hi Yuuri!" The little girl smiled.

"Hi, Greta" Yuuri replied, eyeing the pink item in her hands. "What are you doing with Wolfram's nightgown? Just because it's a girl's thing doesn't mean you should just take it."

Greta gave a small giggle. "No, it's for Wolfram. He says he's going to have a sleepover with me tonight!"

"A sleepover..?" Yuuri was confused. He was about to ask her what she meant by that when he heard Wolfram's voice at the door.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri looked up from Greta to see Wolfram's startled eyes staring hard at him, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Yuuri, why don't you have any clothes on?"

"Well, I forgot my clothes in the room, and since I couldn't get in I decided to just wait." Yuuri explained. Wolfram shook his head and moved from the door, urging Greta along. "Well I'm finished now. Allow me to move out your way. Let's go Greta."

As he moved, Yuuri noticed the stuff in Wolfram's hands for the first time. "Wolf, where are you going with your day clothes and why is Greta carrying you nightgown?"

Wolfram kept walking with Greta at his side, his back towards Yuuri. "Don't wait up. If you get lonely, go find _Gunter_." He stated.

Yuuri wasn't sure what Wolfram meant by that but was sure he didn't like the uneasy feeling he got by Wolfram's words. He thought about it and realized that Wolfram must have heard some obnoxious rumor from someone about him and Gunter. Feeling chilly in the hallway and as though he'll be raped by his guards if he didn't leaved, Yuuri hurried into the room and threw some warm clothes on. He decided to try and talk to Wolfram at dinner to try and straighten everything out.

Wolfram's meaning became obviously clear to Yuuri after awhile, neither he nor Greta showed up for dinner. When Yuuri asked, one of the maids explained to him that Wolfram ordered for their food to be brought to Greta's room instead. Yuuri ended up losing his appetite and left the table to head to bed early. On his way, he happened to see Jace walking towards Greta's door. After observing him for a minute more, Yuuri saw Jace knock and be let in by Wolfram. Instantly Yuuri felt himself tense and a scowl cross his face. He thought about going to the door and listening in on what was going on, but after being caught spying once, he decided against the idea, choosing to go to bed anyway…

With so much on his mind, Yuuri couldn't fall asleep, which is why he found himself gazing at the stars in the sky, thinking that if he were one of them, then life would be so much easier.

To Yuuri, all the stars had to do was be there. They didn't have to worry about people constant doing or saying things to ruin their lives or trying to successfully rule a peaceful country while failing in maintaining a relationship. They didn't have to worry about making all the wrong or difficult choices all the time or end up paying for it big time later. They didn't even have to worry about their own feelings and emotions confusing them and getting in the way of what they do.

To Yuuri, all the stars do is exist.

With a small, tired sigh, Yuuri turned and went back into the bedroom, closing the balcony curtains behind him. He climbed into his side of the bed, staring at the pillow that usually held Wolfram's head.

He remembered that at one point in time, this was all he wanted. He just wanted to be normal without worrying about his sexuality or his fiancé's, or at least being able to have a bed to himself. Yuuri found it sadly ironic that the missing lump in the bed made him feel so alone.

Yuuri closed his eyes and turned over, pulling the covers up over his head and forcing himself to relax. Staying awake late into the night dwelling over things that already happened wasn't going to help, he'd just have to find a solution to things tomorrow…

* * *

A quiet noise stirred Yuuri from his slumber, causing his tired eyes to blink open. Another noise, sounding like footsteps, alerted Yuuri as he became more awake; someone was in the room.

Yuuri pulled the covers back from over his head and sat up in the bed. It was already early morning and, to Yuuri's surprise, Wolfram was in the room, but apparently not for long as the emerald-eyed blond was heading towards the door with a jacket in his arms.

"Wolf…" Yuuri called. Wolfram paused momentarily, and then continued to the door.

"Wolfram wait!" Yuuri cried. Wolfram was already turning the handle on the door. "I didn't mean to wake you, I simply forgot something. Go back to sleep Yuuri."

"No, please Wolf, just talk to me."

"Yuuri, I have things to do, and so do you. I suggest you enjoy these few minutes before the day starts so you can-"

"Do you love Jace more than me?" Yuuri blurted. Yuuri covered his mouth as soon as he said it. The thought had came to his mind, but he hadn't actually meant to announce it. Wolfram, who already had a foot out of the room, froze in place.

"Wolf, I, I mean, I, uh…understand..?" Yuuri stammered.

"No you don't Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered to himself. He sighed silently before slowly closing the door and walking towards the bed. Yuuri stayed quiet, mainly out of fear that he would say something that would make Wolfram officially terminate their engagement right then and there.

Wolfram stopped and stood at the edge of the bed and looked deep into Yuuri's eyes as if trying to read his thoughts. He threw his jacket on the bed. "You still don't realize why I'm upset, do you?" he asked.

Yuuri's face turned guilty. "Is it because of the rumor with me and Gunter? Wolfram I promise, whatever you heard, it's not true!"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Oh, so it's not true more or less that Gunter just happened to walk in while you were getting dressed and picking up your clothes?"

"No you see, wait, that's right actually." Yuuri wasn't expecting that. He thought Wolfram would be a lot more upset than he was after hearing about it.

"No, I'm over that, I made Gunter tell me the truth himself after threatening him with more experiments from Anissina. I will admit that when Jace told me, the only thing on my mind was how many ways I could burn you and Gunter, but I realized what happened couldn't be helped."

'_Jace…_' Yuuri thought to himself. He and Jace really needed to have another talk.

"But Yuuri, what you said in the garden, about making sure Jace and I didn't do anything-"

"Wolf that was just-" Yuuri started to protest, but Wolfram held his hand up to stop him.

"I know you probably just blurted whatever came to mind first, but of all things, to defend spying on me by saying you're just making sure we weren't doing something? Really? That makes me believe you don't trust me."

Yuuri's eyes widened a bit. "I do trust you."

"No, because if you did, you would trust that I would always stick by you and never turn on you. You wouldn't have to spy on me from behind a tree, instead of just asking to come along like a man. Why did you feel like you had to hide from me? I would have let you come with us."

Yuuri hesitated, thinking about what to say.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Wolfram asked.

"No!" Yuuri blurted. He thought about it and decided to come clean. "I, was err, I was jealous of Jace, and when I saw you and him walking to the farthest part of the garden, then I just kinda ended up following behind."

"Yuuri, do you, or do you not, love me?"

"Hm?" Yuuri looked up, not expecting the question.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes again. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Yuuri answered quickly.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri, still looking as though he was trying to read the young Demon King's mind to see if he was telling the truth. "Yuuri, I've waited a long time to get that answer from you. I know I've had my share of past jealous fits also, but it was all just to gain some attention from you then. After I finally had it, and after the other night, I've put all of that behind me. You finally loved me, and that's all I wanted. No more chasing girls away, no more overbearing shadowing, and no more jealous fits. I don't have to do it anymore because if you truly love me, then there's no need to, I trust you completely. I need you to give me that same kind of trust and support back. You're the king and a father Yuuri, be up front and stop acting like a wimp, understand?"

Yuuri wasn't sure what to say to Wolfram's words, it was something he never thought about or thought he would ever hear come from Wolfram. Wolfram even declared he wasn't jealous anymore like before, just because Yuuri had assured him of how much he wanted him.

What hurt the most at that moment was Yuuri's pride, feeling stupid for resorting to spying instead of having the same faith in Wolfram.

Yuuri avoided Wolfram's eyes with a pitiful expression on his face. He just nodded slowly like a child after being scolded.

"Good." Having made his point, Wolfram allowed a small smile to slip through. He placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek and tilted the double-black's head towards him to meet his gaze.

"Smile, I still love you. I know you can't help but be a wimp sometimes, but you're too cute to look so pitiful." Wolfram bent down to give Yuuri a quick kiss, but at the last moment decided to just kiss Yuuri's forehead instead. "And make sure you brush you're teeth after you get up."

Yuuri blushed slightly but both boys smiled at each other, having overcome another trouble, relatively minor, in their relationship. The morning sun was angled just right through the balcony curtains so that it's warm light hit the faces of both boys, making their faces and smile light up in delight of the other's company.

Wolfram pulled back and picked up his jacket. "I have to go train the men. It's cool outside, dress warm if you go out." He walked back to the door.

As Wolfram was about to leave, Yuuri thought about something. "Hey Wolf!" he called.

"Yes?" Wolfram stuck his head back into the room.

Yuuri grinned. "Did you really mean it when you said you're not going to have anymore jealous fits from now on?"

Wolfram thought about it, and gave a mischievous grin. "We'll see…" he replied. Then the boy left to go tend to his daily duties.

A moment after Wolfram left, Yuuri let out a long, happy sigh and flopped back onto the pillows, glad to have resolved his problem with Wolfram with barely any damage. A satisfied smile was formed by Yuuri's lips as the boy thought about how far he and Wolfram had come, and how far they still had to go.

No matter what, Yuuri realized that Wolfram was crucial in his life, and nothing can change that, the talk he just had with Wolfram reassured him greatly and put him in a much more optimistic mood than before. He felt as though nothing could ruin it, not even the one annoying violet eyed ghost from the past that, as far as Yuuri was concerned, needed to become a ghost again.

Still, as Wolfram's once best friend, Yuuri thought he and Jace should still have a private talk between just the two of them. Maybe he could work something out so that they could get along better. If Jace decided to become pestering and tried to taunt Yuuri again, then Yuuri decided to be more mature instead of a wimp and not play into Jace's game. He'd just leave and let Jace rant on about whatever and not let it affect him in the slightest.

Yuuri yawned, and for the first time, he noticed what Wolfram was talking about. He decided to get up and start the day early since he was already awake, beginning with brushing his teeth.

He had a feeling it was going to be a great day today…

* * *

At breakfast, everyone noticed Yuuri was in a much better mood than he was in last night. Conrad, Greta, and Cecile had commented on his recent change in demeanor, while Gwendal merely noted that since Yuuri was in such a good mood, then Yuuri would also be able to handle a good stack of paperwork that needed his name and approval. So it was no surprise that after about 4 hours later, Yuuri was complaining of a stiff back and stiff muscles, pleading to Gwendal for a break.

After some persuading from the always supportive Conrad, along with an implied threat of Anissina needing new test subjects again, Gwendal reluctantly agreed. Yuuri and Conrad left Gwendal in the office knitting what he called a dolphin, when really it looked more like a horse.

Yuuri and Conrad stretched and talked about whatever random topic as they walked through the castle hallways, mostly baseball. When asked what he wanted to do for his break, Yuuri said he was hungry and that a picnic would be nice. Conrad suggested that he, Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta, and Yozak, if they weren't too busy, go for a small horseback ride towards the lake and have a nice picnic there. Yuuri enthusiastically agreed to the ideal, explaining that the scenery would be perfect for watching the sunset and getting away from the castle for a bit.

"Well, shall we go see what the others think?' Conrad asked.

Yuuri nodded. "You know what? I didn't even know Yozak was back at the castle. It always seems like Gwendal sends him off somewhere all the time."

Conrad's happy expression subtly saddened. "Yeah, his profession keeps him on the move. I wish he did have more time here at the castle though…"

Yuuri missed the slight tone change in Conrad's voice. "When was the last time Yozak had a vacation?"

"It has been a few months."

"A few months? No, all that traveling Yozak does isn't good if he doesn't get a break every now and then. I'm going to talk to Gwendal about giving Yozak some time off. He has the right to spend time with his family and friends instead of being a workaholic like Gwendal." Conrad didn't reply, but his soft smile did widen a bit at the boy's words. "Where is Yozak?" Yuuri asked.

"Some of the guests from the last party who are not coming to the next one are leaving today. He's probably in the guest chambers or out escorting some of the nobles to the town gate." Conrad explained.

"Ok, let's go see if he's by the guest rooms then since its closer. Then we can go find Wolfram and Greta." Conrad nodded and they turned into the next hallway towards their destination.

As they reached one of the halls that held some of the guest rooms, Yuuri noticed up ahead a certain blond going into their room. Remembering what he decided after talking with Wolfram and not sure if Jace was leaving today or not, Yuuri decided to have their talk now. He stopped walking and turned to Conrad.

"What is it Yuuri?" The man asked.

"Hey Conrad, can you get everyone together and get things started for me please? There's someone here I wanted to talk to."

Even though his eyes were piqued with curiosity, Conrad nodded and continued on, leaving Yuuri alone on the spot.

Yuuri waited until Conrad was gone to approach Jace's door.

With no one else in the hallway, Yuuri decided that it was safe for him to collect his thoughts before knocking on the door. For some reason, even though he knew he didn't really care who saw him, Yuuri didn't really want anybody to know he was there. He found it strangely ironic that he was about to knock on the door and try to make peace with the person who was trying to steal his fiancé.

Holding his hand up to knock and taking a deep breath, Yuuri tried to force any bad preconceptions he had about Jace out of his mind in order to stay positive, a task which Yuuri found to be pretty difficult. After all, when he thought about it, he trusted Wolfram greatly. _Jace_ was the one Yuuri didn't trust.

While Yuuri stood and pondered his thoughts, the door suddenly opened before him. Jace froze, surprised to seeing Yuuri ready to knock on his door.

The two stood there and looked at each other without exchanging a word, the atmosphere was quickly becoming an awkward one. "Uh, hi…" Yuuri finally said.

"Hi…" Jace echoed.

It was now or never. Yuuri looked away from Jace and started scratching the back of his head. "I, um, wanted to talk to you about some things-"

"Concerning Wolfram?" Jace assumed. Yuuri nodded. "And about us. Is this a bad time?" Yuuri couldn't tell from Jace's unreadable expression how he felt, but the other boy shook his head, almost reluctantly.

"By all means," Jace moved from the door to go sit on his bed. Yuuri went in and closed the door after him, taking a deep breath as he did.

"So, what is it you want to say?" Jace inquired, wasting no time in getting to the point.

Yuuri's eyes found the floor. "Well, I…you see…ugh, this isn't coming out as easy as I hoped."

Jace folded his arms. "It's about Wolfram right? There are only two reasons I can think of as to why you visiting me right now. One is because you're mad at me over whatever thing and wanted take out some aggression on me. Clearly, that isn't the case. You're tripping over you're words, you can't look me in the eyes, and above all you're much too weak to do something like that. So it must be the other reason, which is you want us to get along, at least in front of Wolfram. Am I right?"

Yuuri knew before coming into the room that he couldn't have this conversation with Jace without being insulted in some kind of way. A few words came to his mind automatically, but Yuuri let things slide, as long as he and Jace came to some form of a truce.

"Yes…" he finally said.

Jace stared at Yuuri for a few moments before turning his head away. "Does Wolfram know about this?"

"No, I wanted to do this."

Jace stood up off the bed. "No you didn't, don't give me that shit. I haven't given you a single reason to make you want to do anything like that. You'd just as soon have me thrown from the castle so you can have Wolfram all to yourself."

Yuuri folded his arms, allowing some of the irritation he felt to slip from his control. "No, I haven't ever thrown someone from the castle just because of something like this. I'm not in the habit of mistreating people, although you've definitely come close. Besides, what kind of king throws people out because of selfish reasons?"

"What kind of king allows his subject to rule over him instead of the other way around?" Jace accused. Yuuri was startled briefly.

"A good one!" Yuuri retorted. "I'm not some kind of tyrant, I'm not going to just use people to my benefit, especially when it'd hurt them."

Jace glared daggers at Yuuri. "If that's so, then tell me why you used Wolfram to your benefit and mistreated his heart all this time. Why did you and your damned cowardliness hurt Wolfram over and over again knowing what it was doing to him?" Jace demanded.

"Why did _you _leave him all alone when you were once his so called best and only friend for over 20 years?" Yuuri demanded back. Jace's face flushed crimson and his eyes flashed a burning passion of hatred.

"Shut Up! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Jace shouted.

Allowing his emotions to overtake him, Jace drew his sword and pointed it at Yuuri. As an added bonus, Jace used his own fire element to encase the sword in swirling and increasingly hot flames. In Jace's free hand, a giant fireball encompassing his entire forearm formed and sat, ready to be used in whatever fashion. It became so hot in the room that the room itself seemed to begin to soften; light materials such as the candle wax all around the room began to melt. All of this was because of Jace's power and temper.

Even with everything going on around him, Yuuri wasn't affected by the temperature in the least. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of always being the one to have to take shit all the time, especially from you!" Yuuri's form started to glow a familiar light blue with all of his attention trained on Jace.

Through the window in the bedroom, one could see that what had once been a warm, sunny afternoon had mysteriously and rapidly turned into the pedestal of stormy weather. Anyone near a window could see how heavily the raindrops fell, accompanied with threatening clouds and loud boisterous thunder and lightening. The wind howled with excitement, seemingly carrying a deadly foreboding intent within its noise. All of this was because of Yuuri's power and his own temper.

"You don't deserve Wolfram!" Jace accused.

"Like you're innocent either, I love him! And Wolfram loves me!" Yuuri snapped back.

"Only because I haven't been given the chance to make things right!"

"You had your chance 20 years ago!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Both boys stared defiantly at each other, realizing that at this point words were useless. Both were armed and ready, just waiting on the first move to be made. Outside the window, the water from the rain created a large water dragon that peered through at Jace. It bared its fangs and was ready and waiting for the command to strike.

The flames that Jace conjured grew hotter in intensity and what were once vicious red and orange flames became a cool and deadly blue fire, igniting anything in the room that was flammable, which was nearly everything. Had Yuuri noticed, it would have reminded him of the time Conrad was fighting in the church through the fire to protect him and ended up losing his arm.

With their sights locked on each other with deadly focus, neither one paid attention to their surroundings. All that stalled the battle the wait for whichever one of them moved next. A blink or a flinch in the next second would be all that it took…

"YUURI! JACE! STOP! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE CASTLE!"

Conrad busted down the door and had to immediately back away from the room. Just touching the door had been hot, but after Conrad knocked it down, the surrounding temperature became scorching to the point he couldn't take it. Just standing in the hallway had his clothes beginning to melt.

"JACE, YUURI, YOU HAVE TO STOP!" he shouted.

Conrad moved back, but risked his life and pressed forward to the doorway of the room anyway. If he didn't do something quick then he knew if those two fought in the castle, then things would be a disaster.

"YUUUURI!" Conrad called again. This time he finally seemed to get the Demon King's attention, Yuuri turned around towards the noise that was a desperate Conrad.

"YUURI, YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP OR- AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Conrad dropped to the floor and began rolling around frantically. The incredibly heated temperature had already dissolve Conrad's clothes to the point the burning material was melting like hot wax all over Conrad's body, essentially burning the man alive.

"CONRAD!" In seeing his godfather in trouble, Yuuri realized what he and Jace were doing. Yuuri made the water dragon he summoned bust through the window towards Conrad, covering and cradling him.

Jace also realized what he was doing too, immediately extinguishing any and all flames that were present.

Both boys ran over to Conrad, the water dragon dissipating into a mass of water on the floor after cooling Conrad's body back down. The soldier had burn marks all over his body. Jace was speechless, and Yuuri was nearly in tears as Conrad didn't respond to his voice.

"Conrad! CONRAD! Wake Up! Get up! Please get up, I'm so sorry! Please Conrad!" Yuuri kneeled beside the unconscious man and placed both hands over his heart, emitting a fairly large green light from them. "Please…please wake up…" Yuuri pleaded some more. Jace slumped to the singed floor, feeling helpless. Because of his irrational emotions, he allowed his flames to become out of control, incarcerating anything in its path. When Jace looked around at the room, only melted puddles and disfigured shapes greeted his eyes. He had definitely overdone it.

"…Conrad come one…" Yuuri cried openly now, pouring everything he had into his healing. After about a few more tense moments, Conrad's eyes finally began to open. "Yuuri…" Conrad whispered, much to Yuuri's relief.

"There they are!" A voice from the end of the hallway registered in Yuuri's ears. One of the maids that heard the commotion had left to get help, returning with Gunter, Gisela, Gwendal, Dorcus, and Wolfram in tow. They all saw Jace slumped on the ground along with Yuuri crying and hunched over Conrad's body. They also smell the burnt odor lingering in the air.

"Someone tell me what's going on here?" Gwendal demanded.

Gisela made her way straight for Conrad. She placed her hand over him and examined him. "He's alive, with severe burn marks all over him."

"Burn marks?" Wolfram repeated. He looked around, then into the room that was horribly seared. Remember how the weather had changed drastically a few minutes ago, Wolfram put two and two together and started at the boys on the floor, neither of which returned his gaze.

"He needs to be moved to my headquarters for proper treatment. Dorcus! Come help!" Gisela commanded. The bald-headed man straightened up and hurried over to Conrad's side, much too slow for Gisela's taste. As soon as they started to lift Conrad, he grunted and groaned in pain.

"Agh, ugh, AGH…" Conrad moaned. Yuuri guiltily winced with each noised Conrad made. Jace turned his head away.

"Ah. Father, if you could help move him, then I could apply some magic to his spine to lessen the amount of pain he feels." Gisela said to Gunter.

"Of Course" he replied. Gunter moved to Conrad's aid, and with him holding up one of Conrad's sides and Dorcus holding up the other, Gisela began a technique she learned on the battlefield, applying healing magic to Conrad's spine as they began the trek back to her H.Q.

Gwendal had already pieced together the evidence nearly the same way Wolfram had. He went inside the room to inspect the damage. Looking around, he grumbled to himself that even when Wolfram had one of his jealous fits and burnt something in a room, then at least his baby brother knew how to hold back. He stepped away from the room and walked down the hall back towards his office mumbling to himself, not sparing Yuuri or Jace another glance. He felt the need to knit some very cute animals right then.

Now all that was left were Yuuri, Jace and Wolfram.

Wolfram stared at the two boys slouched on the floor, their heads hanging in guilt. "I can't believe you two. What they hell were you fighting about?"

Neither Jace nor Yuuri answered him.

"Someone give me an answer or I'll get rid of _both _of you."

"It was over you." Jace answered quietly. Wolfram was stunned for a few moments.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Don't you two realized what you've could have done? If you hadn't stopped with you did, then probably half the caste if not more would be gone right now, and Conrad would be dead right now." Wolfram huffed in irritation. "Who started this?"

Jace knew as soon as he said it, he'd be kicked out of the castle, if he was lucky. No matter what, Yuuri was still the Maou, and pointing a sword deliberately at him is the same as jumping into an active volcano. However, Jace couldn't help it now, truth was truth. He sighed, "I did-"

"It was me." Yuuri interrupted. The look on Jace's face clearly showed of sincere surprise and confusion. Wolfram eyed the both of them suspiciously.

"I started it Wolf. I went into Jace's room looking for a fight, and this is what happened." Yuuri continued.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed on Yuuri, but shook his head disgustedly anyway. "I can't stand to look at either of you right now." Wolfram walked past them down the hallway and left.

Jace and Yuuri sat in silence. Jace stared at Yuuri, wondering if this was some sort of trick or something. He stood up and Yuuri sat glued to the floor for a few more moments before getting up also. Jace started dusting some dirt off of him. He had to know.

"Soo, why didn't you just tell him the truth? You know that was your perfect opportunity to get rid of me? If I were you, I'd-"

WHAP.

Jace didn't even see it coming as he flew back down to the ground.

Yuuri's fist throbbed painfully from the impact, making sure to hit Jace as hard as he could. Jace held his tender cheek in his hand, infuriated as he had no idea what just happened. "What the hell did you do that for? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yuuri turned his back on Jace and started walking slowly down the hallway. "Shut up and think sometimes. Murata once told me sometimes pain is the only way some people can understand. Try it."

With that said, Yuuri reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner, feeling as though he _**really**_ needed to be alone right then…

* * *

Ok, so a scene between Jace and Yuuri was bound to happen somewhere along the way, right?

Omg, I know I said Halloween I wanted to post this chapter up and, for once, I was actually ready, and then on the freaking day before, my friend decides to use my laptop and accidently deletes my chapter! Talk about pissed! I had to **completely rewrite** this entire chap, and it's actually different from had I had originally planned, but that's just writing in general, you never know what you're going to get. So if you see any mistakes or whatever that I hadn't gotten to, blame my friend lol.

Thanks to all of you for reading, and remember, never have fear of the review button, it won't hurt. Suggestions always welcomed, and if you're not doing anything, go see 'The Immortals', it's awesome.

Until next time!

~Kriter~


End file.
